La misma tormenta
by Mikuss
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Regina y Emma son dos adolescentes compañeras de instituto. Separadas por el odio, la envidia y la soledad. cuando una tormenta termina por acercarlas mas de lo imaginado, demostrándoles que no son tan diferentes como ellas creen.
1. Chapter 1

_" ¿Quien continua con la lectura? Veamos... -levanta la cabeza y recorre el aula mientras observa a sus alumnos. Puede notar como la mayoría están distraídos con sus teléfonos móviles.- _"Señorita Swan?" - se hizo un silencio y todas las miradas de dirigieron al fondo del aula. Sus ojos verdes se despegaron del libro... ella sonrió tímidamente, poniendo un mechón de sus rizos rubios tras la oreja, asiente con su cabeza-

 **_"...La vida es una sombra tan sólo, que transcurre; un pobre actor que orgulloso, consume su turno sobre el escenario para jamás volver a ser oído. Es una historia contada por un necio, llena de ruido y furia, que nada significa."**

Emma Swan, es una de las mejores alumnas del instituto. Lo que le ha otorgado una beca completa en ese colegio. Año a año ocurría lo mismo, Trabajar duro para terminar el curso con sus mejores notas y finalmente conseguir una beca para la universidad. Lo tenía todo planeado. Para su edad siempre tuvo clara sus ambiciones en la vida.

_"Excelente, como siempre señorita Swan" dijo su profesor y sus compañeros se quejaron. El timbre sonó y todos abandonaron el aula-

_"Emma, puedo hablar con usted?" -le dijo el profesor- _"se que es duro para usted, de hecho siempre lo ha sido. Luchar con estos chicos mimados, que no entienden por lo que ha pasado. Pero tiene que hacerse amigos. ¿No cree que ya es tiempo? es su ultimo año aquí y me gustaría que se llevara un lindo recuerdo de este lugar. Que su paso por aquí no sea solamente una tortura. ¿Que dice?"

_"Lo se, lo se...pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar. Me odian, odian de donde vengo, odian lo que soy... Y yo no quiero cambiar para agradar a nadie. No estoy dispuesta a cambiar lo que soy para ser aceptada por ellos ¡ellos no son mejor que yo!"

_" ¡Eso no esta en discusión! No me malinterprete Señorita swan, pero esto es parte de su educación. No es solo el estudio. Le va a servir para la vida, aprender a convivir en sociedad... aunque no seamos iguales a los demás, ni pensemos como el resto. Tiene que aprender a integrarse"

_"no lo puedo creer...debe ser el único lugar en el que no basta con mis estudios!" -lo dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mira a los ojos a su profesor y sabe que se lo dice porque esta preocupado. Como cada año. Le muestra una sonrisa de lado, sacude la cabeza. Como muestra de rendición y agrega: - _" esta bien, ok. Lo intentare"

El profesor le sonríe, esperanzado... realmente espera que este año sea diferente para Emma Swan, porque se lo merece. Se merece sonreír más, disfrutar de su adolescencia, Aprender y cometer errores como el resto. Para poder madurar. Porque como ya le dijo, eso también es parte de la vida.

Caminaba hacia su casillero, meditando lo que le había dicho su profesor. En el fondo sabe que tiene razón, sabe que no puede vivir en la biblioteca como siempre. Sabe que necesita amigos, Que necesita integrarse. Pero por alguna razón le era imposible.

Se para frente a su casillero y ahí estaba la razón. Una Morena de melena corta besándose con un chico frente a su looker. Inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se queda observando aquella escena.

La morena al sentirse observada camina hacia ella. Al notarlo Emma se voltea hacia su looker. Pero ya es tarde. Con sus ojos ahora oscurecidos y con toda la soberbia que puede cargar le sonríe y le dice:

_ "señorita Swan, ¿que tanto mira? se siente atraída por mi novio? o le llama la atención el beso... ¿no me diga que nunca le dieron uno?" -se burlo-

_"No, Regina. Te juro que yo no..."

_"pobre, pobre Emma. Siempre tan solita. Ella tiene una relación con sus libros, no lo saben?" -dijo la morena, a la montonera de alumnos que ya se había formado al rededor de ellas.-

Podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa, de hecho siempre tuvo la oportunidad y palabras no le faltaban. Pero una vez más decide callar y bajar su mirada.

_"no te quiero cerca de mi, ¡pequeña rata! me das asco, ¿sabes?" -se abre paso pechando a Emma haciendo que sus libros caigan al suelo. Sus compañeros ríen, y luego desaparecen dejando a Emma sola.

Eso era exactamente lo que mas odiaba Emma de ese instituto... Regina Milss. La perfecta señorita Milss. Se conocían desde que Emma había llegado a la ciudad con sus padres. Eran compañeras de grados desde los 7 años y siempre había sido igual. Emma pensó que con el paso de los años el acoso iba a parar, pero año a año el desprecio de Regina por Emma iba creciendo.

Regina Mills hija de Hennry y Cora Mills. Henrry, uno de los médicos más respetados de toda la ciudad. Y Cora, la alcaldesa del pueblo. Quizás la adolecente con mas dinero en toda la ciudad. Pero la menos querida. Su padre siempre de guardia en la clínica y su madre tan exigente y poco presente. Con sus asuntos en el ayuntamiento, todo el tiempo viajando. Regina se había criado con sus niñeras. Pero ella siempre oculto lo que le sucedía en su interior. Y de una forma u otra siempre encontró en Emma eso que nunca tuvo. Porque si tenia "amigos" todos la querían por ser quien era. Pero lo que nunca tuvo fue una familia. Regina estaba celosa de eso. Desde pequeña. Y aunque suene tonto, eso hizo que la odiara. Al ver crecer a Emma, ver lo inteligente y hermosa que era. Ese odio fue creciendo.

_"Emma cariño, ¿como te fue en tu primer día?" -Pregunto su madre al sentir un golpe tras la puerta.-

_"Bien. Como siempre, Mamá! estoy muy feliz d volver. Loa profesores son excelentes y el plan de estudio parece ser muy interesante..." -lo dice realmente emocionada-

_"woow, me alegro mucho Emma. Veo que realmente te gustó. Pero... y tus compañeros? como han vivido la vuelta?" - su profesor no es el único preocupado por la solitaria Emma. sus padres también notan extraño que ella no pueda integrarse. Sobretodo porque ya lleva en esa cuidad mas de 10 años.-

_"...mm...Bien, si. Bien...mucho mejor, ya sabes...Crecimos, maduramos. Todo va a estar bien. Ya veras como las cosas mejoran. No te preocupes". -miente. Miente para no preocupar a sus padres. Porque no puede decirles la cada día ira peor y que para ella eso es una tortura. Que desea que ese año acabe ya... Y que reza para no coincidir en el mismo sitio que Regina Mills nunca más-

_"nos alegra mucho Emma, tu padre se pondrá feliz! bueno, ve arreglarte que pronto estará la cena" -sabe que no dice toda la verdad y no puede evitar preocuparse. Emma es tan transparente. No se le da bien las mentiras. En sus ojos esconde dolor. Pero solo puede tener paciencia y creer realmente que todo va a ir mejor-

_"Buenas noches Granny! ¿Mi padre ha llegado de la clínica? - pregunta Regina a la cocinera. Que mas que eso es su Nana, porque tras la renuncia de la mayoría de sus niñeras, siempre se terminaba haciendo cargo de ella. Granny es parte de la familia. La única presente en la vida de Regina. Trabaja en su casa desde que tiene uso de razón.-

_"Buenas noches, mi niña! no, el señor aviso que llegaría mas tarde. Que cenaras tranquila porque tuvo una emergencia."

_"Vaya...-frunce el seño- que cene sola, mejor dicho...el lo prometió, Granny! el prometió que hoy si vendría. Que hablaríamos de mi primer día!"

_"lo se mi niña, pero tienes que entender que el es una buena persona. Que se preocupa por los demás y que no puede dejar una urgencia. Es su trabajo."

_"pero su trabajo también es estar aquí. Yo también lo necesito."

_"mi niña, anda. Ven a cenar! no te vayas a la cama sin comer."

_"no, me caería fatal. Sabes nani? realmente creo que debo ser adoptada y por eso nadie me quiere en esta casa!" -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

_"Reginaaaa!" -grita la anciana. Pero es tarde. Porque la morena sube las escaleras como alma que lleva el viento pegando un portazo tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.-

En silencio se pone a llorar. Llora porque en esa inmensa casa se siente más sola aun. Llora porque esta cansada de fingir que es feliz, que es la niña perfecta. Cansada de sufrir en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el primer capitulo de mi fic. Me alegra que les atrapara la historia.**

 **Emma no tiene amigos, ya van a saber el motivo. Pero básicamente es por Regina. Y Pauliña, te quejas de que yo soy ansiosa? Jajaja! Ya te vas a enterar. Y le vas a dar respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Me has pegado el vicio, ahora hacete responsable!**

 **Bueno, en fin. Acá dejo el capitulo 2. Pero antes quiero que sepan que soy muy Dramática. Perdón.  
**

 **Capitulo 2.**

Y como cada día sale el sol. Un nuevo día salía para el pueblo de storybrooke. Un pueblo pequeño, donde todos sus integrantes se conocían.

David Nolan, el padre de Emma era el sheriff del pueblo y Mary Margaret Blachard, es enfermera en la clínica que trabaja el padre de Regina. Un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Maine a orillas del bosque.

Como cada día la gente sonreía, era todo tan rutinario que nadie esperaba que nada se saliera de su lugar. Nadie imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Era un día como cualquier otro...

"_ ¡un día más!" - exclama Emma, quien se disponía a ir al instituto en el auto del sheriff.

Hoy tendría clase de gimnasia, pero ella encontraría la escusa perfecta para terminar en la biblioteca y llegaría tarde. Su madre estaría de guardia en la clínica y se debería volver en autobús. Así que su padre decide llevarla al instituto para pasar un poco de tiempo con ella.

_"Cariño, ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas. Cuídate. Sabes que tu madre esta preocupada, no te demores. Vete en cuanto termine la clase. Ok?"

_"si papá, ya no soy una niña. ¿Lo sabes no? "

_"¡tu siempre serás mi niña!"

_"¡oh por Dios! ¡Que cursi eres David Nolan!"

_"sabes que no me gusta que me llames así."

_"ok, papá" -Emma ríe. Esa risa tan vivas, tan pura y transparente. Que de saber lo que iba a ocurrir, la hubiese disfrutado más.

David la abraza y le da un beso en la frente. Emma baja del auto y corre hacia la puerta de entrada.

_"¡Emma!" -grita. Lo que hace que la rubia voltee._ "Sabes que te amo ¿no?"

Emma ríe con vergüenza, y tímidamente le lanza un "Yo también" se sonríen por ultima vez y Emma avanza hasta la puerta.

Todo siguió su curso. Pero a quien no se le paso esa escena, fue a la misma Regina que bajaba de su auto. Tras ser llevada por Marco, su chofer. Como cada día.

Ver aquella escena le dio ganas de llorar. Ese "te amo" ese beso en la frente, ese abrazo... Regina la odiaba tanto. Dios sabe cuanto ella esperaba un mínimo gesto así de su padre. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para cenar con ella. Y todo ese dolor, convertido en odio estaba ahí dentro, nublándole la vista y oscureciendo su corazón.

Y como siempre ahí estaba ella. Justo delante de la Morena. Últimamente se había convertido en su saco de boxeo. Regina siempre encontraba la forma de desquitarse con ella, pero últimamente era peor.

La morena cerró los ojos con rabia y cuando se dio cuenta estaba a su lado.

_"Señorita Swan, ¿no le dije que no quiero que se cruce en mi camino?" tirándole sus libros y empujándola al suelo.- _"deberías dejar la tragedia" -señalando uno de sus libros que ahora están en el suelo. _"no quiero que me mires, que te me cruces y mucho menos que respires el mismo aire que yo. ¿Que parte de que me das asco no entiendes?"

_"Regina, ¿porque haces esto? por que te comportas así?"-habla tímidamente.

_" ¿así como? ¿Como me estoy comportando, Emma?"-lo dice con tono irónico.

"no lo se…así, como si fueras… "(Duda)" ¿Una bruja?" –sabe que responder a los ataques de Regina empeoraba las cosas. Pero realmente se estaba cansando de quedarse siempre callada. Aunque entendía que debía hacerlo. La morena siempre ganaba.

_" ¿que has dicho? ¿Como me llamaste?" -con todo su odio. Con sus ojos marrones tan oscuros que parecen negros vuelve a intimidar a Emma. Quien no puede repetir lo que dijo.

_" ¿Que pasa, Swan? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente?"

_"Regina, ya déjala. Ahí viene el profesor Sidney"- dice Ariel.

_" ¿que se supone que esta pasando aquí?" –Grita el hombre-

_"Nada, profesor Sidney. Emma se cayó al suelo. Creo que tropezó con algo y la queríamos ayudar. Siempre tan torpe, Emma."- lo dice sonriendo con malicia-

_"Emma, eso fue lo que sucedió?" –pregunta mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

_"Si profesor! Tropecé, no me di cuenta" –dijo la rubia mirando al suelo.

_"bueno, se acabo el espectáculo. Los quiero a todos en sus aulas ya"-dijo Sídney y todos los alumnos abandonaron el pasillo.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Tras sonar el timbre, todos se dirigieron a sus aulas. Regina que se sentaba delante, observaba cada tanto a Emma. Con rabia, con bronca, con envidia.

_"señorita Mills, la noto con ganas de participar ¿compartiría su trabajo con sus compañeros?"

_"¡no lo tengo, profesor!" -asegúrala morena-

_"Regina... -suspiro. Tratando de calmarse- _"ok. De acuerdo. Continuemos con la clase... señorita Swan?"

Y ahí estaba Emma otra vez.

Cuando termina la clase, mientras los alumnos se disponían a salir del aula el profesor Sídney un poco preocupado llama a Regina.

_señorita Mills, no se vaya que quiero hablar con usted"

_de acuerdo. Escuche, si es por el trabajo debo decirle que no pude..."

_ahórrese sus escusas señorita." -interrumpe, sin dejarla continuar-_" no piense que no noto lo que pasa. Es una de las mejores alumnas. Así que no va a bajar su rendimiento... pero a cambio le pido que se quede después de clase a terminar con su trabajo."

Regina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pero creyó palidecer al escuchar lo que dijo a continuación.

_"Emma... tu la vas a supervisar". -dirigiéndose a Emma que aun se encontraba en el aula.

_"¿que? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?"

_"esta perdiendo las formas señorita Mills".

_lo lamento, Profesor...no me parece justo tener que perder mi tiempo con ella, yo tengo esos libros en mi casa..."

_" se que lo tienes todos y mas. Pero hoy quiero que trabajes con Emma."

_"pero no quiero..." -reprocha la morena-

_"mira Regina, junto a Emma son dos de las mejores alumnas del instituto. Y comprendo que no sean amigas. Pero como le dije a Emma, es parte del aprendizaje. Quiero que lo tomen como un desafío de integración".

Regina lo fulminaba con la mirada y el entendió que iba ser peor de lo que creía. Así que cambiando tatamente ese tono amable, como quien cambia su estrategia sobre la marcha. Agrego: _"no me importa lo que hagan! las quiero a las dos en la biblioteca después de clase. Y si mañana no tengo ese trabajo en mi escritorio, le bajare el promedio, Señorita Mills".

_"¡no lo puedo creer¡"-dice Regina saliendo del aula con toda su furia.-

Sídney niega con la cabeza y mira a Emma que aun estaba frente a el. Quien no había podido meter bocado en aquella escena, solo pudo observar como un simple espectador.

Entendía lo que quería su profesor. Sabia del aprecio que Sídney tenía por ella. Pero también sabia del odio de Regina desde que tenia memoria. Se equivocaba. Nunca serian amigas.

_"es una buena chica, (¡) lo sabes (!) todo va a estar bien".

Emma intenta sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, porque lo cierto es que con Regina ya no sabia que esperarse. Y menos después de presionarla de esa manera.

Suspiro y salió del aula. Sabiendo que su calvario con Regina aun no había terminado.

Al finalizar el horario de clase, Regina se dirige a la biblioteca donde ya estaba Emma sentada en una mesa "sola, como siempre" pensó. Reviro los ojos y camino hacia ella. Sin decir una palabra, corrió la silla y se sentó "ordenes del profesor"-se dijo- sacando sus apuntes y sus libros. Emma la miro a los ojos y finalmente Regina hablo.

_"ni se te ocurra hablarme. Ni pienses que voy a hacer este trabajo contigo, ni que después de hoy seremos amigas. Si me senté contigo es porque el profesor Sídney me ha obligado. No soy hermana de la caridad, ni nada que se le parezca. Ahora continúa con tus cosas y no me molestes. ¿Entendido?"

Una vez más pudo haberle dicho muchas cosas. Que no precisaba su ayuda para hace el trabajo porque ella ya lo había terminado. Que ella también tenía los mejores promedios del colegio y que por eso se había ganado una beca. Que nadie le había regalado nada; Pero no lo hizo. Porque con Regina no podía. Solo podía callar y bajar la cabeza.

Las horas pasaban mientras Emma leía uno de sus libros preferidos. Ya lo había leído mil veces, pero nunca se cansaba.

Regina, hacia su tarea y cada tanto la miraba de reojo, Emma leía muy concentrada "Orgullo y prejuicio" al verlo sonrió. También era su libro preferido. Pero nunca se lo diría.

Las horas pasaron y vio como Emma miro su reloj y cerro el libro. Al guardar todo en su bolso, sale corriendo. Regina, recibe un mensaje de Marco, diciendo que la esperaba afuera. Guarda sus cosas y se dispone a retirarse del instituto.

Al salir del edificio Emma vio que estaba lloviendo. Inmersa en su libro no había notado que había empezado a llover. Miro su celular _"sin batería otra vez, mierda"

A llegar a la parada del autobús bajo la lluvia, pudo divisar un mercedes Azul estacionado del otro lado de la calle, en el que sube Regina. Se sostienen la mirada por unos minutos hasta que Regina le dice a su chofer _"arranca, ¿que esperas?"

Regina le sostuvo la mirada a Emma, hasta que la distancia fue suficiente para separarlas.

Emma suspiro, miro su reloj por última vez y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Comenzaba a hacer frio. El cielo estaba iluminado por los relámpagos… Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca deseo tanto estar en su casa como en ese momento.

El ruido del acelerador la saco de sus pensamientos.

Un Auto que apareció de la nada freno de golpe y un hombre bajo. Tomando a Emma a la fuerza, metiéndola en la parte trasera del auto. No le dio tiempo ni a defenderse. Y de la misma forma que apareció, desapareció en el asfalto.

El cielo oscureció y el silencio de la noche dejo paso a la tormenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente al Llegar al colegio Regina vio el asiento de Emma Vacío. Lo Que llamo su Atención, ya que la rubia era siempre la primera en llegar.

Todos Estaban en pleno murmullo cuando entra el director Gold, Acompañado de un funcionario de Policía. Lo que exalto A Toda La Clase.

_ "Señor Gold, ¿Paso algo? Adelante, pasen" -dijo El Profesor Sidney.

_ "El oficial Graham ha Venido un Hablar Con ustedes. El día de ayer ha desaparecido la señorita Swan. La ultima en Verla fue la muchacha de limpieza de la biblioteca y No sabe Indicar a que hora se retiro de la Institución." - De pronto sintió Regina Como Se cerraba su garganta y recreaba La última imagen Que tenia de Aquella chica.-

_ "Entonces, ¿nadie hablo con ella? nadie la vio el día de ayer? -sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos-_" chicos por favor, sus Padres están desesperados"-dijo Graham.

De pronto Regina levanto la mano. _ "Yo la vi anoche". -dijo en un susurro culposo. -_ "Estaba en la Parada de autobus" .-

El profesor Sidney La miro con reproche y ella así Lo sintió. El también se sentía culpable. Nunca debió insistir con aquella amistad. _ "Señorita Mills, acompañe al oficial y le indica los detalles".

Regina Bajo la cabeza, ya no podía sostenerle la mirada. Y se dirigió a la Dirección con el oficial y el director Gold.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Regina no podía evitar sentirse culpables cada vez que entraba en aquel salón y veía el banco de Emma Swan, Vacío. Nunca se imagino Que la ausencia de Emma le doliera tato. Quiso negarlo e Intento Seguir con su vida. Pero ahora hasta su libro Preferido le recordaba a Emma. Porque no podes negar la realidad cuando te explota en la cara.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, hacia días que no podía comer y mucho menos dormir ... algo le había Pasado un Emma y ella nunca de lo iba a perdonar. Salio del colegio, estar allí la asfixiaba. Así que decidió ir a la clínica a ver a su un padre.

Al entrar en la clínica busco a su padre con la mirada. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. La culpa la estaba consumiendo, rezaba Para Que Emma estuviera bien. Realmente odiaba sentirse culpable por lo sucedido aquella Noche. De pronto Escucha las sirenas de la ambulancia. Odiaba ese ruido, Nunca entendería como su padre podía amar esa profesión. Siempre al limite, Sintiendo adrenalina cada vez que sonaba esa sirena. Sacrificando su tiempo. Como el prefería pasar su tiempo con gente enferma y al borde de la muerte, que con su Propia Familia? -Regina Suspiro y se volteo al ver como los Enfermeros corrían Hacia la puerta.

Por la puerta de la emergencia entra Una camilla con una chica cubierta de sangre ... Regina Pudo ver sus cabellos rubios ondulados. Lo Supo, era Emma. Todos los enfermeros corrían alrededor de la camilla.

Regina le sostuvo la mirada, de la misma forma que le sostuvo la mirada esa noche, Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Pánico y Regina lo sintió.

_ "Regina, ¿que haces acá Vete a casa por favor?". - Le dijo su padre mientras dejaba avanzar la camilla.

_ "Papá, ¿que le paso?"

_ "Regina, este no es un lugar para jugar. Vete por favor. Cuando vas a madurar y entender que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor?"

_ "Pero papá, por favor ..."

La camilla avanzo a una habitación separada por un cristal . Los Enfermeros querían controlarla y revisarla, Pero al · intentar tocarla Emma empezó a gritar descontrolada.

_ "Suéltenme,. No me toques noooo. Por favor. Dejameeee. Nooooo"

Regina se sintió morir. Del otro lado de la puerta.

_ "Regina, vete, vete a casaaa ¡Es Una Orden!"

Lo que Veía le parecía irreal. En una habitación se encontraba Emma, en lo que parecía ser una crisis. Gritando y llorando con la mirada perdida. La ropa rasgada, Cubierta de sangre ... Después de tres días. con ese mismo uniforme.

Los Enfermeros la sujetaron de brazos y piernas y le administraron un sedante intravenoso. Que termino por calmarla.

_ "Papá ..." Dijo Regina con sus ojos perdidos.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir una. Esta vez entran corriendo a los Padres de Emma, Mery Margaret y David Nolan. Llorando abrazados Gritando por Emma.

Regina se sentía en una película de terror Donde la única villana era de ella ... Las palabras de Emma le vinieron a la cabeza, "por que me haces esto? Por que te comportas Como una bruja?" - Eso es lo que había sido todos estos años con Emma, Una bruja? La villana de la historia?- Seguramente si, Porque veía a todas sus victimas Ahí. Emma, sus padres y Henry, que nunca se imagino todo el daño que su propia hija podía causar.

_ "Regina mi amor, espera. ¿Era tu amiga?" - Le pregunta su padre Más calmado, Creyendo entender La situación al notar que el uniforme que lleva la rubia es el mismo que lleva su hija. La morena miro a su padre con sus ojos marrones al borde de las lagrimas ... susurro un "NO" y empezó a correr.

_ "Reginaaaa ..." -grita su padre-

Lo que sentía, nunca antes lo sintió en su vida ... y menos con aquella inmensidad. Nunca pensó que sus acciones podían desatar tal aberración, tal tragedia. Si ella no fuera tan mala, si no hubiese envidiado tanto la felicidad de Emma. Si el odio no la hubiera cegado durante tantos años. Seguramente si se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, nada de eso hubiera Pasado y Emma estaría Feliz con su familia como siempre lo fue, como siempre debió ser. Pero lo cierto es que por mas que tratara de arreglar las cosas en su cabeza, ya no había nada que hacer y no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

En el fondo Regina era una adolescente en crisis, que creció en soledad. Ella solo necesitaba un poco de todo el amor y atención que tenia Emma. Porque ella detestaba a Emma, Pero Nunca Como para desearle algo así.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta se derrumbo. Recordando Todos esos años, Todas Las cosas que le había hecho a esa chica solo para sentirse mejor. Menos miserable. Y hoy era la peor de todas las alimañas de todo el mundo. Lloro Recordando los gritos de Emma, Esa mirada al acompañaría siempre que cerrara los ojos. Le falto el Aire ... Cerro los ojos y se dejo ir.

No Pudo calcular cuanto tiempo se Encontró en esa posición hasta que su padre golpeo La Puerta.

_ "Regina, mi amor. Acá Estabas. Estaba muy Preocupado. Lo que Pasó con Esa Chica ... no quiero que vuelvas a salir sola." -la abrazo con fuerza -

_ "Pa... papa... ¿que paso con ella?"-no podía pronunciar Las Palabras. Tenía tanto miedo de preguntar-

_ "Regina, no lo se...ella..."

_ "¿Va a estar Bien?"

_ "Físicamente si ..."

_ "¿A que te refieres con eso?"

_ "Regina, tu para mi siempre vas a ser una niña y ... entiendo que estas creciendo y yo te Juro que si te Pasara a ti yo moriría."

_ "¿Que paso papá?" -vuelve a preguntar-

Silencio. Sin sable Como decirlo. Henry Cerro los ojos. Trato de buscar la forma Más delicada. Pero no la Encontró. No la había.

_"la Violaron, Regina. La violaron."

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron Como Platos y sin Poder impedirlo, empezó a llorar.

"No, papá, no papi ..." - Grito con desesperación-

_ "Lo siento bebe ... Estas Cosas no deberían Pasar. Pero pasan Yes por eso que tienen cuidarse."

_ "Fue Mi culpa, fue mi culpa. Soy un monstruo. Me odio. Me quiero morir."

_ "¿Que dices mi amor? tu no tiene la culpa, ven"

Regina lo abrazo con fuerza, sin dejar de de llorar. Su padre le acaricio la espalda para calmarla y se durmió abrazada a su padre Como era de Cuando Una nena. Lo necesitaba tanto ... En ningún Otro lugar se iba Sentir mas segura que en esos brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**se que fui muy cruel con lo de Emma, pero prometo recompensarlos... espero que les guste el camino que va tomando la historia. se vienen c**_ ** _apitulos muy tiernos_** _ **.. sin mas que decirles,**_ _ **aquí les dejo el capitulo 4**_ _._

* * *

 **capitulo 4**

En la clínica, Emma estaba sentada con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. No repondría a estímulos. No seguía con la mirada. Estaba más retraída que nunca y no había querido comer.

_"Emma, cariño. Tienes que alimentarte. Si no comes no podremos ir a casa."- dijo angustiada su madre.

Al ver a Henry, Mary Margaret salió de la habitación. Para hablar con el. Mientras observaban a Emma por el vidrio.

_" ¿como sigue?"- consulto Henry

_"igual, no ha querido comer. No nos habla, ni nos mira...no se que mas hacer. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que tiene?" -pregunto su madre angustiada.

_los estudios indican que no es un daño neurológico... Emma tiene daños psicológicos. Probablemente por el shock emocional... la voy a derivar con el dr. Hopper. Es uno de nuestros mejores psicoanalistas. El sabrá como tratarla y ayudarla. Deben saber que Emma tiene un fuerte trauma psicológico y no va a ser fácil. Necesita paciencia.

Sus padres asintieron.-

_ "¿Regina, que haces ahí?"-le pregunta a la morena que estaba parada detrás de ellos con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

_"entonces... ¿se va a quedar así? ¿Para siempre?" -dijo mientras miraba a Emma por el vidrio.-

_"no lo se... lo siento bebe." –su padre se siente terrible. Quisiera ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento a su hija. Quisiera mentirle y decirle que la chica se pondrá bien, que todo estará mejor. Que volvería a ser la misma. Pero no puede mentirle.

_ "¿quieres pasar a verla?- pregunto Mery Margaret.

_ "no creo que quiera verme..." –dijo la morena.

_"vamos, pasa. Quizá le haga bien ver a alguien de su edad. Háblale, estoy segura de que te escucha."-aseguro la madre de la Joven.

La morena asintió y entro en la habitación. No dijo nada, solo la miro... su culpa iba en aumento.¿ Como perdonarse algo así?

_"Emma...yo... "-Suspiró y miro hacia la ventana. Su padre la miraba y con un gesto le indico que continuara. _"tienes una madre muy linda, es muy amable sabes? no me odia...después de todo lo que te hice... "-Regina queda en silencio y como si su cerebro se hubiera iluminado ella lo entendió - _"¡MIERDA! nunca se lo dijiste no? pero, por que? es eso, no lo sabe... por que eres así? por eso te odie sabes? porque no tienes una grieta. Eres tan recta. Nuca me frenaste. Por que, Emma?"

Henry entra en la habitación _"Regina, voy a acompañar a los padres de Emma con el Dr. Hopper. Podría quedarte con ella?"

_"si, papi." –Intenta dedicarle una sonrisa-

_"Ese es mi padre. Sin ánimos de presumir, es el mejor doctor el mundo... es muy dulce y te va a cuidar. El quiere el bien para la humanidad y aunque mi madre piense que es un soñador. A mi me gusta creer que es verdad. Cuando te veo con tus cuadernos y tus libros pienso en eso que dice el. Del trabajo y la lucha. Queriendo superarte todo el tiempo. Sin importarte lo que yo te diga. Crees en tus sueños. Y eso es lo que hace a un soñador. Yo te envidiaba tanto esa fortaleza..."

_"Regina, mi amor, ya es tarde. Debes irte".-le dice su padre entrando a la habitación-

_si, papá... ya me voy. –pero antes de irse, mira a Emma y le susurra al oído:

_eres fuerte Emma, yo lo se. Siempre lo supe. Todo va a estar bien. -

_"ok, debo irme… cuídala si? por favor". Su padre la abrazo y beso su frente. Suspiro y la vio marcharse tras la puerta.

Henry, quien escucho parte de la charla de Regina, mira a Emma y le dice:

_es una niña difícil. No? no es por justificarla, pero ha sido nuestra culpa. Yo me paso aquí todo el tiempo y su madre...entre el ayuntamiento y sus viajes... no tiene tiempo para ella. Nunca lo tuvo. Se esta convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa y yo solo quiero que sea feliz. Y con tanta amargura dentro, tanta oscuridad... temo que nunca lo sea. Pareces una buena persona Emma y se que tenerte ceca le va a hacer bien. "

* * *

Después de unos días, Regina siguió visitando a Emma en la clínica. No sabia que más decirle, así que decidió llevarle su libro preferido. Algo que tenían en común con Emma, finalmente no eran tan diferentes y Regina lo sabia.

_"Emma, te traje algo… mira, es "orgullo y prejuicio" se que te gusta. De hecho es uno d mis libros preferidos también. Pero lo negare hasta la muerte si te atreves a decirlo- esto ultimo lo dijo con su tono malvado. A veces se le hacia difícil hablarle a Emma, por momentos no sabia como tratarla- _"lo siento, realmente estoy tratando de cambiar contigo… bien, no soy muy buena con la lectura, tú siempre lo haces mejor. Pero dadas las circunstancias. Lo hare yo."

Regina se sienta en el sillón de la sala, al lado de Emma y comienza a leer con su voz ronca

 **_"** _ **«Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa. Sin embargo poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones...»"**_

 _Ambas se dejaron llevar por la lectura_

 _como si fuera parte de la rutina Regina al salir de clases siempre se presentaba en la clínica, a la misma hora y sin falta, pronta para leer un poco mas de aquel libro a la rubia. Pasaban horas hasta que su padre indicaba que debía retirarse._

 _Pero Emma seguía sin hablar, con su mirada perdida y siempre que alguien la tocaba, esta estallaba en una crisis._

 _Así permaneció después de una semana, ausente. Después de tener varias consultas con el doctor Hopper este decide darle el alta. Según el se recuperaría mas rápido en su casa, con sus cosas. Se sentiría más cómoda que en esa prisión. Seria cuestión de tiempo, había dicho. Pero no se veía ningún avance._

 _Como todos los días Regina paso por la clínica, directamente desde el colegio. Pero se encontró con la habitación de Emma vacía._

 __"Regina, no?" –le pregunta el doctor Hopper al verla entrar en la habitación de Emma._

 __"si, la misma." Se voltea y le sonríe con autoridad. _"y usted es?"_

 __lo siento, no quise asustarte. Soy el doctor Hopper. El psicoanalista que estaba viendo a Emma"_

 __"y que le paso? Porque no esta aquí?- pregunta preocupada-_

 __"decidí darle el alta, enviarla a casa. Seguiremos con el tratamiento domiciliario."_

 __"ahh…ok.-dice un poco decepcionada- realmente cree que mejore por estar en su casa?"_

 __"no lo se, esperemos que si. Es una buena chica y se nota que ha sufrido mucho"_

 __como lo sabe?_

 __porque puedo verlo en su mirada, al igual que en la tuya… deberías ir a verla a su casa"_

 __pero, yo no soy su amiga. No me parece correcto ir a su casa._

 __veo la forma en que le lees y puedo ver que esa tristeza se va al estar cerca de Emma, de la misma forma que lo veo en Emma. Se que pensaras que miento. Pero realmente tu no lo notas, pero cuando lees Emma parece volver un poco._

 __"De verdad lo cree? Ella ama ese libro."- lo dice mas emocionada de lo que quiso._

 __"y sabes lo que creo también? Que deberías dejar de culparte tanto. Aprovecha esta cercanía con Emma, para hacerse bien mutuamente"-El Doctor voltea para retirarse de la habitación de aquel hospital, pero la voz de Regina lo detuvo._

 __"doctor Hopper, como lo supo? Lo de la culpa?"- el dr. Sonríe, sin que la morena lo vea._

 __"quizá tu no te acuerdes de mi, pero te conozco desde que eras una niña"_

 _Regina lo entendió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrim_ _as._ _pasado que había querido olvidar toda su vida._

 __"Tranquila, cuando quieras volver. Sabes que siempre estaré disponible para ti. Hazme caso, ve a ver a Emma. No la dejes ahora, es cuando mas te necesita"_

 _Regina suspiro y entendió que el doctor Hopper tenía razón. Limpio las lagrimas que mojaban su rostro y se dirigió a la casa de Emma._

* * *

 __"se que es un abuso de confianza de mi parte, aparecerme en esta casa sin ser invitada. Pero no quiero dejar a Emma sin su cuota diaria de lectura. Le he dejado el libro y se que sola no lo va a leer…entonces yo… me preguntaba si…"_

 __"por supuesto Regina. Nos alegra que vinieras. Yo también creo que Emma disfruta mucho del tiempo de lectura. Es su libro preferido. Lo vio en una librería apenas llegamos aquí, cuando tenía 7 años. Y fue lo único que nos pidió para su cumpleaños. David no se lo quería comprar. Decía que era muy pequeña, que no lo entendería, que apenas sabia leer. Pero era lo único que nos pedía y no me pude negar. Me atrevería a decir que aprendió a leer con ese libro. –Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al recordarlo- pero bueno, en fin. Nos alegras que vinieras a verla. Ven, pasa. Quieres algo de tomar?"_

 __"no, muchas gracias"-dijo la morena, que recién ahora se daba cuenta todo lo que había juzgado a Emma y lo poco que conocía de ella en realidad. Miraba sus fotos de niña jugando con sus padres, una niña tan alegre, tan hermosa, tan feliz…_

 _Emma era luz y finalmente entendió lo que le dijo el doctor Hopper. Emma la iba a ayudar a dejar atrás tanta oscuridad._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me demore un poco en_ actualizar y el capitulo es un poco corto... pero quería que fueran notando el avance de la relacionan de Regina y Emma. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Entre los trabajos prácticos, pruebas y el tiempo que pasaba con Emma. Regina casi no tenia tiempo para su novio. así que ese fin de semana había prometido ir a verlo.

Daniel estaba en el mismo curso que Regina y Emma, aunque no era tan estudioso como las chicas, compartía esa cuota de maldad con la morena. era uno de los chicos mas atractivos y populares del instituto.

mientras escuchaban música y miraban una película en el cuarto de Daniel, estos empezaban a discutir.

_"no, no puedo ir a la fiesta. no tengo tiempo para eso Daniel"

_"para mi no tienes tiempo y para la estúpida de Swan, si?"

_"no es eso. ella ahora me necesita. no esta bien, ya te explique que ni siquiera mira, ni habla con sus padres. como si quisiera escapar. como si no quisiera estar aquí"

_"cuando vas a dejar de perder el tiempo con ese potus?"- pregunto Daniel, realmente molesto. últimamente Emma era un motivo de discusión entre ambos.

_"no hables así! no tienes idea por lo que ha tenido que pasar."

_"y tu si? vamos amor, dejemos de perder el tiempo con esa rata y centrémonos en mi. te parece? te he echado tanto de menos"-

la morena no dijo nada, no quería discutir con Daniel. pero no entendía porque le molestaba tanto que hablara de esa forma tan despectiva de Emma, cundo ella siempre lo había hecho de la misma forma. Lo cierto es que ya nada era como antes. trato de sacar a la rubia de su cabeza y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. cuando el beso comenzó a tomar otra intensidad, Regina se sintió incomoda y quiso separarse.

_"espera, Daniel..." -el continuo besándola.

_"shhh..." -tirándola en la cama.

_"espera, suéltame. no quiero..."

_"vamos Regina, hace un año que estamos juntos. ¡quiero que hagamos el amor!"

_"no quiero, Daniel. ¡suéltame!"-mira a su novio asustada-

_"vamos, debes ser la única idiota virgen en el colegio. hasta la rata de Emma Swan perdió la virginidad..." -continuo besándola y manoseándola.

_"déjame, no digas esas cosas. que me sueltes he dicho, por favor, Daniel "(esto ultimo lo dijo gritando) forcejeo hasta golpearlo en su entre pierna.

_"Regina... estas loca?"-ella logra salirse de su agarre, levantándose de la cama.

_"nunca vuelvas a tocarme, Daniel." -tras decir eso. salio corriendo-

* * *

Sabia que no podía ir a su casa en ese estado. Sentía tanto asco. Daniel fue su novio por un año y lo habían discutido, pero ella le había dejado muy en claro que no se sentía preparada para hacer el amor. no podía creer que el la intentara forzar.

caminaba por la calle perdida, sin saber que hacer, ni a donde ir. Sentía miedo y no quería estar sola. y se presento en el único lugar al que su corazón la llevo. y una vez mas se encontró parada en la puerta de la casa de Emma Swan. Su refugio desde hacia un tiempo.

_"Regina, ¿que haces aquí? ¿paso algo? ¿estas llorando? tus padres saben que estas aquí? voy a llamarlo."- Mary Margaret estaba asustada. ver a la morena así la angustiaba.

Regina apenas podía mirarla a los ojos. y no paraba de temblar. era una noche muy fría y ella había olvidado su abrigo en casa de Daniel.

_"Regina, pasa. estas temblando. que sucedió?"

_"señora Blanchard, ¿puedo ver a Emma?"-fue lo único que pudo decir.

_"es tarde, esta descansando. no creo que sea una buena idea..." -dijo Mary Margaret

_"déjala pasar. quizá tenga que decirle algo importante. después llamaremos a su padre. deja que resuelvan sus cosas" -dijo David-

_"esta bien, pasa".

Regina apenas pudo simular un intento de sonrisa en su rostro. y susurro un "Gracias".

* * *

al entrar en la habitación de Emma... ella estaba sentada en un sofá ubicado debajo de la ventana. con su cabeza recostada al vidrio

_"Emma, mi amor. ha venido Regina. te dejo con ella si?"

Regina entro en la habitación y se quedo parada en la puerta por unos minutos, en silencio. mirándola sin saber exactamente porque estaba ahí. hasta que decidió romper el silencio. con una voz temblorosa que Emma nunca había escuchado en Regina.

_"Em...Emma, lo siento tanto... (suspiro) soy una horrible persona. yo..." -rompe en llanto-

Emma por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miro. le dirigió la mirada. pero esta vez en sus ojos reflejo preocupación.

_"estaba en casa de Danield... nos estábamos besando y...yo no... no quería...nunca entendí tan claro...lo siento, lo siento... lo siento tanto Emma" -llevando sus manos a su boca para retener el sollozo.

Regina comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado, como Daniel la había querido forzar a mantener relaciones y como ella logro escapar.

Emma suspiro. dejando salir todo el aire que había guardado esas semanas... y le dio una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa tranquilizadora. lo que a Regina le sorprendió.

Emma sabia que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Regina era la única que ahora comprendía su dolor, sus miedos. aunque afortunadamente Daniel no había logrado conseguir lo que se propuso. Emma ahora estaba viendo en Regina alguien que la comprendía y no alguien a la que le generaba lastima como todas las semanas atrás.

_"Emma... gracias. realmente te admiro" -dijo Regina y le devolvió la sonrisa. mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

_"¿quieres que leamos algo? no me voy a poder ir a dormir así!" Regina se levanta y comienza a mirar el cuarto de Emma. ya había estado muchas veces en esos días. pero nunca había prestado atención a la pequeña repisa llena de libros.

_"bien, ¿que quieres leer?" -dijo mientras repasaba los títulos de los libros que tenia Emma. _"orgullo y prejuicio?" -Emma sonríe y Regina pone los ojos en blanco _"Eres una romantica, Swan. pero ahora sabes que yo también lo amo" toma el libro y comienza a leer.

* * *

con el paso de los días Emma fue mejorando notoriamente. seguía sin hablar, sin dejar que la tocaran. pero había vuelto a pintar y a escribir. algo que le apasionaba. poco a poco emma iba volviendo a la vida. gracia a las visitas de Regina. a esos monólogos que la morena le dedicaba. ese tiempo. Emma reía con los chistes y la ironía de Regina.

cosa que sus padres se lo agradecieron.

_"estuvimos hablando con el doctor Hopper y cree que seria bueno que Emma vuelva al colegio. -le decían a Regina los padres de Emma- nosotros tenemos miedo. sabemos lo crueles que pueden ser los adolescentes, pero entendemos que encerrándola aquí no la estamos ayudando... te quería..- mira a David- te queríamos pedir que la cuidaras. que no dejes que nada malo le pase. si pasa algo, quiero que nos cuentes. ella no lo hará, nunca lo hizo. muchas veces llegaba golpeada. se encerraba en su habitación a llorar y nunca nos contaba por que.. entendíamos que eran cosas de chicos y nunca quisimos interferir. David decía que ella debía forjar su carácter, que ella lo tenia que resolver... pero todo fue empeorando. se encero en sus estudios y ya nunca trajo amigos. la veía muy sola hasta dudaba que tuviera amigos. hasta que apareciste en la clínica... yo se que que ha cambiado mucho por ti. y se que quizá sea mucha responsabilidad para ti. y que sea mucho de mi parte pedirte esto, pero Cuídala, si?"-

Regina nunca imagino que fuera la culpable de todas esas lagrimas derramadas por Emma. porque aunque ella no la golpeara, era la que fomentaba muchas veces que esas cosas pasaran... fueron tantos años.. y ahora... ella tenia que cuidarla, de ella misma. de lo que ella había creado.

_esta bien. no se preocupe señora Blanchard, yo cuidare de Emma. le prometo que no dejare que nadie le haga daño. nunca mas..-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ella nunca volverá a estar sola. se lo juro-

unas lagrimas fueron derramadas por mary Margaret. pero de felicidad. sabia que esa chica era sincera. y que realmente apreciaba a Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hol**_ ** _a, hola! aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic. espero que les este gustando y no se les haga tedioso el tiempo que tiene la historia. acá llueve, hay una hermosa tormenta, esta ideal para leer un poco._**

 ** _disfrute mucho escribiendo este cap. me parece necesario que finalmente aclararan todo para poder empezar de cero._**

 ** _Me gusta saber su opinión y algunos comentarios me parecen divertidos._**

 ** _sin mas... los dejo con el capitulo 6._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

EL primer dia de colegio había llegado. Emma tenia que volver. si bien era muy inteligente, Regina la había puesto al dia con sus cuadernos y carpetas.

La morena intentaría proteger a la rubia a costa de todo. se había propuesto cumplir con aquella promesa que le hizo a la madre de la rubia. Emma había sufrido mucho, no permitiría que nada mas le pasara.

Esa mañana desayuno muy temprano, se ducho, se puso el uniforme y con su mejor sonrisa paso por casa de Emma a buscarla con su chófer.

_"Señora blancherd. Emma ya esta lista?" -pregunto la chica ansiosa.

_ "esta en su habitación terminando de arreglarse. pero ya te lo he dicho. llámame Mary Margaret".

_"lo se... voy a ver si Emma necesita algo..."

"no lo harás no?" -Mary sonríe,negando con la cabeza y le dice _"adelante"

_"Emma, todo esta bien?" -dijo la chica entrando a la habitación.-

Emma que se miraba al espejo con su uniforme nuevo. un poco perdida, volver a verse con ese uniforme le traía recuerdos no muy realmente asustada...

_"todo esta bien. no tienes nada de que preocuparte. yo voy a estar ahí.. ya nada va a ser como antes. te lo juro."

Emma le sonríe con pesar. últimamente habían aprendido a comunicarse por medio de sonrisas y de miradas.

* * *

Emma llego al colegio con Regina llamando la atención de todos los compañeros... se oían murmullos y algunas risas burlonas...

Emma se sentó en su banco, al fondo del aula. y Regina, al frente como siempre... Regina aprovechaba cada momento para mirar hacia la rubia y le sonreía para mostrarle seguridad. tenia tanto miedo de que algo le pasara. La clase paso con total normalidad. al profesor Sidney le alegraba tener a la rubia de nuevo. aunque el no lo aceptaría nunca, Emma Swan era su preferida.

al sonar el timbre. Regina tuvo que separarse de Emma, tenia que pasar por la oficina del director por unas papeles que debería rellenar. La rubia por su parte se dirijo al corredor donde se encontraba su casillero. estaba sacando uno de sus libros hasta que sintió pasos que se detuvieron justo detrás de ella. respiro hondo y cerro los ojos.

_"vaya, vaya... miren lo que ha traído la tormenta" -dijo Eric. "parece que aprecio la rata" dijo el chico y todos rieron.

_"que pasa Emmita? te cortaron la lengua?" -todos rien.- "vamos Emma, no te hagas la difícil. lo sabemos todos. no quieres salir conmigo esta noche? me gustaría probar también."

de pronto como cundo te ves reflejada en un espejo. Regina parada al final del pasillo. veía la escena inmóvil. Emma que solo podía caminar hacia atrás, evitando el contacto de Eric. con los ojos cerrados. hasta chocar con el frío metal de los casilleros. y el chico tomándola por la cintura.

_"suéltala imbécil, no la toques"- grita Regina hecha una furia. despidiendo fuego de su mirada.

pero fue demasiado tarde, Emma salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

_"emmaaa" -grito Regina... _"eres un maldito imbécil, Eric".- dándole una cachetada.

_"no quiero que nadie se vuelva a meter con Emma."

_"¿que te pasa Regina? ahora que Daniel te dejo, te dedicas a la beneficencia?"

_"¿de que hablas?"- mira a Daniel y este esquiva su mirada- _"oh...ya..."- sonríe entendiendo todo. con su mejor sonrisa irónica y le dice- _"si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Emma te juro que lo lamentaras"- cuando se ponía en su papel de Reina malvada, nadie se atrevía a contradecir a la morena. eso lo había heredado de su madre. poder intimidar a todo un curso.

salio corriendo tras Emma que se encontraba en el baño, en plena crisis.

_"Emma...yo... escucha, no le hagas caso a ese idiota. no le hagas caso a ninguno. es mi culpa. perdonadme, yo debí cuidarte mejor. tenia que haberlo sabido..."

_"NO. calla, ya no quiero oírte. ya no quiero escucharte hablar. todo esto si es tu culpa. siempre lo fue. tu me odiaste desde siempre. hiciste que todos me odiaran. que nadie me respetara. no puedes cuidarme de ti misma, Señorita Mills." -Grito sin siquiera respirar las palabras. tanta bronca, tanto odio... sin que Regina pudiera decir nada. Emma se levanto y antes de cerrar la puerta del baño le dijo-

_"no me busques, se que me visitabas porque tenias culpa. pero sabes una cosa? te libero. no quiero verte mas. no quiero tenerte cerca nunca mas. eres la persona mas egolatra y superficial que vi en mi vida. no me extraña que tu madre no te quiera"

-y como si de una puñalada se tratara... Regina se toco el pecho. que ahora le dolía... sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no pudo contener.

* * *

Emma corrió sin parar hasta llegar a su casa. encerrándose en su habitación. Mary Margaret y David estaban en la sala no tuvieron tiempo para frenarla. pero pudieron ver que estaba llorando.

_"Emma, abre esa puerta en este preciso momento. por favor Emma, yo te adoro cielo. pero necesito saber que te esta pasando..."

sin obtener respuestas.

Mary Margaret decidió llamar al doctor Henry Mills, quizás el podría hablar con su hija para saber que es lo que ocurría con Emma.

pero contra todo pronostico...nadie pudo contactarse con Regina esa tarde...

Regina que estaba perpleja por lo que le había dicho Emma, solo podía culparse.. nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

se había quedado en el baño llorando y cuando logro calmarse un poco. corrió hasta llegar al puerto. entrando a un bar. bebiendo alcohol. una copa tras otra para olvidar. olvidar a Emma, olvidar sus gritos en ese hospital. sus llantos, la cara de preocupación y el llanto de sus padres. las palabras de Emma... el desamor de su madre.

pasaron el dia buscándola sin tener noticias. después de lo sucedido con Emma, todos esperaban lo peor.

Ya era de noche y Mery Margaret no quería contarle lo que ocurría con Regina a su hija... pero ella veía la preocupación en sus rostros.

_"Emma, cariño... tu amiga, Regina... ha desaparecido. nadie la ha visto. nunca llego a casa desde el colegio. podrías contarnos lo que paso? si sabes algo dilo Emma, habla con nosotros. por favor"

_"como? no... yo...Dios,es mi culpa no?"

_"nada de culparse, Emma. todo va a estar bien. seguro es un mal entendido y ella vuelve a casa en cualquier momento."

Emma entro en crisis. lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, fue su secuestro... tuvieron que llamar al dr. Hopper que al evaluar la situación la termino sedando. recomendando a sus padres que no la presionaran, que necesitaba tiempo y espacio. y sobretodo, que la dejaran descansar.

* * *

Regina por su parte, no paraba de llorar. el cantinero que la reconoció, termino llamando a Marco. quien la fue a buscar de inmediato.

al entrar por la puerta, Henry abrazo a su hija, sintiéndole olor a alcohol... la mando a darse una ducha. indicándole que la esperaría en su despacho.

Reginna bajo las escaleras de la mansión después de un baño reparador. se dirijio al despacho de su padre.

_"Papi, se puede?" -dijo Regina tras golpear la puerta.

el hizo una seña y ella entro.

_ "quiero saber que esta pasando contigo, hija? que te esta ocurriendo para que hagas una cosa semejante?

_"Papá, yoo... no se por donde empezar!" -dijo la morena mirando a aquel hombre a los ojos._"yo tengo la culpa de lo que le paso a Emma... yo quiero olvidarme de todo y no puedo."

_"cariño, de que hablas? tu no puedes culparte de lo que le paso a tu amiga".

_"no es mi amiga...ese es el problema."- su padre le lanzo una mirada indicando no comprender de lo que hablaba la morena. ella trago saliva y prosiguió.- _"escúchame, no soy la persona que tu crees. no soy esa chica dulce que tu piensas que soy. Soy una mala persona, papà. me he convertido en un ser horrible y despreciable"

_"pero Regina, de que hablas?"

_"de lo que le he hecho a Emma, no hoy, ni ayer...desde que tenia 7 años... yo la odiaba tanto. ella era feliz yo lo veía en su cara. siempre sonreía. su sonrisa era hermosa. era muy feliz... pero a mi me daba envidia, me daba odio...envidiaba verla con sus padres de la mano en el parque. odiaba que la fueran a buscar al colegio, mientras que a mi me iba a buscar Marco. odiaba verla feliz papà, me daba tanta envidia. no merecía nada de lo que le hice."

_"Regina, por Dios, cálmate..."

_" le hice la vida imposible, papà. solo porque era feliz. por tener todo lo que yo no tenia... la aleje de sus amigos. me burle de ella... dia tras dia, siempre encontraba una razón, un motivo para culparla de lo mal que me iba. de lo triste que era mi vida. de que mi madre no me quisiera"

_"No digas eso, bebe. tu sabes que tu madre te adora no? es una mujer difícil. solo eso... es exigente, pero solo por que quiere lo mejor para ti cariño. esto... es nuestra culpa. no debes culparte a ti...si yo..."

_"No, de niña, podría ser... pero yo era consciente de lo que hacia, y creo que realmente disfrutaba verla mal. me sentía mejor... el dia de su desaparición le dije que me daba asco, que me daba asco entiendes?"

_Reg... -pero ella no lo dejo continuar-

_"esa noche, en la que desapareció... yo la vi. ella salia de la biblioteca. estaba lloviendo... estaba en la parada del autobus... yo estaba en el auto con Marco y la vi... ella me vio. le sostuve la mirada y por mi orgullo, por mi odio... la deje ahí. la deje ahí sabiendo que con la lluvia el autobus iba a demorar. la deje sabiendo que era tarde. la deje sola sin importarme que le podía pasar algo..."

_"Regina..."

_ "pappi... cuando la vi cubierta de sangre lo supe.. soy de lo peor, soy un monstruo. no puedo cuidarla de mi... no puedo... me tengo que alejar de ella. por favor sácame de aquí. de este colegio. envíame a Inglaterra. a ese internado que mamà quiso enviarme siempre. quizá, si la hubieras dejado nada de esto le hubiera pasado a Emma..."

_"Regina, mi niña hermosa. ven"- le dijo extendiendo sus brazos. hundiendo a la morena en un cálido abrazo-_ "No puedes saberlo. quizás, quizás...pero lo único seguro es que hoy te arrepientes de todo eso y que los avances que Emma ha hecho son gracias a ti. yo creo que tendrías que hablar con ella, dile todo esto que me dijiste a mi. pídele perdón. sea lo que sea que pase con ella... tu no puedes cargar con esa culpa..no te hace bien, chiquita" -apretando el abrazo para después limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro.-_"mira, si después de hablar con Emma sigues pensando lo mismo...te juro que mañana mismo te saco de ese colegio... y te mando a donde tu quieras.."

_"gracias, papi. te amo."

* * *

esa noche Regina no durmió..no pudo dejar de pensar en su conversacion con su padre y lo que le diría Emma. así que al dia siguiente se despertó temprano. se vistió para ir al colegio. pero decidió pasar por la casa de la rubia, no podía demorar ni un minuto mas esa conversación.

menos de media hora y ella se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de la rubia.

Mery Margaret al sentir el timbre se asusto. eran apenas las 7:00 a.m.

_"Regina, por Dios! estas bien? te hicieron algo?"

_"señora Blancherd, yo.. necesito ver a Emma, necesito hablar con ella..."

_"no creo que sea conveniente. "- dice Mary Margaret

_"Regina, Emma tuvo una crisis anoche. al enterarse de tu desaparición..."- dice David-

_"sr. Nolan... como esta ella?"

_"bien, el dr hopper tuvo que venir y le administro un sedante. dijo que la dejáramos descansar, que evitáramos presionarla... no creo que..."

_"quizá seria conveniente que Emma vea que esta bien. que no le paso nada."-dice Mary Margaret después de pensarlo un rato.

_"ella tenia miedo de que te pasara lo mismo que a ella..."

_"no me merezco nada de esto. no merezco que se preocupen por mi... yo ...las veces que Emma volvió llorando del colegio, los golpes, las humillaciones, sus miedos.. sus pesadillas por las noches.. fui yo."- un silencio se escucho en la sala. Los padres de Emma no daban crédito de lo que oían ...hasta que se escucho un ruido. al mirar estaba Emma en la puerta de su habitación, mirándolos.

_"Emma..."

_"Regina, estas bien... no te hicieron nada, que te paso? donde estabas? tenia mucho miedo. lo siento. fue por mi culpa no?"

_"Emma, lo siento, fue mi culpa..todos estos años. nunca lo imagine... yo, te arruine la vida. todo lo que dijiste. tenias razón era verdad...soy un monstruo."

_"todo lo que dije... no lo creo en verdad. yo solo me sentí desbordada. me sentí morir. necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar. a quien transmitirle todo mi dolor. no tienes que sentirte asi, culpable. no fue tu culpa. yo no te culpo. no lo hagas tu."

_"durante años quise depositar todo lo malo que me pasaba en ti...no tienes que disculparte conmigo."

_"ok, podemos empezar de cero? podemos empezar por conocernos.." -dijo Emma

_ok. mi nombre es Regina Mills y tengo 17 años...mi color preferido es el rojo."-lo que hizo sonreír a Emma y a sus padres-

_"mi nombre es Emma swan, también tengo 17 años y amo mucho la pintura."

_"de verdad?"- pregunto la morena. la rubia luego de asentir con su cabeza le hace señas para que la siga al atico. luego de entrar Regina pudo percibir una habitación llena de arte, de color, de mucha historia, de mucha vida.- _"Emma, esto es genial! por Dios! eres increíble!"

_"gracias. Realmente te gusta?"

_"por supuesto. no tenia idea! me encanta!" -y realmente Regina notaba que no sabia nada de Emma. y le muestra una sonrisa radiante, mientras comprendía que esto era un nuevo comienzo para ambas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 7. un c** **apitulo musical. me gusta mucho imaginar a Regina bailando d** **anza** **contemporánea, no se... yo escribí este c** **apitulo escuchando "** **Demons," de Imagine Dragons.** **así que lo recomiendo como "soundtrack" de este c** **apitulo. espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Emma volvió al colegio, con Regina que prometía que esta vez toda iba a ser diferente. Y realmente lo seria. Ella cuidaría de Emma, lo tenía asumido. No dejaría que nada le pasara. Nunca más. No por la culpa, sino porque era su amiga. Su nueva y verdadera amiga.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, Emma hablaba solo lo necesario. Pero cada día iba avanzando un poco más. Pero con Regina, había recuperado la sonrisa. Era prácticamente la Emma de antes. Pero solo delante de ella.

Regina no dejo a Emma sola en ningún momento, la acompañaba hasta el baño. Cosa que a la rubia le causaba mucha gracia y aunque se canso de decirle que no era necesario, la morena nunca se daba por vencido. Era muy cabeza dura.

El día paso con la normalidad que la situación lo permitía. Aun seguían los murmullos, las risotadas. Pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada a Emma. no, desde que se había convertido en la protegida de Regina.

Daniel, por su parte, después de lo sucedido con Regina, ya no se acercaba a ella. la miraba a lo lejos de Reojo. Pero ya ni se saludaban. La morena había decidido no contar nada de lo sucedido aquella noche. y le había hecho prometer a Emma que tampoco diría nada. ella aseguraba que no se iba a volver a repetir, porque nunca mas volvería con el.

Con el paso de los días comenzaban a conocerse un poco mas, a saber un poco mas de la otra. Regina sabía ahora, que Emma amaba escribir y pintar. y por lo que había visto, la rubia pintaba muy bien.

por otro lado Regina no contaba mucho de su vida y Emma intentaba no presionarla. todavía estaban aprendiendo a convivir.

su profesor Sidney al ver el cambio de actitud de Regina y ver lo cambiada que estaba Emma se sentía feliz. finalmente iba a ser un año muy productivo para las dos. de todas manera Emma tampoco volvió a hablar del secuestro. nadie se animaba a preguntar. entendían que el hecho de que aun siguiera conservando secuelas del trauma, significaba que no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

cada semana iba a terapia con el doctor hopper, pero hasta el momento solo hablaba de Regina. de su cambio y lo bien que se estaban llevando. del silencio de la morena y de que le iba a dar tiempo.

Regina sin embargo lo evitaba, desde hacia unos dia trataba de evitar cruzarse con el dr Hopper. no iba mas a la clínica para no encontrarlo.

su madre seguía de viaje, ahora estaba en londres y por el tour programado no tenia fecha de regreso hasta dentro de unos meses. así de fácil era la relación con su madre que tenia que fijarse en una agenda la próxima vez que la volvería a ver.

* * *

Emma caminaba por el pasillo del colegio. Regina tendria taller optativo. nunca le había dicho en que asignatura se había anotado. Emma se había anotado en arte. mientras se dirigía al salón escucho una música que le llamo su atención. esa voz era conocida...la melodía. era la voz de Dan Reynolds, el vocalista de Imagines dragons.

al acercarse al salón de danza pudo ver por la ventana a las alumnas de contemporáneo sentadas en el suelo y su profesora parada en un rincón y a una morena bailando en el centro del salón.

cuando la reconoció juro que estaba soñando. era la misma Regina. descalza. tenia un vestido negro, bastante corto, pero suelto y un mini shorts negro. parecía una autentica bailarina de ballet. girando en su lugar. como las muñequitas que se encuentran en las cajas de música.

 **"...I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide / Quiero esconder la verdad,quiero protegerte .pero con la bestia dentro, no hay ningún lugar en el que podamos escondernos."**

movía sus brazos y sus piernas como sentía la música. con movimientos delicados. se expresaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, con cada centímetro de su piel. parecía una canción triste, su letra era triste al igual que su coreografía y la expresión de su rostro. nunca vio a la morena tan transparente como en aquel momento.

 **"...Don't want to let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't want to hide the truth/No quiero decepcionarte, pero estoy atado al infierno, aunque creo que todo esto es por ti, no quiero esconder la verdad."**

nunca se la imagino tan pasional, se la veía ta recta, se la imaginaba en asignaturas como literatura... era realmente sorprendente ver a Regina Mills ahí. por que no le había contado que hacia contemporánea? desde cuando lo haría? seguro que desde siempre, porque se la veía tan perfecta. por que lo había ocultado. Y por que nunca la vio en ninguna muestra?. la cabeza de Emma no paraba de dar vueltas.

 **"...Your eyes, they shine so bright I want to save their light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how/Tus ojos, brillan tan fuerte, quiero salvar su luz, ahora no puedo escapar a esto salvo que tú me digas cómo."**

con el sonido del bombo marcando el tono y la intensidad de los coros. contrastando notablemente con el resto de la canción, la cual tiende a ser tranquila y calmada.

de movimientos lentos a rápidos a medida que el tema iba avanzando y ahora hasta parecía desgarrarse por dentro. sus ojos oscurecidos y hasta podría afirmar que esta reteniendo lagrimas que no deja caer. sus manos rozaban su pelo, ahora desaliñados. y a ella, a la chica perfecta parece no importarle. no ahora que esta liberando sus demonios.

 **"...When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide/Cuando sientas mi calor, mira dentro de mis ojos, es donde se esconden mis demonios, es donde se esconden mis demonios, no te acerques tanto, dentro está oscuro, es donde se esconden mis demonios, es donde se esconden mis demonios."**

la canción termino y todos aplaudieron a una Regina que ahora estaba en el suelo con una expresión triste y una lagrima recorriendo su rostro. Emma sonreía sin poder evitarlo. que era eso? la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. al ver como Regina limpiaba esa lagrima de su rostro y tomar su expresión de siempre. supo que la mascara volvía a aparecer. así que decidió irse antes de que la vieran.

* * *

el dia paso y Regina que se había propuesto enseñarle buena música a Emma. va a su casa al finalizar el horario de clase. Emma la veía sonreír y disfrutar de cada canción nueva que le mostraba con entusiasmo y no podía dejar de pensar en Regina bailando con tanta pasión.

sonaba un tema de jazz, un solo de armónica que Regina disfrutaba con sus ojos cerrados. Emma se preguntaba donde había estado esa Regina todo ese tiempo. esa Regina que si Parecía amar la vida. con dolor, con miedo, pero con mucha pasión. disfruto cada melodía hasta que el tema termino y se genero un silencio. Emma no podía salir de su asombro. la morena abre los ojos y es la primera en romper el silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_"entonces, te gusta esa canción?"

_"ah! por Dios, es horrenda Regina!" -rieron las dos-

_"Vamos, es fabulosa! Seguro no tienes afectado el oído?"

_"no, escucho perfectamente una horrenda canción!" -más risas-

_"definitivamente no sabes valorar lo bueno. es apreciar los compases, la melodía, la letra de la canción, la historia que cuenta. es casi como leer un buen libro."

Emma que había decidido no comentar nada de lo que había visto en la tarde. al ver a la morena expresándose con tanta pasión. no pudo evitar preguntarle.

_"es lo que tu haces al bailar?" -se hace un silencio bastante incomodo para Emma, lo que hace que se arrepienta enseguida al ver la expresión sombría que toma el rostro de Regina.

_"¿como lo sabes?"- pregunto la morena seria.

_"te vi hoy en el salón de danza... cuando iba camino a mi clase de arte."

Otro silencio incomodo se genero y Emma que tiene en claro que metió la pata, pero que ya no puede con la curiosidad. vuelve a preguntar

_"entonces, como y cuando nació tu amor por el baile?"

_"Emma, yo... debería irme. es muy tarde. mi padre me ha castigado por lo del otro dia. solo me dio permiso para venir a traerte el CD."

_"Lo siento yo... no quería incomodarte."

_"no, esta bien. Nos vemos. Cuídate, si?" se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada en la habitación de Emma tratando de fingir una sonrisa que ambas saben que no es real. pasa por la sala sin mirar atrás.

_" Adiós señora Blanchard. Adiós señor Nolan!"- grito al pasar la morena, cerrando la puerta de la calle a su espalda.

Regina sale corriendo. Limpiándose una lagrima que cae al cerrar la puerta...Corre sin pensar. Porque le duele, realmente le duele recordarlo... porque recodar siempre le generaba esa angustia asfixiante. deseoso de aire. recordar a su madre, quien nunca la quiso. su amor por la música, por el baile. Como la vio sonreír en su primera audición. lo único que compartían. Su pasión. Hasta ese día en el que todo cambio. El día en el que se convirtió en la nena más sola de todo el universo. Recordó al Dr. Hopper, recordó a su madre y la recordó a ella, a Zelena.


	8. Chapter 8

_**bueno, acá esta el capitulo 8... no se si realmente les esta gustando la historia. ni si todos los que la siguen realmente están**_ ** _leyendo_** _ **aun. pero les cuento que empieza a develarse el misterio de Zelena. en estos capítulos ya se van a enterar que paso finalmente con ella, Regina y su madre. y la historia con Emma va un poco lenta. no me gusta que se enamoren enseguida. me gusta darles su tiempo. espero no sea mucho para ustedes. pero y**_ ** _a se están mirando con otros ojos. de a poquito._**

 ** _bueno, lean y comenten si eso les apetece... me gusta saber su opinión._**

 **Capitulo** **8**

una imagen borrosa, se escuchan risas. la imagen de una piscina, un osito de peluche. sus rizos rojos. de pronto, un grito ensordecedor la saca de esa felicidad. "Regiiinaaa" sus ojos verdes se apagan.. lluvia, truenos, oscuridad.

Regina despierta llorando, sudorosa, volvieron esos sueños. volvió a soñar con Zelena. como se acalla el alma cuando este se quiere expresar? y de tanto negar la realidad esta nos visita a través de los sueños.

la recordaba tan claro... esa nena dulce, esos ojos verdes y su hermoso cabello rojizo... Zelena.

era un tema tabú en su casa, ya nadie la podía nombrar. habían desaparecido las fotos, los recuerdos, todo lo que la pudiera recordarla. que hasta la había olvidado. corrió por el pasillo y encotro la habitación a la que nadie entraba y su madre tenia cerrada bajo llave. corrió al encortar esa llave entre las cosas de su madre.

al entrar pudo ver una habitación decorada de rosa, vestidos, juguetes, oitos,muñecas, cuadros y fotos. era ella, la colorada de rizos de sus sueños.

Zelena, su hermana mayor.

Regina lloraba sin consuelo. entendía todo. recordó ese odio repentino de su madre. por eso ella nunca estaba en casa. para no verla a ella.

La culpa era algo que había sentido toda su vida, no solo con Emma. desde pequeña le habían instalado ese sentimiento. ahí yacían todos sus demonios. toda su oscuridad. cuando pierdes el control de tu propia vida no te podes hacer cargo de todo lo que pase después. es como un domino.

* * *

Durante unos días Regina intento evitar a Emma. no quería que le pregunte nada. no quería mostrar su dolor frente a ella. se sentía tan vacía. no quería tener que abrirse a nadie.

Emma por su lado estaba triste y preocupada...hacia días que no sabia que le pasaba a Regina. repasaba en su cabeza cada cosa que había pasado ese dia. y escuchaba ese tema que había visto bailar a Regina. "Demonios, pero cuales podían ser esos demonios." la distancia que ella ponía entre las dos la angustiaba. se había encariñado mucho con Regina y en esos 3 días ya la extrañaba. la morena ponía escusas tontas para Evitarla y eso le partía el corazón. durante las clases ahora se dedicaba a observarla. sentía como si volviera en el tiempo, antes de su secuestro, antes de su amistad y aunque parezca increible. eso no lo podía soportar. no podia soportar ser invisible para la morena. pero lo cierto es que Regina estaba inmersa en su dolor. no lo hacia para hacerle daño a Emma. pero ella no lo sabia. en un momento no aguanto mas y al salir de clase se dirige a la clínica. necesitaba hablar con el doctor Hopper.

cuando sube al ascensor de la clínica, levanta la mirada y ve que Regina lo corre y se sube. que al verla no dice nada y baja la mirada.

emma se enoja," porque ni siquiera me mira.. porque me evita de esa manera?"

después de un silencio incomodo, como ya la tenia acostumbrada Regina. Emma decide hablar.

_"Regina, tenemos que hablar. estoy cansada de que me evites y me mientas. quiero saber que te pasa conmigo. te arrepientes de ser mi amiga? tu odio volvió? es eso? "

_"Emma, déjame por favor"-sigue sin mirarla.

de pronto la luz se corta y el ascensor se para. el rostro de Regina se torna pálido y dice

_"esto no puede ser verdad"

_"se corto la luz. es todo"- dice Emma recostándose en el extremo del ascensor.

Regina golpea la puerta y grita _"ayuda, sácame de aquí"

Emma la mira extrañada y ve como Regina se sienta en el suelo agarrándose las piernas y cerrando los ojos. la ve respirar extraño y su expresión de enojo se va.

_"Regina, estas bien?"

_"Emma, no puedo respirar. me falta el aire"-dice Regina en un susurro.

Emma se asusta y trata de tranquilizarla _"Regina, no pasa nada quédate tranquila. ya nos abrirán. no tengas miedo"

pero Regina no podía oírla. estaba atravesando una crisis de ansiedad.

_"por favor Regina, no me hagas esto. escucha, intenta respirar hondo. vamos por favor" al ver que Regina no reaccionaba se pone a llorar e inconscientemente estira su mano y le agarra la mano a Regina.

al rozar su mano siente una electricidad. inmediatamente se separan. luego Emma lo vuelve a intentar tomando la mano de Regina.

no sabe explicar si es porque hace mucho no tocaba a nadie, pero podía asegurar que la piel de Regina era la mas suave del mundo.

"Regina" -dice una Emma temblorosa. Regina mira su mano y la mira a los ojos.

_"Emma"

_"tranquila, yo estoy contigo. no estas sola" -la rubia le sonríe y la respiración de Regina comienza a volverse normal.

_"Perdóname, yo no te odio. yo si quiero ser tu amiga. pero..."

_"te prometo que no te voy a preguntar nada mas. pero por favor no vuelvas a alejarte de mi. nunca mas" - dice Emma mientras unas lagrimas caen por su rostro.

_Emma, no. perdóname. fui egoísta. siempre lo soy. incluso tu que superas tus miedos para ayudarme y yo..."

_"shh...lo entiendo Regina. yo estoy aquí ahora"

_Emma, tengo un pasado tan oscuro que me cuesta pensar en el. que tan solo decirlo en voz alta en este momento me mataría. mis demonios, los demonios con los que convivo me carcomen el alma. soy un ser oscuro Emma. no te conviene estar cerca de mi. todo lo que toco lo destruyo. lo mato. y tu eres tan... viva. tan luminosa. tu sonrisa podría iluminar toda la ciudad. tu mirada... tu eres luz. te mereces lo mejor en este mundo. y yo... no puedo. lo siento Em.

_"Regina, no digas eso. tu no tienes idea de lo luminosa que eres, de lo viva que estas. tu pasión al bailar. tu manera de vivir a través de la música. no eres oscuridad. jamas podrás convencerme de eso. y por mas oscuridad que haya en tu pasado. prometo ayudarte a recuperar tu luz, tu brillo. que están ahí, que yo los veo. pero evidentemente tu no lo haces. Regi, no te voy a presionar. en algún momento en el que ya no sientas esa oscuridad tan latente me lo contaras. no importa. yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. -emma no había vuelto a soltar su mano. a pesar del dolor e incomodidad que le producía tan solo el rose de su piel con alguien... con Regina no era así, todo lo contrario.

el ascensor finalmente se pone en marcha y las dos adolescentes se bajan en el piso del dr. hopper.

_"vienes a ver a tu padre?"

_"no, quería hablar con el dr. hopper"

_"yo también, el es increíble"

_"lo es" dice Regina con una sonrisa.

_"Regina... vas a estar bien no?"

_"ahora si... gracias Emma" - le dice mientras ve desaparecer a la rubia tras la puerta del doctor hopper.

* * *

El dr. hopper habla con Emma quien le cuenta lo ocurrido en esos días. el entiende el progreso y le vuelve a decir que tiene que tener confianza y paciencia con Regina. finalmente Emma se va a su casa. cuando el doctor hopper acompaña a Emma a la puerta se encuentra con Regina que no paraba de caminar en círculos, nerviosa e indecisa.

_dr hop... archie, podemos hablar? -hacia tiempo que la morocha no lo llamaba así, desde que era una nena...

_Regina? -dice el doctor con una muestra de confusión.

_"usted... me acorde de todo. de zelena, del accidente, de mis padres... de usted"

_"Regina" -la abraza- _"sabia que tarde o temprano lo ibas a recordar cuando te vi con Emma".

_"no quería recordarlo. no quería volver a sufrir su ausencia. su perdida, el accidente, el odio de mi madre..."

_"Regina..."

_"no diga nada Dr. los dos sabemos que me culpa por eso. que me culpa por la perdida De zelena. (llora) pero es un consuelo. porque al menos ahora se que que no es por como soy. que nada de lo que yo haga va a alcanzar para que algún dia me quiera."

_"Regina... y que pasa con Emma?"

_"es... increíble... es un ser luminoso. yo no sabia que era tan mágica. todas sus acciones. sus cosas... su risa. es.. vital. ella, saca lo mejor de mi."

_"entonces, no vas a contarle lo que te pasa? te vas a cerrar a ella y ya?"

_"dr. hopper. Usted cree que yo me abra con Emma sera beneficioso para las dos no?"

_"creo que eres una niña muy inteligente. y también creo que la amistad se basa en la confianza. ella no te va a juzgar. ya lo demostró, no te parece?"

_"lo se, gracias. yo...lo intentare".

al llegar a su casa no pudo dejar de pensar en la acción de Emma. ella tomo su mano para ayudarla. lo que sintió al tocarla. porque ella también sintió esa electricidad. lo suave y dulce que era su mano. esa noche durmió pensando en esa rubia. en su risa, esa risa que la sacaba un poco de su oscuridad. en esos ojos que iluminaban su alma. y con una sonrisa esperanzada se dejo llevar por los sueños.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno, como mis capítulos son cortos (**_ **aunque este es uno de los m** **as l** **argos)** _ **he estado considerando la idea de actualizar mas seguido por un pedido de "Farren N M", pero también les quiero dar tiempo de leerla. veremos que p**_ **as** **a** **en respuest** **a** **a** **este c** **apitulo. much** **as gr** **aci** **as por sus reviews. me** **alegr** **a que les este gust** **ando l** **a histori** **a. fin** **almente p** **arece que** **av** **anz** **a l** **a rel** **acion de Regin** **a y Emm** **a. se que es muy lento, perdón pero siento que si fuer** **a de otr** **a form** **a no seri** **a creíble.**

 **bueno, los dejo con el nuevo c** **apitulo. después me cuent** **an que les h** **a parecido.**

* * *

 **capitulo 9.**

Regina entraba a la cocina esa mañana con una sonrisa radiante, mientras se sentaba en la isla a desayunar, como hacia cada mañana. no le gustaba desayunar en el comedor. la casa se le hacia tan grande para ella sola.

_"Mi niña, te veo mas animada, que paso?"- le dice la anciana mientras le servia su desayuno.

_"me amigue con Emma, la chica de la que te hable. recuerdas?". -Granny la había escuchado muchas veces hablar de Emma. La morena tenia mucha confianza en ella, pero era muy reservada. así que la anciana respetaba sus silencios. sabia que cuando la morena finalmente se sentía segura de revelar lo que le sucedía le terminaba contando. siempre. por lo que intentaba no presionarla.

_"claro, tu nueva amiga? con la que antes no se llevaban bien?"

_"si, esa." -dice la morena un poco pensativa. perdiéndose un poco de la charla.

_"de todas maneras te noto preocupada. que pasa?"

Regina suspira apoyando la cabeza en sus manos _"nada, solo que...Emma es tan transparente. supero un montón de traumas por mi. porque confía en mi. y yo quiero abrirme a ella. demostrarle que si confió en ella."

_"parece una hermosa persona."

_"lo es Granny! Emma es ...un ser increíble."-vuelve a sonreír.

pasaron unos minutos hasta que la anciana hablo. quien no paso por alto la sonrisa de Regina al hablar de Emma.

_"y por que no la invitas a venir?"

_"traerla aquí, granny?"-frunce el ceño pensativa-

_"si mi niña, es tu hogar. aquí están tus cosas. tus libros, tu música, tus películas. las cosas que te gustan y las que no. que mejor que abrirle las puertas de tu casa para que te conozca realmente. para que vea esa hermosa niña que conozco yo."

_"No lo se, nanny."

_"mira Regina, todos somos sujetos divididos. lo bueno y lo y oscuridad. somos las dos cosas. no tengas miedo que esa chica conozca y vea tu lado oscuro. porque también somos todo eso que no nos gusta aunque tratemos de ocultarlo."

_"y si no le gusta? si me odia?"

_"mi niña, eres tan hermosa y tan pura. ella no podrá odiarte jamas. y si lo hace al ver como te abres, es una tonta y no es tan genial como dices."

_"realmente lo es. sabes? ella dice que soy un ser luminoso aunque trate de ocultarlo con mi oscuridad... me asusta decepcionarla... aun no entiendo como tine fe en mi."

_entonces me gustaría conocerla. bien, termina ese café de una vez que llegaras tarde al colegio.

* * *

De camino al colegio, Regina no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Hopper y en las de Granny. quizá seria bueno inviar a Emma y abrirle las puertas de su mundo. con lo malo y lo bueno. y finalmente mostrarle a Emma que si confía en ella. sin presiones.

Regina llego al colegio y fue a su casillero. saco sus libros para su clase con el profesor Sidney. y se encontró a Emma.

_"Regina" - grita Emma para alcanzar a la morena mientras corre por el pasillo con los libros en su mano.

_"Emma!"

_"hiciste la tarea? sabes que Sidney no te perdonara la vida esta vez"- Regina Pone sus ojos en blanco.

_"por quien me tomas? solo fue una vez... por supuesto que la hice."- ambas ríen-

_"Regina, todo esta bien? como lo llevas con el dr Hopper?" -tomando un tono mas serio. La morena habia tenido algunas charlas con el en los últimos días-

_"muy bien, me gusta hablar con el...me da mucha confianza sabes?"

Emma sonríe- _"me alegro. Hopper es muy bueno con sus concejos y tiene mucha paciencia."

Regina frunce el ceño, en lo que parece tener una lucha interna.

_"Regina, que sucede? pasa algo?"

_"Emma, hoy quieres ir a mi casa? "- lo dice sin pensárselo mas. sabe que si lo hace finamente nunca la invitaría.

_"que? a tu casa?" - dice la rubia sorprendida. en el tiempo que llevaban de amigas, la morena nunca la había invitado a su casa- "claro, me encantaría". -sonríe naturalizando la invitación. como si fuera algo que hacían a menudo. sabia que esa invitación significaba conocer un poco mas de la intimidad tan celosamente guardada por la morena. un misterio para Emma-

_"bien, te espero en la tarde. ahora vamos a sobrevivir a la literatura inglesa con Sidney."

_"hey, no digas así que es mi clase preferida."

_"lo se, también eres su alumna preferida." - ambas ríen y caminan hasta el salón-

* * *

El timbre sonó 15 minutos después de la hora pactada. y Regina sale corriendo para abrir la puerta.

_"yo abro" -grita la morena-

_llegas tarde, señorita Swan"- dice con su mejor tono de reina malvada al ver a la rubia del otro lado de la puerta-

_"no era mi intención hacerle perder su valioso tiempo, majestad" -bromean-

_"vamos, pasa"- le dice Regina entre risas-

al entrar Emma queda sorprendida al ver la casa de la morena. mientras pasaban al salón. se encueran con Granny que se acerca para preguntarle a Regina si necesitaban algo.

_"déjame presentarte a Granny ella es...".

_"la nana de Regina. tu debes ser la famosa Emma. "

_"si, esa soy yo. mucho gusto señora."

_"Regina me ha hablado mucho de ti. y de lo fabulosa que eres."-dice la anciana.

_"Granny"- la reprende la morena con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

_"le has hablado de mi a tu nana?"- dice en un tono burlón.

_"basta, no es gracioso" - dice la morena un poco molesta las otras dos ríen.

_"van a querer tomar algo? les preparo la merienda?"

_"claro Granny, vamos a estar en mi habitación"

"no estas bastante crecidita para tener una nana?"- pregunta Emma mirando a la morena. mientras se alejaban de la anciana.

_"Swan"- dice Regina con un tono serio.

y las dos comienzan a reírse. era tan común en ellas gastarse ese tipo de bromas.

-mientras Granny las mira con ternura.-

La rubia seguía obnubilada por cada rincón de la mansión.

_"Regina, vives en una mansión. es hermosa. porque nunca me trajiste?...mi casa es tan pequeña y humilde al lado de esta?"

_"esto puede ser todo lo grande y lujosa que quieras, pero no es un hogar. Emma, me gusta ver como tu madre se preocupa por ti. como te hace la merienda. me gusta observar cundo discute con tu padre y terminan reconciliándose con cosquillas y besos. son muy dulces. amo ese gesto que pone el sr. Nolan en su rostro cuando te abraza después de un largo dia de trabajo. como si fuese lo único que hubiese deseado hacer todo el dia... Emma, me gusta ir a tu casa porque amo a tu familia. porque sin dudas es la que me hubiese gustado tener."

_"y que hay de tu familia?"- pregunta la rubia entendiendo que la morena se estaba abriendo un poco mas. y le daba la confianza para preguntar.

_"de que familia hablas? de la madre que esta meses y meses de viaje para no ver a su hija? la que cuando esta en la ciudad se tapa de trabajo para no tener que cruzarse con ella? o del padre que siempre esta trabajando, de guardia y no tiene tiempo para su hija. el que nunca la apoyo por miedo a que su esposa se enojara con el. porque es así, mi padre es un hombre increíble y de verdad me quiere. y yo lo amo. pero siempre le tuvo miedo a Cora."

_"Regina, no crees que estas exagerando un poco? "

_"ojala. bienvenida a mi oscura vida, Emma Swan"- dice Regina con un tono irónico, pero que muestra un deje de tristeza. mientras abre la puerta de su habitación.

Emma entra a la habitación observando cada detalle y no puede evitar mirar las fotos de la morena de pequeña con ropa de ballet y una enorme sonrisa.

Regina que nota la foto que tiene Emma en sus manos, le dice.

_"creo que bailo de toda la vida. desde que tenia 3 años. era una nena muy activa y mi madre me mando a danzas...lo ame y finalmente encontré en la danza una manera de huir de mi reilada. el único medio de expresarme desde el corazón."

Emma la miraba extrañada. cuanto mas había de Regina que no conocía?

_"es lo único que compartía con mi madre. en esa foto tenia 3años y era mi primer audición. a mi madre le encantaba el ballet. todavía recuerdo su mirada orgullosa cada vez que me veía bailar." -Regina se sienta en la alfombra recostado su espalda a la cama.-

Emma la mira interrogante, sin saber si preguntar o no. la morena parece leer su rostro y continua.

"hasta que cumplí 5 y mi hermana murió. y me culpo...ya no me quiso mas." Regina largo el llanto.

_"Regina..." -le dice Emma sentándose en la alfombra al lado de la morena.

_"fue mi culpa. me odio."- termina de decir la morena antes de hundir su cabeza e sus piernas sin parar de llorar.

Regina lloraba desconsoladamente y Emma que no podía verla mas así, se acerco y la abrazo. la morena se sorprende y termina por corresponderle ese abrazo...sintiendo el olor a manzanilla de su pelo, inhalando su perfume a madera y vainilla que ahora embriagaba toda su habitación. se sale del abrazo y sus rostros quedan próximas.

Emma, la mira a los ojos. no entendía que pasaba. pero con Regina no le daban crisis cuando la tocaba. todo lo contrario.

se miraron a los ojos y Emma limpia una lagrima del rostro de Regina con su dedo pulgar. colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja. dejando su mano apoyada ente la nuca y su pómulo que acaricia moviendo su pulgar. y se miran con intensidad. ninguna de las dos se atrevió a respirar. para no romper el momento.

hasta que granny golpea su puerta y las dos se sobresaltan.

_"Mi niña, les prepare algo para merendar." - dice la anciana al abrir la puerta con una bandeja en la mano.

en ese instante se separan y Emma se levanta del suelo.

_"puedo pasar al baño?" - pregunta Emma-

_"claro, es la segunda pueta."-responde Granny-

_"gracias, ahora vengo"

Regina que todavía seguía petrificada en el suelo sin poder entender que había pasado.

_"Regina, estaban peleando?"- pregunta Granny que se preocupa por la actitud de las dos chicas.

"no, esta todo bien."- intentando sonreír.

cuando Emma vuelve del baño, se siente algo incomoda. ninguna de las dos pudo tocar la merienda que había preparado la anciana. lo que hizo que la rubia no tardara en poner una escusa para retirarse a su casa.

* * *

"Regina, que quieres para la cena?"

_"no,yo no quiero cenar Granny. no tengo hambre. me duele la panza".- y era verdad. tenia el estomago revolucionado. no sabia explicar exactamente que le pasaba...pero esa sensación al tener tan cerca a la rubia la había perturbado.

mientras tanto Emma miraba el techo de su habitación. tampoco había querido cenar. pensaba en Regina, en lo triste que debió haber sido su infancia, lo sola que se debió haber sentido. en lo hermosa que se veía de chiquita con esas mayas. en lo feliz que siempre fue gracias a la danza. en sus sonrisas, en esos ojos que se oscurecían por momentos, pero desprendían destellos de luz.

sonrió al pensar que seguramente era la única persona que conocía que le quedaba bien llorar. hasta esa cicatriz que tenia en el labio que nunca había notado.

Regina Mills era un misterio para Emma. y notaba que cada parte, cada cosa que descubría de la morena por mínima que fuera le encantaba.


	10. Chapter 10

_**hace días que quiero actualizar y se que prometí que lo iba a hacer mas seguido... pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisar los capítulos y tenia ganas de arreglar este... para hacerlo lo mas decente posible. finalmente hay nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **quiero agradecerles a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. es un capitulo muy tierno y me interesaba saber su opinión. me alegra que les gustara.. "**_ **sjl82** **", "Farren N M", "Guest", "AbyEvilRegal4Ever123** **"** _ **les agradezco por sus comentarios. y que comp**_ _ **art**_ _ **an ese**_ _ **amor por Regin**_ _ **a y Emm**_ _ **a :)**_

 _ **se vienen capítulos muy tiernos y es que me canse un poco de verlas sufrir. jaja!**_

 _ **bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento...**_ _ **aquí les dejo el c**_ _ **apitulo 10. espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **capitulo 10.**

Pese a la incomodidad y la tensión que les había generado el acercamiento en casa de Regina. La amistad de las chicas iba en aumento. Emma parecía entender un poco mas a Regina, ahora que conocía su historia. trataban de actuar con normalidad. pero esa sensación de comodidad que tenían las hacia actuar naturales sin necesidad de forzar nada.

cada martes y jueves Emma tenia taller. y camino a su clase de arte se detenía en la puerta del salón de danza para ver bailar a Regina. La morena lo sabia. ya la había visto varias veces cuando terminaba su rutina. pero prefería hacerle creer que no lo sabia y ahora en el fondo esperaba verla ahí al final de cada coreografía.

al terminar sus horarios de clase, se encuentran riendo en el pasillo del colegio. mientras se disponían a guardar y retirar sus libros para irse a casa. Regina decide invitar a Emma a su casa, ya que era viernes y tendria la casa para ella sola.

_"Emma, quieres ir a casa esta noche? mi padre esta de guardia en la clínica y Granny tiene la noche libre y..."

_"te da miedo quedarte sola" - es una afirmación. resulto ser que la morena no era tan valiente como decía. en el fondo sentía mucho miedo y eso a la rubia le daba mucha ternura y por supuesto, como todo era motivo de bromas, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

_"si, un poco." -confiesa la morena mordiendo su labio inferior con pesar-

_"noche de cine?"-dice la Rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios-

_"me parece una excelente idea!" -devolviendo su sonrisa-

_"quien lo diría? la señorita Mills una miedosa!"-Regina rodea sus ojos. sabia que no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

_"no sea ridícula señorita Swan."- ambas ríen.

* * *

Y ahí estaban las dos chicas con sus respectivos pijamas, Regina vestía un micro short y una musculosa suelta tipo babydoll. de ceda negro y Emma una remera larga de su equipo de beisbol favorito. en la cocina Regina terminaba de arreglar la comida para su noche de cine. Emma se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando como la morena se movía de un lado a otro tarareando la letra de lo que parecía ser una canción de pop. mientas esta se paraba en puntas de pie para alcanzar los vasos de la alacena. la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. La morena que ahora notaba su presencia voltea y la mira con desconcierto.

_"se puede saber de que te ríes ahora?"

_"no te lo tomes a mal Regina, es que te ves muy diferente así..."

_"así?"- pregunta la morena levantado una ceja.

_"si, ya sabes...sin tus plataformas... estas mas bajita. me causa ternura, pareces una nena" -la rubia ríe.

_"cállate, la nena eres tu. deberías dejar de comer tantas golosinas. cuando vas a madurar? ademas... los cachorros de chicago, enserio?"- haciendo referencia al pijamas de la rubia.

_"no te metas con los cachorros" -dice Emma fingiendo una cara triste-

_"oh Dios mio. es usted un caso perdido señorita Swan" -tratando de mantener su tono serio. reteniendo una sonrisa.

se dirigen a la habitación de Regina donde tenían todo preparado. las palomitas, las bebidas, las golosinas de Emma y la tele frente a la cama.

_"entonces, que película elegiste?" -pregunta Emma-

_"una de terror. para que demuestres que no tienes miedo. para que dejes de burlarte"

_"vamos que la que no quería quedarse sola no era yo..."

_"Emma, no es eso... es solo que ya no me gusta estar sola."

_"me parece bien, porque ya no lo estas. yo nunca te voy a dejar sola."

ambas se sonríen extrañas.

"ponemos la peli?"- pegunta la morena.

_"bien, que vamos a ver?"

_"sorpresa"

la película iba avanzando y las dos chicas estaban muertas de miedo y horrorizadas con ver tanta sangre.

en un momento de tensión Regina miro de reojo a la rubia que estaba abrazada al recipiente de palomitas. y sonríe maliciosamente... y mientras la rubia se tensaba se abrazaba mas al recipiente. con el sonido de suspenso, mientas el protagonista se dirigía al sótano y ver finalmente que había debajo las escaleras. Regina toma de la pierna a Emma y la asusta.

_"oh por dios..." -grita Emma, llevando una mano a su pecho. y Regina comienza a reír.

_"te crees muy graciosa? ya vas a ver como ríes ahora"-Emma se abalanzo sobre Regina y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

_"noo, basta Emma suéltame". -lograba gritar la morena entre risas. _"eres una miedosa."- mas risas. _"ya basta, suelta." jugaban y reían como niños.

cuando una estaba sobre la otra. Emma mira la sonrisa de Regina y sonríe en un acto involuntario y sin pensarlo dice lo primero en lo que piensa..

_"tienes una hermosa sonrisa"

sonrisa que Regina borra automáticamente. se miran a los ojos con intensidad. con dudas. el tiempo parecía detenerse cundo se perdían en sus miradas.

hasta que un grito de la película que no habían pausado las saca de la hipnosis. y las hace sobresaltar a las dos. haciendo que comiencen a reír de nuevo. una risa nerviosa, pero necesaria para naturalizar la situación.

_"entonces, vemos la otra película? "

_"si, por favor!" -dice Emma-

_"que peli elegiste tu?"

_" El rey león"-responde Emma.

_"de verdad? cuantos años tienes? 6?"- dice la morena levantando una ceja.

_"es un clásico. ademas amo esa película. es una de mis preferidas no importa cuanto tiempo pase."

_"eres tan cursi, Emma Swan"- Regina sonríe. en realidad también amaba esa película. pero jamas lo reconocería. vuelve a apagar la luz y se sienta en la cama al lado de Emma, poniendo la película-

cuando comienzan a pasar los créditos, indicando el final de la película. Emma mira a su lado y ve a la morena profundamente dormida. luego de apagar la televisión y apartar las bandejas de la cama. la mira dormir y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibuja en su rostro. se ve tan dulce cunado duerme. lejos esta la Regina Mills que ella tanto temía en el instituto todos esos años. sacude su cabeza como queriendo alejar algún pensamiento de su cabeza. cubre a Regina con la manta Dándole un beso en la frente. susurra "descansa Regi" para luego acurrucarse a su lado y dormirse profundamente.

* * *

el sábado no fue distinto a otros dia en storybrooke. Emma desayuno con Regina entre bromas y risas. hasta que recibe una llamada de su madre lo que indicaba que su fiesta había terminado.

_"Todo esta bien?"- pregunta Regina que percibe su mirada de decepción al cortar con su madre.

_"si, era mi madre para avisarme que este lista que en 20 minutos me pasan a buscar... David tiene el dia libre y quieren compartir tiempo conmigo...ya sabes, cosa de padres"

_"claro" -dice la morena fingiendo una sonrisa. lo cierto es que hacia mucho que no sabia que era esa "cosa de los padres". hacia mucho que no compartía nada de tiempo con Henry y había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que este mostró indicios de querer hacerlo. Dios sabe el esfuerzo que ella hacia para borrar la ultima gota de envidia. pero no podía evitarlo. porque del momento que Emma pasara la puerta ella volvería a estar sola.

la tarde trascurrió entre compras y charla entre Emma y sus padres. habían pasado ya 3 meses de lo sucedido con Emma, de no ser por el rechazo al contacto de ella. podrían asegurar que nada hubiera pasado. al menos eso pensaban sus padres aquella tarde.

* * *

cayo la noche, Emma se acostó a leer uno de los libros que había comprado ese dia. quedándose completamente dormida. la lluvia comenzó a caer con intensidad seguido de fuertes truenos y relámpagos desatando una fuerte tormenta.

Emma despierta después de intensas pesadillas y comienza a gritar "no me toques, no."

_"Emma, que ocurre?" -entra su madre preocupada que se asusta al ver esa escena. _"David, ven rápido."

después de 2 meses sin repetir una crisis, Emma estaba con sus piernas en su pecho, llorando y balanceándose. abrazada a sus piernas.

_"Emma, cariño. que sucede? soy mama!" -intenta tocarla pero Emma comienza a gritar.

_"llamare al doctor Hopper." -dice David. marcando su celular _"esta atrapado en su casa por la tormenta no va a poder venir."

_"oh por Dios. que hacemos con Emma?"

y como si de una señal se tratara en ese momento suena el teléfono de Emma y atiende Mary Margaret.

_"Emma, te he estado llamando... te desperté?"

_"Regina, soy Mary Margaret."

_"paso algo con Emma? por que no contesta ella su teléfono?"

_"despertó con una crisis y el doctor Hopper no puede venir por la tormenta... no la podemos calmar."

_"voy para ahí."

_"Regina, no..."-quiso decirle que no tenia sentido que fuera. que no saliera de su casa con esa tormenta, que era peligroso. pero la morena ya había colgado.-

no habían pasado mas de 30 minutos y Regina estaba en la casa de Emma.

_"que le paso?" -dice Regina al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y verla en ese estado.

_"no lo sabemos...despertó así... no deja que se le acerquen. tengo miedo que vuelva a recaer"- dice Mary Margaret un tanto desesperada ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su hija.-

Regina avanza a Emma. y estira su mano para tocarla y Mary reacciona gritado-

_"no la toques, empeora cuando lo haces".

_"tranquila"- dice Regina.

le toca la mano a Emma y le dice _"Emma cariño, soy yo Regina. tranquila."

Emma abre sus grandes ojos verdes.

_"Regina, tengo miedo". -y la abraza. lo que sorprende a sus padres.

_"todo va a estar bien." -dice Regina acariciando su espalda. limpio las lagrimas de Emma y esta apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de la morena.

_"Regina, ese hombre... tengo miedo."

_"ya nadie te va a lastimar. te lo juro. yo te voy a proteger". -le dice Regina mientas acaricia su cabeza y pone un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

_"Regina, por favor. no me dejes." -susurra la chica rubia.

_"Emma, aquí estoy. no me voy a ningún lado. todo va a estar bien."

tras escuchar la respiración pausada y profunda de Emma indicándole que se estaba quedando profundamente dormida. se dio cuenta que estaban solas en la habitación. se había llevar por las caricias y el consuelo a Emma que no había notado en que momento los padres de Emma decidieron abandonar la habitación.

sacandole unos mechones de rizos rubios que cubrían su hermoso rosto. susurra.

_"Eres tan hermosa Emma Swan... yo no me iré a ningún lado. voy a estar acá. te lo prometo. duerme."

Emma se durmió así. entre caricias y susurros de la morena.

* * *

El timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta se encuentran con el doctor Hopper quien pudo salir de su casa después que se calmara la tormenta.

_"vine lo mas rápido que pude, como esta Emma?"

_"no lo va a creer. pase y véalo por usted mismo." -dijo David. mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

parado en la puerta de la habitación de Emma. no se convencía de lo que veía.

_"entonces, ella la calmo?"-decía el doctor sorprendido por lo que veía. sonríe a ver esa escena.

_"que va a pasar con ella doctor?" -pregunta la madre preocupada-

_"por el momento la vamos a seguir de cerca. en estos casos, es normal que después de un tiempo tengan alguna crisis. lo importante ahora es que encontraron la forma de contenerla. esa confianza y cariño que se tienen las chicas les va a ser muy beneficioso. si se vuelve a repetir no se preocupen, ya les digo. es normal. solo déjenlas que ellas encontraran la forma. a la vista esta."- dijo el doctor, mientras observaba a Regina acariciar el pelo de la rubia velando sus sueños. sin siquiera notar la presencia de ellos. solo estaban ellas dos. como inmersas en una burbuja, en su burbuja.


	11. Chapter 11

**_H ay nuevo capitulo! Con este me costo un poco juntar fuerzas para terminarlo... es un capitulo t_**a ** _n especial que hasta ahora no me termina de convencer del todo. aunque quede bastante conforme con el resultado final..hasta me gusto y todo jaja! Es un capitulo muy intenso en cuanto a sentimientos y sensaciones, un tanto avasallante por momentos, pero como dije el primer dia soy una persona tan dramática como_ asquerosamente** **_cursi... y este seria el resultado..._**

 ** _como siempre agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen la fic. a los que se animan a dejar su comentario, me ayudan a saber si voy por buen camino._ _Gr_ acias por eso**.

 ** _no los atomizo mas. aquí les dejo el capitulo 11. espero que les guste._**

* * *

 **capitulo 11**

Los días en storybrooke eran cada vez mas fríos, la temperatura comenzaba a decender notoriamente, acompañado de fuertes lluvias. los días eran mas cortos. Los tonos de la ciudad variaban entre colores rojizos y dorados. haciendo que la combinación de los arboles y las hojas que ahora cubren el suelo de la ciudad, contraste con los ánimos del pueblo que se encontraban mas apagados y nostálgicos. ocultándose del viento, del frió y de la lluvia, las calles estaban desoladas. marcando la llegada inminente del otoño.

Los informes meteorológicos indicaban fuertes tormentas esa semana en storybrooke. Los padres de Emma estaban preocupados, entendían que el patrón común con sus ultimas crisis eran las tormentas... y es que de chica, Emma siempre le tuvo miedo a las tormentas.

Mary Margaret tenia mucho miedo de volver a ver a su hija en ese estado sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. y después de una larga charla con Hopper y Henrry. acordaron en pedirle a Regina que se quedara unos días a dormir en casa de Emma. por mas que el doctor Hopper le dijera que no era necesario, Mary Margaret no podía conciliar el sueño si la chica no estaba allí. porque aunque ella no lo dijera, su hija tampoco lo hacia.

La morena tampoco se quejaba, ella amaba pasar tiempo con la familia de la rubia y estar mas cerca de Emma. aunque ella tampoco lo reconocería. cuando estaba con Emma, ya no se sentía sola.

* * *

Luego de charlar, reír, y ver películas. decidieron irse a dormir. Regina dormiría en el el sillón del cuarto de Emma junto a la ventana. y Emma en su cama.

los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban toda la habitación y Emma no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama.

Regina que tampoco podía dormir. la escuchaba moverse de un lado a otro. resoplando.

_"Emma, te pasa algo?" -pregunto finalmente la morena-

_"no puedo dormir... me dan miedo las tormentas." -admitió con culpa-

_"lo se. Desde chicas, cuando ibamos a los campamentos siempre llorabas las noches de tormenta... y lo se porque a mi también me dan miedo." -Emma se endereza y se sienta en la cama para mirar a Regina. sin poder creer esa confesión.

_"de verdad?"

_"ajam..." -Regina también se sienta en el sillón para escuchar a Emma con mas atención y es que parecía que ya estaban desveladas y nadie iba a dormir esa noche. Emma prende la lampara de la mesita junto a su cama para poder ver la cara de la morena. con sus ojos fijos en Regina soltó...

_"cuando yo tenia 5 años... una noche, durante una fuerte tormenta... ibamos en el auto con mis padres. ellos venían discutiendo y yo me puse a llorar. con los relámpagos y truenos y las fuertes lluvias, el pavimento resbalo. no se como ni porque terminamos chocando y finalmente volcamos . mis pares murieron y solo yo sobreviví..." -dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz-

_"pero... que dices Emma? el señor Nolan y la señora Blanchard?" -pregunta la morena sin terminar de entender lo que decía Emma-

_"son mis padres adoptivos. estuve en el sistema de adopciones durante 2 años. hasta que ellos me adoptaron y nos vinimos aquí para empezar una nueva vida. mi padres eran los Swan."

Regina se levanta de golpe, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba escuchando y se sienta en la cama al lado de Emma.

_"Emma, yo... lo siento. sufriste muchísimo. y yo...los veía tan cariñosos contigo, tan pendientes de ti, los veía sonreír tanto.. que... perdóname." -no lograba organizar una oración en su cabeza. solo pensaba en Emma y lo duro que fue vivir todo eso para ella-

_"ellos solo querían que yo fuera feliz, que me sintiera cómoda, querida. que ya no estuviera triste, que no sintiera la ausencia. me hicieron sentir parte de su familia. somos una familia."

_"Emma... sufriste tanto y yo te hice sentir tan miserable.. por que nunca me dijiste nada. porque no le dijiste nada a tus padres. porque nunca me frenaste?"

_"porque en tus ojos veía dolor. el mismo que yo sentía... porque te veía triste. sola. ahí, rodeada de tanta gente. pero sola."

se miran a los ojos por unos minutos y Emma le sonríe con una mueca. limpiando sus lagrimas.

_"se que también tienes un pasado oscuro y doloroso. ahora lo se... y finalmente esta tu miedo a la tormenta... quieres hablar de eso?"-dijo la rubia tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente. tampoco quería presionar a Regina-

-Regina respira hondo y es su turno. finalmente, iba a contarle su gran secreto a Emma. por mas que no fuera fácil abrirse para la morena, con Emma todo parecía mas sencillo. ella lo hacia todo tan fácil. sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. hace una pausa. parece recordar algo. después de unos minutos de mirar al suelo. dice.

_"yo no te fui del todo sincera... cuando yo tenia 5 años, durante unas vacaciones en familia..."- se muerde el labio. tratando de aguantar unas lagrimas que amenazaban en caer como cascada- _"mis padres tenían que salir. y como no querían dejarnos solas. nos llevaron con ellos..."

_"nos?" -se atrevió a preguntar Emma siendo consciente que interrumpir aquel relato podría ser motivo suficiente para no volver a escucharlo-

_"mi hermana Zelena me cuidaba porque yo era muy revoltosa. hacia desastres." -sonríe-_" ella era tan correcta y madura para sus 9 años de edad. mientras esperábamos en el auto a mis padres... yo quería proteger a un perrito que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Zelena me dijo que no saliera. pero yo salí igual. me baje del auto e intente cruzar la calle. el cielo estaba iluminado por relámpagos. me dio mucho miedo y ella corrió para agarrarme. el viento era ta fuerte... solo recuerdo el sonido del auto que atropello a zelena." -cuando un largo silencio parecía marcar el final de su relato. la morena que estaba hipnotizada con cada baldosa del cuarto de Emma, continua hablando _"siempre dije que no recordaba nada mas. intente negarlo, siempre. intente olvidarla. pero es mentira, si recuerdo...Recuerdo un grito antes de que todo sucediera. su voz llamándome. estirando su mano, tratando de agarrar la mía... recuerdo las ambulancias, recuerdo la sangre, el llanto de mis padres y la mirada de odio de mi madre, la misma mirada que aun después de 12 años no ha desaparecido..."

_"Regina..." -dice Emma, que intenta sacarla inútilmente de ese trance lleno de dolor y culpa en la que esta inmersa-

_"Es por eso que mi madre realmente me odia. porque me culpa, me culpa de la muerte de mi propia hermana. así que intente ser un poco como ella. estricta, estudiosa. para que mi madre me quiera aunque sea un poquito...es que fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, Emma." -y por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar aparta su mirada de las baldosas para fijarlas en sus manos que estaban unidas a las de la rubia con tanta intensidad que podía asegurar que fueron unidas de forma desesperada.-

_"no te culpes mas Regi, eras una nena." -Emma levanta el mentón de Regina y puede ver su cara llena de lagrimas. lagrimas que noto con su voz temblorosa, pero que la morena intento acallar en todo momento-

-Emma abrazo a Regina, poniendo su cara en su hombro. dejandose envolver por el perfume y los fuertes brazos de la morena. ambas lloran abrazadas. entienden que ya no están solas en esa tormenta. ya no había que temer. cuando amas respiraciones se tranquilizan. con los relámpagos y truenos en su máximo esplendor.

Emma suspira y susurra en un hilo voz apenas audible... "Esa noche, en la que... desaparecí...también había una tormenta" lloran todo ese dolor contenido, lloran para vaciarse de todo lo malo, lloran como la lluvia para limpiar sus almas, como caen las hojas en otoño... para renacer.

Regina la mira a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que mostraban tanto miedo. esa mirada tan transparente que la mostraban tan desprotegida. le limpia sus lagrimas. corre su cabello de su cara. pone sus dos manos en las mejillas de Emma, que seguía entre sollozos.

Regina solo quería protegerla. verla asì, tan indefensa, tan desprotegida. sabiendo todo lo que la rubia tuvo que pasar. solo quería demostrarle que ya no volvería a dejar que sufriera. ya no lo podía permitir. acaricio la mejilla de Emma con tanta intensidad que la rubia la miro a los ojos. con esa mirada tan profunda y sonríe entre sollozos mientras Regina limpia las lagrimas con sus caricias.

Movida por el grito ahogado de la mirada penetrante de Emma acerco sus rostros y beso sus labios con timidez, con miedo y sin prisa. un beso dulce y necesario. parecía perder el aliento. su corazón latía tan fuerte, que por un momento creyó que se le iba a escapar del pecho...su piel parecía erizarse con el simple rose de sus labios. el aliento fresco. su sabor. ese beso había despertado todos los sentidos en Regina que nunca se había sentido asi con Daniel. cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente se vieron obligadas a separarse. juntando sus frentes, con sus ojos aun cerrados, sin querer abrirlos. para no tener que hablar. era muy pronto para materializar todos esos sentimientos, todas esas sensaciones. porque ambas estaban rotas, ahora lo sabían y Emma era tan frágil que precipitarse a cualquier cosa podía terminar por romperla de tal modo que no hubiera forma de juntar sus piezas nunca mas. porque ahora ella era su Emma, su pequeña Emma y debía protegerla.


	12. Chapter 12

**_a mi favor solo voy a decir que son las 3:30 am, muero de sueño y recién termino de arreglar el capitulo. he estado medio colgada y es que estoy de vacaciones. no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir...pero en unas horas me voy para la playa y no quería irme sin actualizar, ni dejarlos sin el capitulo de esta semana. prometo a mi vuelta ponerle mas onda._**

 ** _Este capitulo esta mas centrado en Regina y su reacción después del beso. en el próximo podremos ver un poco de lo que paso con Emma. me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior. las chicas pudieron sincerarse y darse cuenta que poder hablarlo les aligeraba un poco la carga. el beso es el principio tan solo... que decirles? gracias por comentar y por estar ahí, pendientes de la historia._**

 ** _bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy... aquí les dejo el capitulo._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12.**

El sol que penetraba por la cortina de la habitación cegaba la vista de Regina que forzaba su mirada para no despertar. un aroma conocido, a vainilla y madera la saca de esa ensoñación. un cuerpo a su lado se mueve en la cama junto a ella a sus espaldas y la abraza. al girar sonríe al ver esos rizos rubios desparramados por su cama. se ve tan hermosa mientras duerme. se nota que es un sueño feliz porque parece sonreír.

La morena le corre el pelo de su cara y susurra en su oído _"Buen dia, amor"

La rubia abre los ojos de par en par...parece asustarse y comienza a gritar. "Gina que hiciste? por que me hiciste esto?"

_"Emma, Cálmate! yo no se como paso... yo no recuerdo"

_"Regina, fuera de la cama. vete"

_"Emma, no por favor. no me grites así. podemos hablar?"

_"Regina Mills, no te quiero volver a repetir. fuera de la cama. ya" la voz de Emma y su cara de enfado comenzaban a tornarse mas serias y de pronto ya no sonaba como Emma... sino como Granny. abre los ojos y la ve parada a los pies de su cama. busca con desespero a su lado, pero comprueba que esta vacía...

_"oh, gracias a Dios! he tenido un sueño horrible, Granny"

_"no te pongas tan feliz, que son las 7:30am... no lograba despertarte."

_"Granny, no voy a llegar a la primera hora de ciencias. el profesor va a matarme."

*Regina tomo su café y salio corriendo... no era el primer sueño que había tenido con Emma, lo cierto es que después del beso no habían podido dos habían salido huyendo a sus respectivas camas y evitaron hablar del tema al despertar y los días que siguieron. y eso no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Regina,que imaginaba la reaccion de la rubia cuando hablaran del tema. en sus sueños Emma siempre se enojaba y se ponía mal. siempre la culpaba de todo. como podría cuidar ahora de Emma si lo único que hacia era meter la pata?.-

* * *

Regina entra corriendo al colegio, toma sus libros del casillero y entra al salón del profesor de ciencias.. el profesor mas estricto de todo el colegio.

_"Sñorita Mills, parece que ha decidido honrarnos con su parecencia el dia de hoy. yo ya comenzaba a creer que no ibamos a ser iluminados con su presencia" -ironiza.

Regina desde que se paro en la puerta no había podido despegar sus ojos de los ojos verde-azulados de Emma swan. había pasado todo el fin de semana largo desde que no veía a Emma. y después de sus extraños sueños en lo ultimo que pensó esta mañana al despertar, fue en que iba a pasar cuando la volviera a ver. y la rubia tampoco podía dejar de mirarla. sus miradas eran como un imán, que una vez que se encuentran ya no pueden despegarse.

_"señorita Mills?"

_"si profesor?" pregunta la morena totalmente avergonzada por notar que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra desde que abrió la puerta.

"decía, si tiene alguna escusa para entrar 30 minutos tarde a mi clase"

_"no profesor, la verdad es que...me dormí. no se que me paso. nunca antes me había pasado. yo lo siento y entenderé si no me deja entrar yo..."

_"precisamente porque se que es la primera vez la voy a dejar pasar. pero sepa que es la primera y ultima. porque si se vuelve a repetir se quedara afuera. y tendrá un 1 en la libreta. así que pase y tome asiento. y si me permite continuare con mi clase"

Regina entro al salón y se sentó. intento concentrarse y supo que ese dia que había empezado terriblemente mal, no acabaría mejor... no pudo concentrarse en ninguna clase y al estar en primera fila era imposible que sus profesores no lo notaran.

la cabeza le iba a mil. estaba demasiado perturbada. intentando contener lo que sentía por Emma que aun no tenia claro que era. solo quería llegar a su casa. no aguantaba ni un minuto mas en ese instituto. el resto el dia lo vivió por inercia y sin saber como encontraba en la ultima clase de tortura porque la siguiente hora tendria danza.

_"señorita Mills?"

_"disculpe profesor?" -toda la clase comenzó a reír. un dia muy loco, nunca antes habían tenido que llamar la atención de Regina y esta era la segunda vez en un mismo dia. nunca nadie antes se rió de Regina, y en otras circunstancias ella hubiera marcado el error. con una simple mirada. pero no podía. que le estaba haciendo Emma Swan que estaba dando vuelta su vida por completo?

_"me preguntaba si sabia la respuesta a mi pregunta de aristoteles." Regina lo mira asustada.

_"imagino que no lo sabe porque tampoco debió escuchar nada de lo que leí antes"

_"yo profesor..."

_"escúcheme bien, porque no lo voy a repetir 2 veces. no quiero ningún tipo de distracciones en mi clase. cuando termine la clase quiero hablar con usted."

_si profesor..."

la clase termino y Regina se acerca al escritorio del profesor.

_"mire señorita Mills, a mi no me interesa lo que este pasando con usted...solo quiero que no se vuelva a repetir, porque e voy a tener que pedir que se retire con un 1 en la libreta y una llamada al director. quiero que me haga un ensayo de 10 hojas de aristoteles. para que sepa todo lo que no escucho hoy."

_ "pero mañana tengo prueba de ingles!"

_"no me interesa. yo respeto su tiempo libre, si usted respeta el mio. mi trabajo es que usted sepa esa información y como no presto atención no la sabe. no pienso volver a repetirla en mi tiempo libre. así que le voy a pedir que respete mi trabajo. y haga el suyo. quiero ese ensayo encima de mi escritorio mañana mismo.

_"lo tendrá, profesor"

Regina sale del salón hecha una furia. sabe que sus profesores tienen razón, pero se siente superada.

va a su casillero a buscar unos libros y se encuentra con Emma que la estaba esperando.

_"Regina, que paso con el profesor?"

Regina se asusta al verla y se pone un poco nerviosa.

_"no, Emma yo... le tengo que entregar un trabajo de aristoteles para mañana."

_"pero mañana tenemos prueba de ingles"

_"lo se"

_"quieres que te ayude?"

_"tranquila, yo puedo, Emma. solo me tengo que saltear la clase de danza. y tratar de concentrarme en aristoteles e ingles"

_pero Regi, tu amas bailar, no puedes dejarlo."

_"es solo por hoy, tranquila. " -le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

* * *

Regina entra en su casa como una furia. había tenido que dejar lo único que podía cambiar ese horrible dia que tuvo desde que el dia comenzó.

_"Regina, no te esperaba tan temprano. que ha pasado?"

Regina se sirve un vaso de jugo y se sienta en el banco de la isla de la cocina.

_"he tenido un dia horrendo, Granny"

_"que ha pasado? cuéntame pequeña"

le cuenta su horrible dia, su falta de concentración, el llamado de atención de sus profesores. que se tuvo que saltear la clase de contemporáneo.

_"papa va a matarme. te imaginas que se entere mi madre? "

Granny le prepara una de sus meriendas y ella se pone a trabajar en ese ensayo. se pasa horas encerrada en la biblioteca de su casa intentando concertarse y terminar ese trabajo y luego comienza a estudiar ingles...hasta altas horas de la madrugada. "ya es suficiente mi niña. vete a dormir"

* * *

otro nuevo dia comenzaba y Regina seguía un poco distraída, pero trataba de no llamar la atención de sus profesores. otro castigo igual y acabaría por matarla si debía salarse otra clase de danzas o bajar su promedio que era algo que no se podía permitir.

Pero el recuerdo de ese beso la invadía de repente dejándola en blanco .para Regina, el beso mas dulce que nadie le dio en toda su vida. no podía dejar de soñar, de penar en ese beso. en las caricias de Emma. en sus abrazos. en su olor, en en sus ojos verdes, tan transparentes. en su sonrisa que todo lo iluminaba. en el sonido de su risa. en su voz. en sus labios, esos hermosos labios.

era una locura. Regina no podía dejar de pensar en la cabellera rubia, en sus rizos. todo en Emma era perfecto. y ella no podía dejar de soñar con ella. ya no. los días pasaban y cada dia se les hacia mas complicado convivir con esa tensión. ya sea porque ninguna hablaba de sus sentimientos o porque sabían que algo había cambiado y trataban de negarlo.

pero incluso el sonido de la lluvia o las tormentas que ahora ya no le recordaban tanto el accidente, ni a su madre... que la habían desprendido incluso de la culpa para pensar en Emma. su mente era total y completamente de Emma Swan.

pero ahora cada dia se vestía y arreglaba para ella. se preocupaba mas por sus peinados, por su aspecto físico. aunque solo fuera el uniforme...se planchaba la camisa, se arreglaba la corbata... y todo eso Granny lo percibía.

_"me huele a enamoramiento..."

_"que dices Granny. estas loca? yo no estoy enamorada."-dice la morena un tanto abrumada por las palabras de la anciana-

_"vamos Regina, sabes que puedes confiar en mi..."

_"lo se Granny... pero no yo...no estoy enamorada...no puedo estar enamorada. eso es imposible..."

_"mi niña, sabes que uno no puede elegir esas cosas... cuando el amor llama... no se puede hacer el distraído...por mas que quiera."

_"yo granny...no puedo, no puedo estar enamorada..."- repetía sin parar. intentado convencerla y convencerse.-

_"mi niña, sabes que tu padre lo aceptaría... tu madre pondría el grito en el cielo... pero finalmente terminara aceptando. si tu lo amas, debe ser una persona increíble..."

_"por que asumes que es amor?"

_"para que estés actuando así...tiene que ser amor. mírate, estas en la luna. te arreglas mas de lo habitual simplemente para ir al colegio..."

_"es que...yo no quiero estar enamorada Granny...es... imposible... yo, no puedo"

_"mi niña, sabes que no hay nada imposible y mucho menos para ti"

_"por que? porque soy la hija de la alcaldesa todos me deberían amar y besar mis pies? no es tan así Granny"

_ "no dije eso y no creas en esas cosas. porque eres una niña hermosa, la mas hermosa de todo el pueblo. que digo del pueblo? del país, del mundo!" - se moría de ganas de decirle que se equivocaba que la mas hermosa era Emma, pero no se sentía preparada. no era el momento- "y porque eres tan insistente, perseverante, tan tenaz que no descansas hasta conseguir lo que te propones. cuando eras chiquita. me acuerdo que querías ser bailarina de ballet,como las de la cajita de musica. decias. y todos se rieron xq eras muy chica y nadie creyó que fueras a bailar. eras muy desastrosa. te distraías y todos pensamos que te aburrirías y lo dejarías a la semana. que solo lo hacías porque veías bailar a Zelena. todos creían que zelena era la que iba a seguir haciéndolo y fue al revés. ella se aburrió y tu seguiste ahí. persistente, insistiendo en cada paso, en cada baile. y siempre lo conseguías. tu sabes que seras quien quieras ser.? tu eres consciente del poder que llevas dentro? de ese don que tienes?"

_"cual? el de ser terca? cabeza dura?" -ríe-

_"no, el de ser la niña mas increíble y llena de luz que conozco. aunque trate de taparlo con tanta oscuridad. aunque lleguen momentos como este y simplemente se te escape la luz por cada poro, cada mirada, por esa sonrisa que llevas desde hace semanas"

_"gracias Granny" se limpia unas lagrimas que había dejado caer, todavía le costaba hablar de zelena.

_"bueno, ve al colegio, limpia esas lagrimas y conquista a ese chico. que si no es un tonto cae rendido bajo esas sonrisa. y deja ya de hacer llorar a esta vieja que su corazón no aguantara."

_"no digas esas cosas que no son para nada graciosas, Granny."

_"okey, okey. vete que llegaras tarde!"

_"te quiero Granny, sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida. no se que haría sin ti."

la abraza y le da un su mochila y sale corriendo para enfrentar un dia mas de colegio, un dia mas en que vería a Emma. enamorada o no, la rubia era la causante de todos sus cambios y eso no se lo podía negar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hol** **a! bueno, este capitulo lo quise contar desde la perspectiva de Emma. me gusto hacerlo como que es ella que lo escribe, porque ella ama escribir. es un capitulo super corto. pero me pareció necesario en la transición. como siempre espero sus comentarios, me gustaria saber que piensan de esta idea y de lo que le pasa a Emma.**

 **solo me qued** **a pedirles perdón por la tardanza y desearles una feliz navidad.**

* * *

 ** _capítulo_ _13._**

 _yo siempre creí en el amor, en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices. ese concepto de amor para toda la vida, el amor como motor de la vida. por eso amo leer, por eso amo escribir... la misma razón por la que pinto, porque intento retratar la belleza del mundo, esa belleza oculta que no todos logran ver._

 _Fui una nena muy feliz,querida,dulce y amorosa. luego me convertí en una chica solitaria. Después del accidente de mis padres, fui enviada al sistema de adopciones y viví de casa de acogida, en casa de acogida. de familia en familia. no lograba estar más de 2 meses en el mismo sitio. era una nena grande y todos buscaban adoptar bebés. nadie quería una nena rebelde, caprichosa y triste. que fue en lo que me convertí. y aunque todo eso me llevó a aislarme y cerrarme. por miedo a que nadie me quiera por ser como era. nunca deje de creer en el amor._

 _ese amor del que tanto me hablaron mis padres. ese amor del que tanto hablaba Mary Margaret el día que me conoció. ese amor que profetizan Mary y David. un amor puro y sano. me gusta como se cuidan, como están siempre el uno para el otro._

 _siempre soñé que el día que conociera al amor de mi vida iba a ser así, cómo lo cuentan ellos. con el primer beso, el beso de amor verdadero capaz de romper con cualquier maleficio. como en el cuento de "Blancanieves" o en "La bella durmiente" el beso capaz de despertarte del más profundo sueño. y traerte de nuevo a la vida, Pero el tiempo pasó y nunca lo encontré, ni me crucé con ese príncipe azul y no conocí el amor y mucho menos recibí ese beso. no al menos de ese honorable c_ _ab_ _allero, de_ _ese legendario príncipe. sino que de la última persona en el mundo que lo hubiera imaginado._

 _y si, ahí estaba yo, mirándola a los ojos. dejándome atravesar el alma con sus ojos marrones. nunca voy a terminar de entender que tiene Regina Mills en esos ojos, capaz de atraparte sin poder dejar de mirarlos._

 _escucharla hablar así de su hermana, de su madre. de esa nena hermosa que era. lo culpable que siempre se sintió. al verla llorar. sentí mi corazón desgarrarse y por primera vez sentí la necesidad de hablar lo que pasó aquel día. se que es en ella en la única que puedo confiar. ni siquiera he podido confesárselo al Dr. Hopper. con ella es todo tan fácil._

 _Me abraza con fuerza y me siento protegida, siento que en ningún otro lugar voy a estar mejor. su sonrisa entre lágrima me parece la imagen más hermosa del mundo._

 _sentí como si el mundo se parara... sus labios estaban sobre los míos. un cosquilleo invadió mi estómago, el mismo que siento cuando la tengo cerca. mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y por un momento tuve miedo que ella pudiera oírlo. sus m_ _anos_ _ac_ _a_ _rici_ _ab_ _an mi c_ _a_ _r_ _a_ _y cerré los ojos con fuerza. me dejé arrastrar por un huracán de sensaciones. de pronto sentí como si el mundo entero_ _empezará_ _gir_ _ar. de pronto sentí como si mi_ _alm_ _a se_ _desprendiera del cuerpo, porque creí flot_ _ar._

 _cuando logré abrir los ojos, regina ya no estaba. estaba acostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. por unos minutos jure que la segare no oxigenaba mi cerebro... cerré los ojos nuevamente. respire hondo y ese aroma a manzana que había dejado en el aire y el sabor de sus labios a canela me confirmaban que no fue un sueño, que fue real. regina me beso...pero seguí ahí sin reaccionar por varios días._

 _no sabia que pensar, no sabia que sentir. no entendía qué pasó, todavía no lo entiendo. ese fin de semana pasó tan rápido. no paraba de pensar en el momento en el que nos tuviéramos que reencontrar._

 _no me atreví a escribirle en todo el fin de semana. y supongo que ella tampoco se_ _a_ _nimó a hacerlo esperando mi reacción. lo supe cuando la vi entrar en el salón. el mundo se detuvo otra vez. ella me miraba con miedo, como si se arrepintiera de lo que pasó. tuvo un dia horrible y solo quería volver a verla sonreír. por eso me acerque a ella, finalmente. por eso no me aleje. porque la quiero . es mi mejor amiga y no quiero alejarme de ella. estos días la he visto distraído, angustiada. y no quiero volver a verla así. después de unos días la he notado más tranquila, más segura. ya no está tan nerviosa. ya no estamos incómodas, y me gusta que todo vuelva a ser como era antes._

 _entiendo que para ella el beso no significo nada. y que está acostumbrada. ella no es tan cursi como yo, no es que le conociera muchos novios. pero la he visto bes_ _arse_ _con Daniel en_ _más de un_ _a_ _ocasión. nunc_ _a tuvieron rep_ _aro en demostr_ _aciones de_ _amor frente_ _a todo el instituto_ _._

 _supongo que así se siente, besar a alguien por primer_ _a vez_ _. no tengo forma de comparar lo que me pasó ese momento. seguro fue por la incomodidad, por la sorpresa y la novedad. debe ser eso. debe ser por eso que aveces no puedo pensar con cl_ _arid_ _ad, debe ser por eso que_ _a veces me encuentro record_ _andolo_ _._

 _así que ahora actúa como que nada paso. es lo mismo que hizo ella, parece no afectarle. poco a poco volvemos a la rutina. y el beso fue cosa del pasado._

 _si todavía espero al príncipe azul? ya no, no creo que pueda superar ciertos traumas. creo que nunca me voy a enamorar. pero acá sigo, leyendo, viendo películas, comiendo chocolate y escuchando canciones de amor._

 _Emma Swan._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, finalmente hay capítulo. perdonen la tardanza. pero quería tomarme mi tiempo para escribir el capítulo. hay nuevos personajes, nuevas historias. espero que les guste. para alguien que lo pregunto hace unos capítulos. falta poco para que aparezca Cora, pero todavía no es el momento. ya tendrá su lugar en la historia.**

 **bueno, como siempre agradecer a los que siguen leyendo y comentando.**

 **feliz año nuevo! que este año este lleno de todo eso que nos hace bien. salù!**

* * *

 **capítulo 14**

La relación de Emma y Regina volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, al menos para el que lo veía de afuera. se seguían visitando, charlaban y reían. cuando no estaban nerviosas y evitando el contacto de miradas. se gustaban y ya era algo innegable, al menos para Regina. que ya no podía mentirse a ella misma.

La morena ya no sabía cómo hacer para sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. porque cuando la oía reír, cuando veía esos ojos verdes y esa hermosa sonrisa. no podía evitar mirarla con ternura. Ella amaba cada gesto de la rubia. como se pasaba la mano por el pelo y mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa. siempre había visto esos gestos en ella, pero ahora notaba que por momentos la rubia también parecía perderse en su mirada.

Regina solo podía mirarla en silencio, ver dormir a la rubia después de una noche de cine, se había convertido en una rutina. que sin saber porqué más de una vez se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de acariciar su hermoso rostro. Se mordía la lengua para no hablar, los labios para aguantar esas ganas irrefrenables de besarla. Regina había perdido toda capacidad de raciocinio y solo pensaba en Emma.

con el correr de los días la la rutina se iba apoderando de estas chicas, en el colegio estaban en épocas de pruebas y debían concentrarse en eso y aunque a Regina le estuviera costando un poco mas tenia que hacerlo. las chicas no habían querido distanciarse así que ahora las tareas las hacían juntas y se juntaban para repasar para las pruebas.

como ahora que Emma se encontraba en la habitación de Regina, preparando un trabajo para el profesor Sidney. Mientras Emma leía un extenso texto en voz alta, Regina parecía estar dispersa. sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

_"Regina, Regina, Regina, GINA!"

_"que pasa, Emma? te dije que no me gusta que me llames así!"

_"lo sé, lo siento. es que no me estás escuchando. así nunca terminaremos el trabajo a tiempo"

_"tienes razón, no se que me pasa. pero no puedo concentrarme"

_"hace días que estás así! hasta en tus clases de dan..." -se tapa la boca. es que había metido la pata-

La morena sonríe, sabe tan bien que la rubia no la ha dejado de ver bailar. por esa razón se distrae. por mirarla. por los nervios que le genera verla ahí parada en la puerta.

_"Lo se, lo se... no se que me pasa. lo siento. prometo ponerme las pilas asi terminamos. déjame leer a mi" -le saca el libro de su mano rozando sus dedos. Emma parece ponerse nerviosa y Regina sonríe victoriosa. ahora ella no es la única nerviosa ahí. ya no estaba dispuesta a ser la única embobada con la otra- se había tomado un tiempo para pensar en lo que hablo con Granny. que intentaría conquistar "al chico-".

_"bien, veamos" -dice intentando llamar la atencion de Emma. mordiéndose el labio. intentando parecer segura porque ella no sabia como hacer para seducir a una chica y mucho menos cómo avanzar con Emma. pero si sabía cómo seducir a un chico, aunque nunca le había sido necesario. más de una vez ganó apuestas con sus amigas con alguno de sus truquitos y nada perdería con usar alguno de esos trucos con Emma... porque ella sabía perfectamente que Emma también había quedado temblando después del beso. y estaba cansada de soñar cada noche con la rubia. le estaba resultando una tortura tenerla tan cerca y actuar como si nada. ya se había replanteado lo de que Emma era una chica, su nueva mejor amiga, la persona mas especial para ella... su aliada incondicional. Gracia a Emma se había sacado la venda de los ojos y había dejado de ser esa persona idiota que fue desde los 5 años... Emma marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de Regina. y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

* * *

mientras ellas hacían su trabajo, Granny llama a la puerta entrando con una bandeja con la merienda. cuando la deposita sobre la cama de Regina, las chicas se abalanzan sobre la bandeja con la merienda de Granny. un chocolate caliente para Emma y un café para la morena. la anciana las mira con una sonrisa y pregunta.

_"cómo van con el trabajo?"

_"podríamos estar terminando si alguien no estuviera tan distraído." -dice Emma mirando a Regina de reojo bebiendo otro trago de su chocolate.

_"entonces mi niña, que ha pasado con ese chico?" -dice la anciana entre risas mientras mira a la morena-

_"que chico, granny?"-pregunta la morena sorprendida-

_"como que chico? del que estás enamorada!"

_"no estoy enamorada, Granny. ya te lo dije! deja de repetir eso!" -grita Regina visiblemente nerviosa.-

_"que sucede? vamos, no me digas que no le has contado nada a Emma?" -Emma que hasta el momento estaba paralizada. al escuchar su nombre mira a la anciana y niega con la cabeza-

_"hay un chico que la trae loca. distraída y enamorada. aunque ella diga que no. se ve que es del colegio porque últimamente se arregla mucho a la mañana."

_"Granny, basta! vete! y deja de decir eso. yo no estoy enamorada! vete y déjanos estudiar." La anciana deja la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma la mira en estado de shock y Regina cierra los ojos con fuerza. temiendo que Emma reaccionara mal al darse cuenta que la morena tenía sentimientos por ella. pero la rubia no hablo y Regina decide explicarle.

_"Emma, yo..."

_"has vuelto con Daniel?"

_"que?"

_el chico, del que estás enamorada..."

entendiendo que Emma no había comprendido que era de ella de quien se trataba. respira un poco aliviada. _"oh... no. jamás volvería con Daniel."

_"es del colegio? va a nuestro curso? lo conozco?"-pregunta curiosa-

_"Emma..." - Regina nerviosa, sin saber que responder a esas preguntas.-

_"está bien. no tienes que contarme. entiendo que no tengamos esas charlas. solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi. yo no dire nada. lo sabes no?"

_"Emma, yo si confio en ti... solo que (piensa, piensa Regina...) no es amor, solo me gusta. en realidad no se que me pasa. por eso no te he contado" .-intenta ser sincera. al menos en eso-

_"y va al colegio? porque Granny dijo que va al colegio porque te arreglas mucho y es verdad. vas muy hermosa."-Regina levanta una ceja- "no es que quiera decir que no lo fueras, de hecho, lo eres... solo que..." -se pone colorada y se traba al hablar- "ahora luces mejor" -dice en un susurro-

_"bueno... si. es del colegio." -sin saber como le estaba mintiendo a Emma. pero no podía decir la verdad-

_"lo conozco? es de danzas no?"

_"si, es de danzas." -a lo que la rubia intenta sonreír, para evitar demostrar la incomodidad que le generó su respuesta.

* * *

en el colegio Regina entra en clase de danzas, mientras todos sus compañeros se encuentran en pequeños grupos conversando mientras esperaban a la profesora. Cuando esta entra todos hacen silencio y ella llama su atención.

_"Bueno, saben que las clases de danza entran en el taller optativo. todos están aquí porque les gusta y lo hacen bien,de hecho. pero es momento de ponerse serios. se viene la primer prueba. no tiene mayor dificultad. solo que esta vez he decidido que lo hagan en parejas. tranquilos.-intenta parar los murmullos- las parejas las voy a elegir yo. según las cualidades de cada uno y complexión física, claro." al finalizar la clase voy a asignar las parejas. una vez que tengan un compañero asignado hablaremos de sus coreografías. como siempre el tema es libre, saben que lo que cuenta es la expresión. bueno, dicho esto comencemos con la clase."

al finalizar la clase la profesora se dispuso a leer su lista. mientras Regina observaba a todos sus compañeros, pensaba en la mentira que le había dicho a emma. ninguno de sus compañeros le atraía.

_"Bell con Ptitter, Mulan con Neal, Katryn con Jefferson, Ashley con thomas, Aurora con phillip, Ariel con Killian, Anna con Kristof, Anastasia con Will y Regina con Robin. bueno, tienen esta semana para elegir el tema y presentarme algo el próximo martes. saben que algunos ni siquiera precisan ensayar. que amo sus improvisaciones. pero ya lo dije es en pareja, es cosa de dos. deben reunirse. entienden? sabre si no lo hicieron y por mas que la coreografía sea la mejor los desaprobare. quiero que se conozcan con su compañero. entendiendo?" -mirando a Regina-

La clase finaliza y todos comienzan a retirarse del salón. Regina distraída choca con un grupo de chicos que reían mientras hablaban de los equipos, tirando su bolso al suelo y agachándose a levantar sus cosas.

_"cuidado princesa! debes mirar por dónde vas"- dice el morocho de ojos azules-

_"lo siento..." -levanta la cabeza y ve a 5 chicos riendo. (Killian, Robin, Mulan, Katrin y Will.)

_"toma, se te callo esto!"- esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. un joven de ojos color mar le alcanzaba su botella de agua con una sonrisa radiante.

_"gracias... "-le dice la morena devolviéndole esa sonrisa dudando cuál era su nombre-

_"Robin, Robin de Locksley."

_ "Lo siento"- dice regina un poco avergonzada por no recordarlo.

_"está bien, tranquila. nunca hablas con nosotros. no tienes porque saberlo. pero dejame decirte que seré tu pareja para la prueba de danza"

_"ohh..."

_"dejame ayudarte con eso. te acompañare"- toma el bolso de la morena y caminan juntos hasta llegar al casillero de Regina.

_ "tranquila, eres la hija de la alcaldesa. entiendo que no quieras hablar con los plebeyos."-decía un Robin divertido-

_"no es por eso. no digas tonterías."

_"entiendo. durante años hemos sido compañeros y es la primera vez que hablamos y me arriesgaría a decir que soy el primero al que le hablas. solo vienes bailas y te vas. sin importarte lo que los demás hagan a tu alrededor. ese poder de concentración... lo admiro, sabes. aunque me arriesgaría a decir que es algo mas..."

_"puede que lo sea, pero no lo sabras." -dice Regina con una sonrisa-

_"okey. he ido demasiado lejos... bien...retrocedo... me voy. escucha, debemos juntarnos para practicar. pero esta semana estoy complicado...te queda bien el viernes?"

_"el viernes? no puede ser el jueves"

_"es que mi padre me pidió que lo ayudara con unos asuntos en el bosque y es la única tarde que tengo libre. necesito que me vaya bien en la prueba."

_"esta bien. el viernes"

_"muy bien, nos vemos en la clase del jueves. con su permiso mi lady" -haciendo una reverencia-

la morena comienza a reír. y Emma que veía esa escena de lejos al ver como Robin se retiraba ella se acerca.

_"dejame adivinar, ese es el chico que te gusta?"

_"Robin?" -parece pensarlo-" si, algo asi".

* * *

_"Regina, vamos a juntarnos a ver una película? sabes es viernes y los viernes son noche de cine."

_"lo siento Emma, es que debo ensayar con uno de mis compañeros de danza. la profesora, Bella, ha decidido hacer la prueba en parejas"

_"con Robin? el chico que te gusta?" -dice con cierto enfado en su voz-

_"si, Emma. te molesta?"

_"de que hablas?"

_"de que suspendamos nuestra noche de cine?"

_"no, esta tu chico... no tienes porqué elegirme a mi. no tiene sentido."

_"Emma, espera. no quiero que peleemos. sabes que no lo hago porque me guste. te juro que es solo por el ensayo..." -intentando retener a la rubia que se disponía a irse hecha una fiera del instituto.-

_"no, esta bien, yo no me enojo. de todos modos es comprensible. bueno, me voy. no quiero hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo."

_"vamos Emma... Emmaa"

y esta se va enojada. sin saber por que... la morena era su amiga. entendía que la danza era su pasión. y que le tocará bailar con el chico que le gustaba era aún mejor. ella quería que fuera feliz, entendía que eso la debía hacer mucho más feliz... pero sin embargo tenía ese nudo en el estómago y esas lágrima que amenazaban con salir cada vez que los veía juntos y desde el dia que Granny le dijo que la morena tenía SU corazón ocupado.

* * *

así que ahí estaba un viernes de noche, sola en su habitación. el primero desde que eran amigas.

_"qué haces aquí? por que no has quedao con regina.?"

_"esta ensayando con uno de sus compañeros de danza."

_"no sabia que bailara."

_"si, lo hace y muy bien, de hecho. pero no le gusta que nadie lo sepa, así que no se lo menciones."

_"de acuerdo. no lo mencionare... seguro que todo está bien? Emma, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. te noto triste"

_"es que discutí con Regina. tengo miedo de perderla."

_"no creo que la pierdas nunca. esa chica te quiere mucho y nunca te dejara ir"

_"Gracias mami"

_"se que no es lo mismo, que no soy Regina. pero quieres ver una película conmigo? solo por esta noche?"

Emma sonríe y acepta. después de la película Emma se va a dormir. se sentía mal por la forma en que le había hablado a Regina. sabía que deberías hablar con ella. de otra forma no lograría dormir en toda la noche. cuando batallaba en su cabeza si llamarla o enviarle un mensaje su celular sonó.

 _ **"Emma, recien llego de**_ ** _ensayar_** _ **. estoy muerta. te juro que te recompensare con una super noche de cine y golosinas de las que**_ a _ **ti te gustan. de verdad lo siento. no puede decirle que no a Robin y te juro que no es por lo que tu piensas. jamas te dejaria de lado por un chico. jamas te dejaria por nadie. eres mi mejor amiga y no te quiero perder. no estés enfadada conmigo. por favor." -Regin**_ **a M.**

 ** _"Regi, lo siento. me comporte como una nena caprichosa. yo te adoro y solo quiero que seas feliz y entendería que lo dejaras por ver al chico que quieres, no te culparia. jamás. no se lo que me p_** a ** _so. creo que me he acostumbrado a tenerte en mi vida y me da mucho miedo perderte.-Emm_** a. S

Regina sonríe y muerde su labio intentando contener un poco de felicidad.

 _ **"esta bien, lo entiendo y te voy a compensar. te lo aseguro. y que te quede claro... nunca nunca me vas a perder. yo siempre voy a estar para ti. bueno, descansa. nos vemos mañana? te quiero."-Regin**_ **a M**

y de esa forma. sonriendo ambas se durmieron abrazadas a sus teléfonos. pensando en la otra. con esos sentimientos cada vez más difíciles de ocultar. que cada vez crecían más.


	15. Chapter 15

**_en primer lug_ ar les quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar. estaba de vacaciones y aunque me vi tentada a hacerlo más de una vez, decidí dejarlo para mi vuelta. y darles un respiro a ustedes tambien. espero que sigan ahí. no voy a abandonar la fic. odio cuando lo hacen. para los que han puesto que extrañaron la fic. me pone feliz. realmente si no dejan reviews a veces dudas si gusta o no la historia. como se va desarrollando y bla, bla, bla bla. en fin, me gusta y agradezco que lo hagan. tanto si están de acuerdo como si no. la vida es un constante aprendizaje...**

 ** _este capítulo va dedicado a los outlaw queen, captain swan y sobretodo a los swan queen. yo amo a outlaw queen. por eso necesitaba esta escena. perdón! p_ ara los que no quieren a Robin, les digo que _no odien a los chicos, ellos no son malos. las tontas son ellas. ya se van a poner las pilas. ya van aclarando sentimientos. sobretodo Emma que la tiene más complicada. Regina ya lo tiene muy claro. pero Emm_ _a necesitaba un disparador, y los celos son una gran motivación. bueno, espero que les este gustando. este es uno de mis capitulos preferidos y que mas me gusto escribir._**

 ** _gr_ _a_ _ci_ _a_ _s por comentar y seguir la fic a pesar de todo. espero no aburrirlos. que disfruten y les guste._**

* * *

 **capítulo** **15**

En el correr de la semana, Regina no había vuelto a ver a Robin fuera de su clases de danza. pero lo cierto es que en el poco tiempo que trataba con el chico, este le había caído muy bien. era uno de los mejores bailarines y la hacía reír mucho. otra semana había terminado y mientras Regina guardaba los libros en su casillero escucha una voz a sus espaldas.

_"su magestad"

La morena sonríe antes de voltear. _"Robin Hood"

ambos ríen.

_"me estas siguiendo? que haces en este lado del pasillo?"

_"mentiría si dijera que estoy perdido, que busco la biblioteca o que me transfirieron de casillero... te estaba buscando... "

_"ok... y que puede ser tan importante para sacarte de tu madriguera? me intrigas"-dice en un tono divertido-

_"con los chicas nos estamos juntando a tomar algo en el rabbit hole... cada semana a bailar un poco. sabes? no es lo único que bailamos. clásica, ni contemporánea."

_"hasta hace un par de días no te animabas a hablarme y ahora estas invitándome a salir?"

_"no, no." -se apresura a responder-" con el grupo. de acuerdo?"

_"por que?"

_"perdón?"

_"por qué supones que ellos quieren compartir su tiempo libre conmigo? justamente yo que ni siquiera he hablado con ellos en todos estos años?"

_"porque antes no te conocía y ahora creo que eres una persona genial, divertida e interesante y me gustaría que no privarás al mundo de conocer a esa chica. ademas, muero por verte bailar en otro ambiente que no sea el salon"

_"punto para ti. pero, no te aseguro que vaya... no es la primera vez que voy a un lugar de esos... solo que..."

ve a Emma esperándola como siempre al final del pasillo.

_"puedo invitar a una amiga?"

_"a la rubia?"

_"cómo lo sabes? me espías?"

_"no, solo que la he visto espiando en el salon de danzas, siempre que bailas. y luego se va. no se queda a ver a nadie más. supe que era por ti y las he visto juntas por los pasillos."

_"okey...entonces puedo?"

_"si claro, me encantará conocerla."

_ "gracias. Emma, necesita un poco de distracción."

_"eres una buena amiga... entonces ...mañana a las 22hs en el rabbit hole?"

_"okey, hasta mañana".

_ "nos vemos su magestad."- se alejó después de una reverencia. cosa que hizo reír mucho a Regina, como cada vez que lo hacía. mientras Emma se acercaba a Regina. incomoda. porque con el correr de los días, verlos juntos le resultaba más molesto. le dolía más. verla reír con sus chistes le generaba un odio..sentimientos oscuros que nunca había tenido. ella quería ver feliz a la morena pero ya no podía aguantar esa envidia, esos celos que no sabía, ni quería catalogar.

_"entonces que? preparada para la mejor noche de cine de toda tu vida?"-le pregunta Regina sacándola de sus pensamientos -

ambas ríen. y se dirigen al auto que Marco tenía estacionado fuera del colegio como siempre.

* * *

cuando había terminado la primer película. Emma no había dejado de pensar en Robin y las historias de amor que tan fanática era... y que no quería compartir a la morena con el. se ve interrumpida por la voz de Regina.

_"Emma, hoy estuve hablando con Robin y me hizo una invitación"

_"tienes una cita?"-dice la rubia en un tono sorprendidamente molesto.-

_no, claro que no. no es una cita si vamos las dos" - la morena sonríe-

_"como? "

_"Robin nos invitó a el rabbit hole, mañana."

_"¿a donde? no, a mi esos sitios me aburren muchísimo"

_"vamos Emma, eso es porque nunca fuiste conmigo" -poniendo esos ojos de súplica. esos mismos que últimamente a Emma se le está haciendo imposible decirle que no-

_"de verdad, no me voy a sentir cómoda. van a estar todos los chicos del instituto...no quiero pasarla mal"

_"Emma, escucha. si estas conmigo no voy a dejar que pase nada, te lo juro. confias en mi no?" -la rubia asiente con su cabeza. _"ademas te prometo que si estas incomoda y te quieres ir nos volvemos. un ratito, por favor..."

La rubia no responde y mira el techo con resignación.

_"es un si?" -pregunta la morena emocionada.

_"esta bien" -la morena sonríe _"pero si me aburro nos volvemos"

_"promesa" y cruzan sus dedos meñiques. luego ponen play para poner la próxima película.

* * *

21:50 Regina tocaba el timbre en casa de Emma. la rubia abre la puerta y Regina no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada. la rubia vestía un pantalón de jean ajustado, botas, una blusa roja, que deja al descubierto parte de su abdomen plano. una chaqueta de cuero negro. el maquillaje era delicado, fresco. sus labios rojos perfecto delineado que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. su pelo lo llevaba suelto. con sus rizos y el jopo para el costado enganchado a unas horquillas. lo que le daba un toque más inocente que hizo enternecer a la morena. Regina había optado por un vestido corto su melena perfectamente peinada. zapatos, medias negras y una chaqueta negra.

_"Emma, te ves... muy bien!" dice Regina.

_"segura? no crees que es mucho?" -señalando su blusa-

_"no, esta perfecta. vamos"

al entrar en el local es recibida por Robin que estaba con su grupo de amigos.

_"te estábamos esperando. luces hermosa" -sonríen.-

_"gracias..." mira a Emma de reojo. "te presento a Emma Swan, es mi mejor amiga. el es Robin, mi compañero de danza"

_"un placer conocerte Emma Swan!vengan les voy a presentar el resto del grupo"

_"esta rubia hermosa que tienen a su derecha es Bell, pero nosotros la llamamos Tinkerbell. porque siempre viste de verde y es tan pequeña...esta preciosura es Kathryn.- señalando a una rubia alta de pelo largo perfectamente planchado- este es will y ella es Anastasia su novia, este de aquí es Jefferson, que no las asuste, esta un poco loco. esta morena infartante es Mulan y este príncipe de aquí es Philipp. todo un galán no lo crees?" le pregunta a Emma y ella sonríe-

_"y enviado del país del nunca jamás... tenemos a peter pan."

_"o ya basta Robin, que no es divertido." - todos ríen.-

_"todos tienen apodos de personajes de cuentos?"-pregunta Regina un tanto intrigada-

_"por supuesto"

_"y quien se supone que soy yo?"

_"no es claro su majestad? la Reina malvada por supuesto!"

todos vuelven a reír.

_"pensaban empezar la fiesta sin mi"

al girar Robin sonríe. "ahi estas. ven que quiero presentarte a alguien."

_"este morocho de ojos claros es Killian Jones...nuestro querido capitán garfio"

el morocho clavó la mirada en la rubia. "y esta preciosura?"

_"es amiga de Regina, asi que comportate"

se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a beber entre charlas del colegio, sus gustos musicales, el fútbol, los chicos reían porque decían que las chicas no estaban capacitados para discutir sobre eso. lo que hizo que estas se unieran y se pusieron en su contra. Emma observaba a Regina mientras está reía y charlaba con Robin y Kathryn. Sin embargo Emma charlaba con Tinkerbell. le parecía muy simpática y amable. algunos más tarde abandonaron la mesa para bailar, las chicas para ir al baño. hasta que quedaron solos Killian, Robin, Regina y Emma. Robin invita a la morena a bailar.

_"no, no quiero dejar a Emma."

_"vamos ella está charlando con Killian. no pasara nada, el es un buen chico. lo juro. la cuidara. solo una cancion, porfavor. quiero ver esas caderas latinas en accion"

Regina sonríe. "te molesta, Emma?"

_"no, ve... yo estaré aquí."-dice la rubia completamente resignada-

_"ok. vamos" -al pasar por el lado de Killian le susurra al oído _"trata de mantener tus manos en su lugar si no quieres terminar con un garfio. pirata" _el muchacho sonríe y Regina se dirige a la pista con Robin de la mano-

Robin y Regina bailaban, pero la morena no dejaba de mirar a la mesa. para comprobar que la rubia estuviera bien. ese Killian Jones le generaba desconfianza, mas la forma en la que miraba a Emma, como la devoraba con la mirada. no entendía de que tanto hablaba la rubia con el. los celos de Regina estaban al borde del colapso. de pronto ve a Killian tomar la mano de la rubia y ve a esta sonreir. Regina dejó de razonar y sintió como su vista se nublaba de rabia. se acercó a Robin y le dijo que necesitaba una copa. se acercaron a la barra y comenzaron a tomar y charlar animadamente. Regina entendía que todo eso vivido con la rubia le estaba haciendo mal. necesitaba olvidar, olvidar al menos por esa noche.

* * *

Emma celosa de Regina al verla con Robin. no entiende lo que le pasa. pero sabe que esa chica le pertenece. y no está bien sentir eso, lo sabe. porque Regina solo es su amiga. su mejor amiga. la única.

y ahí estaba riendo con ese chico de ojos color mar... hablandole al oido. y ella sin poder contener lo que siente. decide aceptar finalmente la copa que le ofrece killian. Lleva la copa a su boca y hace una cara de asco que al morocho le causa mucha risa.

_"de verdad nunca has bebido Ron?"

_"no, no acostumbro a beber alcohol. nunca"

_"Esto se soluciona facil. hoy te enseñaré mis bebidas favoritas. trato?" -le decía Killian. mientras tomaba su mano. y reía-

_"de acuerdo. pero solo un poco"- hace una sonrisa forzada mientras mira a Regina y Robin. traga sin parpadear el vaso de Ron-

* * *

_"entonces, no sales más con el capitan de futbol? eso es verdad?"

_"ajam. el y yo no estamos juntos"-responde Regina sin dejar de mirar su vaso de whisky-

_"que bueno...me pone muy feliz. porque eso quiere decir que te tengo disponible para mi"

_"y que te hace creer que yo te voy a elegir a ti? con ese aspecto salvaje y ese aroma a bosque?"

_"vamos mi lady, veo esa sonrisa y no puedo pensar en otra cosa. muero por besarte."

_"estás loco, ladron"

_"ya te dije que no me parezco en nada a Robin Hood"

_"pero a mi me gusta llamarte así..."

_"entonces lo seré, tu ladrón" - y así entre sonrisas y acercamientos para hablarse porque la música sonaba muy fuerte. este le roba un beso a Regina. que al verse sorprendida. no puede reaccionar. y no sabe decir si es por la cantidad de alcohol que ha bebido. que lo sigue un poco. se separa y le sonríe incomoda. y entonces ahí la ve por encima de su hombro. Emma con una cara de susto. como si hubiese visto un fantasma. al cruzarse con los ojos de la morena sale corriendo entre la gente.

Regina no lo piensa y la sigue.

_"Regina, espera" -gritó Robin.

_"qué le hiciste, pirata?" - le grita al pasar por al lado de Killian.

_"te juro que esta vez no fui yo"

La morena se abrió paso entre la gente para ir detrás de Emma. luego de pecharse y empujones logró alcanzar a la rubia y tomarla del brazo. y logran moverse a un pasillo donde no pasaba mucha gente. y puede ver a la rubia derramar unas lágrimas.

_"Emma, que paso? estas bien? ese idiota te hizo algo? juro que lo matare!"

_"no, no. fue amable, me invitó unos tragos. no es eso. no estoy asi por el"

_"y por quien, entonces?"

emma no responde.

_"Emma, dime."

_"Regina, vete. vete. quiero estar sola. por favor. solo dejame"

_"Emma, no me ire de aqui hasta que no me digas que fue lo que paso. me entiendes?"

Emma sigue sin responder.

_"Emma" -gritó la morena-

_"por ti"- susurra la rubia entre lágrimas-

Regina la mira a los ojos tratando de entender y parece leer perfectamente los ojos de Emma. pero tiene que preguntar.

_Emma, que dices?"

_"que no puedo verte con el así. que cuando vi como te beso...no pude dejar de pensar en que yo me muero por besarte" -y sin pensarlo y sin dejarla adelantarse. Regina toma el rostro de Emma y la besa torpemente. porque ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esos labios. porque ya no puede, ni quiere contenerse.

lo que empieza torpemente se vuelve apasionado, con rabia, con celos, con posesión. porque no importaba el contexto. ellas se pertenecían.

la recostó contra la pared y dejaron de oir la musica. estaban ellas dos. en su burbuja. se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. permanecieron ahí abrazadas, entre besos. perdiendo la noción del tiempo. hasta que debieron retirarse del bar. salieron tomadas de la mano.

_"Regina, no quiero irme a casa. no quiero que mis padres me vean así." -dice Emma de pronto. mientras camina zigzagueante-

_"ok, vamos a mi casa. mi padre está de guardia. yo llamaré a tu casa para explicarles que te quedaras conmigo...porque estoy sola y me haces compañía. de acuerdo?"

al llegar a la casa, regina le preparo el baño y le dejó un pijama limpio.

emma se acuesta en la cama de Regina, nota que todo le da vueltas y sale corriendo al baño. de rodillas en el piso abrazada a la taza del baño comienza a vomitar. de pronto siente unas manos que sostienen su cabello y acarician su espalda.

_"tranquila, como te sientes?" -pregunta Regina-

_"me siento fatal..." -regina sonríe-

_"nunca antes te has emborrachado?"

_"no"

_"oh por Dios Emma."- rie tiernamente. le da enjuague bucal y la acompaña de nuevo a la cama. _"descansa si"? -le da un tierno beso en sus labios y le sonríe.

la morena acaricia su cabello aun mojado y se duermen así entre caricias.

* * *

al dia siguiente la primera en despertar es Regina, con el sol enceguecedor en sus ojos. nota un brazo que la envuelve, al voltear se da de lleno con el rostro de Emma. la ve dormir tan profundo. tan plácidamente. que solo puede contemplarla... hasta podría jurar que la ve sonreír entre sueños. Emma abre los ojos y ve los ojos de la morena.

_"umm... buen Dia! que haces aqui?"

_"estoy en mi casa"-dice en un tono divertido-

_"qué? y yo?"-se mira el pijamas-

_"no te acuerdas de nada?"

_"no lo se...me duele mucho la cabeza"

_"bebiste mucho... ese sucio pirata te dio mucho Ron"

_"pirata? ...ohh...Kilian. hizo algo?"

_"no, tranquila. yo... te traje aquí porque estabas mal y no querías que tus padres te vieran así"-dice Regina en un tono más serio al ver la expresión de pánico de la rubia-

Emma que se acuerda del beso. se sintió incómoda con la cercanía con Regina

_"perdona, debería irme. no quiero molestarte más."

_"Emma, tranquila! todo está bien. somos amigas. Es por lo del beso no? estábamos borrachas. es normal que pase. no te asustes, Em."

la rubia toma sus cosas y se dirige al baño para vestirse. Regina deja caer su cuerpo en la cama tras un largo suspiro.

la rubia sale del baño vestida. "adiós Regina"-dice en un tono seco-

Regina se incorpora y grita su nombre tratando de alcanzarla "Emma" mientras se pone la bata y trata de encontrarla tras bajar las escaleras. pero siente el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

_"otra vez discutieron" -dice la anciana parada al final de las escaleras. que no pudo dejar de ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de la morena.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hola! que decirles? estoy muy emocionada por sus comentarios. me encanta que les guste la historia, que comenten y me reten. sobretodo que me dejen_ _sugerencias_. las voy a tener en cuenta para el próximo capítulo que todavía no tengo terminado.**

 ** _les quiero decir que este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito y algunas escenas me parecen necesarias antes de la charla de las chicas. como la de Granny. quiero decir que esa charla la vi no hace mucho mientras miraba Glee y cuando la vi supe que era lo que quería que le confes_ ara _Regina a Granny. un poco modificada._**

 ** _me gusta mucho ver danza contemporánea y la coreo de Regina y Robin la pensé mirando este video._ _( watch?v=d9ymaoQHJN4 ) para el que quiera imaginarse tambien como seria la coreo._**

 ** _este capítulo va dedicado a mi "vamper" que ama mucho P¡nk y espero que le guste._**

 ** _bueno, les pido que no me odien, vi unánimemente que quieren que estas chicas aclaren de una vez y les digo que en el proximo capitulo lo tendrán. no pens_ aba hacerlas sufrir mas. _se que los he hecho sufrir demasiado. y espero compensarlo con el próximo capítulo. soy demasiado dramática y la reconciliación no puede ser de otra forma._**

 ** _creo que eso es todo... gracias por los reviews, los favs y por seguir la historia a pesar de todo. espero que les guste el capitulo._**

* * *

 **capítulo 16.**

otra vez se repetía la misma historia. era una cosa de nunca acabar. Emma evitando a Regina y la morena alejándose por miedo a empeorar las cosas, lo que terminó por complicar la situación. se encontraban más alejadas que nunca. Ahora Regina la llamaba por teléfono y la rubia la ignoraba. y eso la tenía realmente angustiada. Emma le generaba tanta incertidumbre. ya no sabía como actuar con ella. cuando parecía que avanzaban, la rubia entraba en pánico y huìa. siempre huía. era un constante tire y afloje.

Emma había borrado a la morena prácticamente de su vida. después de su repentina huida, Regina se había sentido destrozada. cada rechazo de la rubia la partía en mil pedazos. ya no queria sufrir mas, no podía. sentía que volvía a la oscuridad y eso le recordaba a Zelena y a su madre.

por su parte la rubia estaba más retraída que nunca, en su casa había prohibido que mencionan a Regina. sus padres sabían que algo pasaba, sobretodo cuando la morena se decidió a presentarse en su casa y preguntar por Emma y esta se hizo negar. pero cuando insistían en preguntar esta se ponía de los nervios.

* * *

a la hora del almuerzo, Emma caminaba con la bandeja de comida en su mano. quedando petrificada al ver las mesas de la cafetería. sobretodo al ver la mesa que normalmente compartía con Regina. la mesa estaba vacía. de pronto una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

_"Hey rubia, estas mejor?"

_"Killian? si, Gracias. estoy muy bien"

_"le explicaste a tu amiga que no te hice nada no?"

_"de qué hablas?"

_"tu amiga. la reina malvada, vino a enfrentarme porque pensó que yo te había hecho algo y por eso estabas triste"

_"no me gusta que la llamen así"

_"ella me dice pirata"

Emma revolea los ojos... "de acuerdo"

Killian rie. _ "entonces... que te paso la otra noche?"

_"que, ahora somos amigos?"

_"por supuesto. siempre puedes encontrar un amigo en Killian Jones"

_"ok."-Emma rie. era muy simpático-

-"ven, te presento a mis amigos...él es August y ella es Ruby su novia. ella es Emma, mi nueva amiga"-sonríe.-

_"si, te conozco. estás en mi clase de arte. eres muy buena"- dice la morena de mechas rojas.-

la rubia sonríe tímidamente. "gracias".

_"entonces, vienes a almorzar con nosotros?"-pregunta killian-

_"claro" -dice la rubia. y en ese momento vuelve a mirar la mesa, su antigua mesa y la ve, a la morena sola. que al verla sentada con esos chicos se levanta y se va de la cafetería.

con el paso de los días Emma comenzó a juntarse con Killian y Ruby. y Regina empezó a salir con Robin, como amigos. después del beso, que ambos acordaron que fue precipitado y producto del alcohol. aunque el chico realmente deseaba hacerlo. la morena lo tenía loco, pero nunca lo iba a admitir. no mientras veía la distancia que marcaba la morena. quien solo quería su amistad. y lo cierto es que al ver a la morena tvn triste entendía que era lo que ella necesitaba.

* * *

Regina estaba destrozada. lloraba todo el tiempo, estaba de mal humor. no sabia como hacer para dejar de pensar en la rubia. y ahora sumándole su rechazo estaban sus nuevas amistades. y la morena fue la que termina por aislarse del mundo y con el único que compartía alguna charla o encuentro en el colegio era con Robin.

Granny, había visto el cambio en Regina. la veía apagarse poco a poco y cuando la morena bajo a desayunar esa mañana con su semblante triste. no aguanto mas y le preguntó.

_"qué te pasa mi niña?, te noto algo."

_"nada, Granny. estoy bien."-tratando de parecer fuerte inútilmente-

_"hace días que no veo a tu amiga, Emma. están distanciadas? siguen peleadas?"

a la morena se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y trata de esquivar la mirada de la anciana. esta toma su mentón para encontrar su mirada triste.

_"Granny...no puedo más." llora. "no puedo mas con todo lo que siento...me duele aqui".-se toca el pecho- su voz entrecortada, cargada de dolor. lagrimas que tenia contenidas.

_"Mi niña, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. se que solo soy una empleada. pero para mi eres como mi nietita. te vi crecer..."

_"Nanny, no. tu eres lo mas cercano a una familia que tengo en esta casa..." -intenta sonreir entre lágrimas-

_"mi niña, no te puedo ver asi. cuentame. que te tiene tan angustiada?."

_"tengo un secreto, un secreto que me esta consumiendo por dentro...Granny, yo..." -hace una pausa- _"creo que me gustan las chicas de la misma forma que deberían gustarme los chicos." -dice vacilante, en un susurro. aterrada por lo que pudiera pensar la anciana.-

_"tranquila..."- la anciana asiente para tranquilizar a la morena.-

_"no me gustan las chicas...solo me gusta Emma..."-vuelve a susurrar.

_"cuando estoy con Emma, por fin entiendo eso que dice la gente del tratado por todos lo medios de ignorar este sentimiento y guardarlo dentro. pero cada dia es como una guerra. camino siempre tan enojada con el mundo, pero en realidad solo lucho conmigo misma. lo cierto es que... ya no quiero seguir luchando. estoy muy cansada."

_"Y ya no luches, no tienes que hacerlo. solo tienes que ser tu. mi niña hermosa"

_"Granny, Emma me odia. me rechaza todo el tiempo...pensé que si...pero ella no...no quiere saber nada de mi."

_"mi niña, lo sabía desde antes que me lo digas. desde la primera vez que te escuche hablar de esa niña. veía ese brillo en tus ojos, esa sonrisa que no oculta ninguno de tus preciosos dientes. lv forma en que la miras, como la cuidas... es la misma forma en la que ella lo hace cuando tu no la miras. es esa misma sonrisa, es esa misma mirada. puede que ella no lo sepa, pero tambien le pasa. estoy segura de eso"

_"pero Granny, ya no se que mas hacer...me ignora todo el tiempo. y si simplemente no quiere estar conmigo? y si yo soy el problema? porque nadie me quiere nanny?"- rompe en llanto y vuelve a tener 5 años frente a la anciana, parece hacer puchero-

_"no digas esas cosas mi niña, sabes que eres hermosa. sabes que tienes un gran corazón y que Emma sabe el tesoro que eres. seguro tiene miedo y no sabe cómo afrontar todo eso que que tu tienes que ser valiente por las dos. plantarte frente a ella. enfréntate. y si aun asi ella se niega... bueno, te dejo que puedas rendirte. pero lucha, mi niña. eres una guerrera, tienes que hacerlo"

_"Granny."- dice entre lágrimas mientras- "no te molesta?"

_ "qué cosa?"

_ "que sea emma y no un chico..."

_"mi niña, eso no importa... cuando seas vieja como yo, te vas a dar cuenta que las etiquetas no importan. que lo importante es ser feliz. las cosas hermosas que te pueda hacer sentir Emma, las veces que ilumines al mundo con esa sonrisa o el repicar de tu risa. cariño, lo importante es ser feliz. casarte, tener hijos o no... no hay que pensar tanto en el futuro, ni tener tanto miedo por él. porque ese llega igual. quieras o no. solo se trata de vivir. se trata de ser lo más fiel a uno mismo posible"

_"Granny..." susurra en un hilo de voz. para levantarse y abrazar a la anciana.-

* * *

Regina salio esa mañana con la idea fija de hablar con Emma. ya no toleraba esa distancia absurda que Emma marcaba y ella misma había permitido. si realmente no quería verla, iba a tener que decírselo a la cara. caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a la rubia guardando sus libros en su casillero. estaba sola, era el momento perfecto para estuvo frente al casillero la llamó. la rubia creyó palidecer y no se movió. así que la morena tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía y comenzó a golpear la puerta del casillero con fuerza, de la misma forma que gritaba su nombre.

Emma, Emma, Emma... (golpea la puerta del casillero) Logrando que Emma la mire.

_"te has vuelto loca?"- dice la rubia mirando para todos lados. viendo que todo el colegio las observaba.

_"pense que era invisible"-dice en un tono irónico-

_"pero que dices?"

"de que llevas días ignorandome... que te pasa Emma? porque haces esto?" -lo dice en un tono angustiado con su voz temblorosa que hace que la rubia levanto la cabeza y finalmente la mire. con sus ojos cristalinos, reteniendo lágrimas. Emma la miró sin saber qué contestar y cuando parece que la morena va a romper el silencio. una voz a su lado las saca de la burbuja.

_"Emm, te olvidaste esto en casa." -dijo Ruby que apareció corriendo. con un pincel en su mano. Regina sintió como su corazón se contagia y su rostro se torno de furia y celos. la rubia la vuelve a mirar.

_"Em?" -levanta una ceja-

_"no es lo que tu piensas..."

_"ok, sabes una cosa? ahora soy yo la que no quiere verte! no quiero saber de ti, Swan" -escupe Regina con odio. y sale corriendo por el pasillo.

_"Regina, Regina..." -trata de detenerla, pero la morena sale hecha una furia-

* * *

ese era el dia de las presentaciones de parejas en la clase de contemporáneo. esa coreografía que tanto habían preparado Regina y Robin. la morena se sienta al lado de Robin sin ningún rastro de enojo, solo tristeza.

_"Robin, necesito cambiar el tema."-dice sin mirarlo-

_"debe ser una broma no?"- mira la cara de Regina y se da cuenta que no._"no no lo es. por dios, te has vuelto loca Regina? entiendes que bailamos en 15 minutos. es nuestra presentación. es una prueba. no podemos tan solo pararnos ahí e improvisar. "

_"Robin, lo necesito. no se trata de expresarse? en este momento tengo mucho que decir y esa no es la cancion. por favor. tu puedes hacerlo, eres uno de los mejores. tan solo sigueme. improvisaremos. déjate llevar por la melodía... lo necesito."-Robin la mira a los ojos y no dice nada-

_"eres mi amigo, te prometo que si nos va mal. te ayudare a levantar la nota. ensayare hasta el hartazgo, pero hoy necesito liberar todo esto que llevo dentro. entiendes que solo por eso lo hago no? bailar. siento que si no lo suelto. voy a asfixiarme" - Robin la abraza con fuerza.-

_"está bien, ya me habías convencido desde el principio. tranquila. y que tema haremos?"

la morena sonríe forzosamente.

* * *

todos los chicos estaban en el auditorio. donde serian las presentaciones. se escuchan aplausos. y la voz de la srta. French anunciando la siguiente presentación.

_"bueno, ahora vamos a ver a Regina y Robin que interpretaran "Just give me a Reason de Pink ft. Nate Ruess."- Emma que estaba afuera del auditorio dando vueltas sin parar termina por entrar y quedarse parada en el pasillo cerca de la puerta.

Regina se encuentra parada en el medio del escenario y robin unos metros atrás, cuando la música comienza a sonar el escenario se ilumina con una luz tenue. el sonido de un piano inunda el auditorio y la expresión de tristeza se instala en Regina. quien se mantiene inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Robin camina hacia ella. se escucha la voz de la cantante y Regina abre los ojos.

 **"Right from the start, you were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them. / Desde el principio, fuiste un ladrón,robaste mi corazón y yo era tu víctima voluntaria. te dejé ver las partes de mí que no eran tan hermosas, y con cada caricia, las arreglaste."**

Emma ve esa mirada oscura en Regina, la misma que tenía la primera vez que la vio bailar. a medida que la canción avanzaba, Emma dejaba de ver a todos y solo veía a Regina y su expresión de dolor.

desde el coro se agrega la batería y el piano pasa al fondo. la melodía del coro sigue siendo la misma cuando Nate Ruess canta y va variando a lo largo de la canción.

luego de girar 2 veces en el suelo. Robin extiende la pierna izquierda de Regina para levantarla del suelo y luego impulsarla en un salto. comienzan con saltos en espejo al ritmo de la batería. a girar y saltar al unísono. con movimientos limpios y precisos.

 **"Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again. I never stopped It's still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again/ solo dame una razon, solo una es suficiente, solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos y podemos volver a amar otra vez. Nunca pararé, tu sigues escrita en las cicatrices de mi corazón, no estamos rotos solo algo torcidos y podemos aprender a amar otra vez"**

la coreografía se desempeñaba como si estuviera ensayada. fluida. como si bailaran juntos desde siempre. y es que Robin también estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. la música parece detenerse por unos segundos tras lo que parece ser un grito desesperado de la cantante.

 **"We'll come clean/ hablaremos con la verdad"**

que Emma podría jurar que también lo fue en Regina. tras un salto de Regina y quedar suspendida en el aire bajo los brazos fuertes de Robin. en lo que parece ser un salto al vacío.

Emma traga saliva y lo sabe, Regina no solo le está dedicando la canción. la está viviendo con todo su ser. es lo que siente. se está expresando.

 **"Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, we can learn to love again Oh, that we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again/ Oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo, oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo, oh, que no estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos,y podemos a aprender a amar de nuevo."**

sobre el final de la canción la batería comienza a quedar en segundo lugar hasta que solo se escucha el sonido del piano. y las lágrimas de Regina comienzan a descender. cosa que Robin, no pudo dejar de percibir y la abrazo. cuando el sonido del piano desaparece por completo, con Regina aun en los brazos de Robin. todos comienzan a aplaudir con fervor.

"Eso fue... mágico" -dice Bella.-

la luz de la platea se enciende y Regina ve a la Rubia parada sobre el pasillo. casi arriba del escenario. sin saber en qué momento ella llego hasta ahi. a medida que avanzaba la canción.

se sostienen la mirada y Regina no lo resiste. ya no más. rompe en llanto y sale corriendo del auditorio. necesita aire. siente que ya no puede más...se siente completamente desarmada. lo dejo todo en aquel baile. lo dejo todo en Emma.

Robin queda parado solo en medio del escenario, comienza a mirar en todas y en ninguna dirección. sin entender qué le pasaba a la morena. sufría por un amor y eso estaba claro. pero quién podía ser tan imbécil para hacerla sufrir así. pidiendo a gritos una oportunidad. de pronto la ve ahí inmóvil... _"Emma" susurra y parece que todo le cuadra. "pero no, Regina... no" pero lo ve en sus ojos y la respuesta es sí.

Decidido bajar las escaleras y camina con prisa hasta el pasillo donde se encuentra la rubia.

_"no le hagas esto. sea lo que sea que tengan. ella te quiere. ve a buscarla"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hola, hola! finalmente tengo el capitulo. quiero disculparme por la tardanza. pero en mi defensa puedo decir que l_ a semana pasada _se terminaron mis vacaciones y debí volver al trabajo. adaptarme de nuevo a los horarios y encontrar un momento de inspiración para escribir se me hizo un poco complicado, pero finalmente lo encontré._**

 ** _comienzo con los agradecimientos. de verdad que amo los comentarios que me dejan de la fic. adoro que les guste y que quieran tanto a estos personajes como para interceder por ellas._**

 ** _Farren , muchas gracias por tus comentarios y recomendar la fic, como lei por ahi. espero que tengas suerte en tus examenes._**

 _ **ya no tienen que llorar Alana y Spencer, ya no vas a tener que gastar en pañuelos. puedes comer chocolate. yo quiero tambien. jaja!**_

 _ **Guest , lamento la tardanza para actualizar. espero que pasaras un hermoso cumpleaños. espero estar a tiempo para el regalo. un beso grande y felicidades.**_

 _ **lamento hacerlos llorar. de verdad dejarán de hacerlo... y Kiriam, bienvenida. no te acabes tu mesada con la compra de pañuelos. se vienen capítulos tiernos. me encanta que te guste la fic. como ya dije antes soy muy dramatica.**_

 _ **finalmente, espero que le** **s guste el capitulo. no me habia pasado antes, pero después de tanto drama tenía miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas, por eso también me tarde en actualizar. no me quise pasar de cursi. y esto fue lo que consegui. el** **capítulo más largo.**_

 _ **espero que lo disfruten. sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo 17.**_

* * *

 **capítulo 17**

_"No le hagas esto. sea lo que sea que tengan ella te quiere. ve a buscarla"- dice Robin para luego salir del auditorio tras pegar un portazo. Emma permaneció ahí paralizada por un tiempo que no supo calcular.

Regina corre sin parar, necesita aire. siente que se asfixia. al llegar al puerto se deja caer en un banco. llorando, mientras trata de recuperar el aliento observa el mar. siente unos pasos tras ella y por un momento su corazón se detuvo. cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo.

_"Regina..."

_"me estas siguiendo?"-intenta limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-

_"podemos hablar?"

_"no quiero hablar, Robin. no me encuentro bien."

_"lo se, puedo quedarme en silencio si quieres. no haré preguntas, ni te molestare. simplemente... no quiero que estés sola" -toma su mano-

_"Gracias" dice la morena tratando de sonreír. pero la tristeza en su mirada enternece a Robin que la abraza con fuerza. -

el repicar de unos pasos rápidos, una respiración agitada se detuvieron detrás de ellos. Regina levanta la cabeza para confirmarlo, pero lo sabe, lo sabe porque el ambiente ahora se inundó de su perfume. de su olor a vainilla. lo sabe porque es el ruido de su respiración y lo sabe porque desde que empezó a bailar con los ojos cerrados en aquel escenario, solo deseaba tenerla frente a ella. y ahí estaba ella, Emma Swan. con su respiración agitada producto de correr más de 10 cuadras, con tan bajas temperaturas. pero la morena estaba muy enojada, muy dolida y odiaba sentirse así.

_"qué haces tú aquí?"-dice la morena con Rabia-

_"yo...no lo se"-dice Emma en un tono culposo, pero sincero-

Robin, mira a las chicas, suelta el agarre de Regina y se levanta para retirarse.

_"yo mejor me voy. las dejo para que puedan hablar. llamame cualquier cosa"- y le sonríe a la morena. "adiós Emma"- al pasar por su lado con un tono serio.-

tras un silencio incomodo que generó la salida de Robin. Regina decide romper con el mismo.

_"yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. quiero que te vayas"-limpiándose la última lágrima que recorría su mejilla -

_"Ruby es mi compañera de arte. fui a su casa porque teníamos que terminar un trabajo para la clase."-dice la rubia sin pensar. con su mirada perdida, mintiendose. creyendo que esa era la causa del enojo de la morocha-

_"no me interesa. vete Swan." -dice con su tono malvado. ese que Emma había llegado a olvidar. un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al recordarlo. seguía parada inmóvil a unos metros. como si tuviera miedo de acercarse más. abrazada a su suéter de lana con el escudo del colegio. podría haber salido corriendo de ese lugar. evitar los espacios inundados de Regina, evitarla a ella. seguir ignorándola. pero ya no podía,no después de verla bailar, de verla sufrir, de ver su mirada... no podía simplemente huir de ahí.

_"sabes?... me recuerdas a la antigua Regina. la reina malvada...solo hubiera deseado que nada cambiara. que todo siguiera como antes. cuando solo era la rata Swan."- dice en un tono frío. un tono que a Regina le partió el corazón haciéndola levantar del banco-

_"Emma, no! no digas eso. tu no eres asi. que te pasa? por que hablas asi?"- dice con un tono más calmado. que delataba todo el miedo y angustia que inundaban su corazón-

_ "Estoy enojada, estoy enojada porque no podías dejar las cosas como estaban... no podías simplemente alejarte. tenias que estropearlo con tus caricias. con tus besos." -dice levantando la voz. con rabia-

_"es eso? es el beso? sigue siendo el maldito beso, Swan? ya te lo dije mil veces. es normal que nos confundamos. estábamos mal. estábamos borrachas. son tiempos difíciles para las dos...es normal." -Grita Regina e intenta abrazarla-

_ "sueltame, dejame! deja de decir que es normal porque no lo es, Regina. no puede ser normal que bese a mi mejor amiga. eso no hacen las amigas, Regina. por favor!..." -intentando zafarse del abrazo de Regina-

_"deja de decir que es normal, porque no puede ser normal que sueñe contigo cada noche, con tus besos, con tu perfume, con tu olor... que cuando no te vea sienta una angustia aquí -se toca el pecho- y cuando te veo, me duele aqui -se toca la panza- con un simple roce me erizas la piel..." -comienza con rabia y termina en un tono angustiado-

_"Emma... pero..." -Regina intenta hablar. pero por primera vez las palabras no le salen. mirándola incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando-

_"asi que alejate de mi. no quiero verte mas, Regina."- termina diciendo Emma, haciendo que la morocha reaccione-

_"no puedo Emma, no puedo dejarte ir. te piensas que no lo he intentado ya? que no he intentado odiarte? que no he intentado querer a Robin? que no he intentado olvidar tu perfume, tu piel, tus besos, tu voz... por Dios, Emma... eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. cuando sonríes, me olvido de todos mis demonios. ahuyentas todos mis fantasmas... y yo ya no puedo, ni quiero estar sin vos."- sentencia la morena. plantandose frente a Emma, mirándola a los ojos-

_"Es una locura... yo... no es correcto."- dice asustada-

_"Emma por favor deja de negarlo, se como me miras. tus ojos son tan transparentes... eres un libro abierto. eres un ser tan hermoso Emma."

Emma sonríe entre lágrimas.

_"esa sonrisa es lo mas lindo que vi en toda mi vida... deja de fingir que no paso nada. deja de hacerlo. yo solo lo hacía, porque entendía que no estabas preparada y no quería asustarte. pero no tiene sentido... yo... yo te quiero Emma Swan."

_"Regina..."- susurra entre lágrimas- "no puedo más. no puedo. no puedo luchar más con esto..."

_"y no lo hagas. no tienes que hacerlo. ya deja de luchar contra todo eso que sientes."

su angustia parece crecer y a Regina le duele verla asi. entiende que para la rubia sea más difícil enfrentar todo eso. y sin embargo ahí está, frente a ella. con su corazón en la mano. y sabe que una vez más es su deber protegerla y calmarla.-

_"shh... no llores mas, ven. lo siento si? lo siento. mira, nada malo va a pasarte. estoy contigo. hey..." -la abraza y la rubia no muestra resistencia. después de otro silencio extremadamente largo para Regina. esta dice un poco asustada- _"Emma, dime algo por favor"

_" tengo miedo"

_"Y yo...estoy aterrada"

_"Gina"

_"qué?"- pregunta rompiendo nuevamente el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos-

después de un fuerte suspiro. de mirar fijamente esos ojos marrones inundados de miedo, pero de mucho amor. le susurra _"yo tambien te quiero"

_"lo se"

Regina sonríe mientras limpia una lagrima de la rubia, que se mezcla con las gotas de lluvia que comienzan a caer. acariciándola con su mano temblorosa y una sonrisa en ambos labios. como si una fuerza magnética las arrastrara... fueron acercando sus rostros en cámara lenta. Sus labios se encuentran y se reconocen en un beso timido. apenas sintiendo el contacto del roce de sus labios. pueden escuchar el latido de sus corazones. un beso dulce pero anhelado. un beso que no deja lugar a dudas de los sentimientos no dichos.

la lluvia que ahora comienza a mojarlas logra separarlas y comienzan a reír mirando el cielo.

_"algo que nos haga sentir tanto no puede ser malo. no puede estar mal"- dice la morocha con su frente pegada a la de Emma-

luego de unos tiernos besos y un largo abrazo. las chicas se encuentran sentadas en el banco. con la cabeza de Emma apoyada en el hombro de Regina. que miraba el horizonte con sus ojos oscuros, pero llenos de brillo. se había generado un silencio inundado de besos y sonrisas, de suspiros y susurros.

_ "la canción que bailaste... la hiciste por mi?" -se atreve a preguntar aunque ya sabe cual es la respuesta-

_"si"

_"lo siento. lo siento tanto. no quería hacerte sentir así. no quería verte así. no quiero volver a verte sumida en esa oscuridad nunca más."

_"eso ya no importa"- le dice mientras coloca un mechón de pelo húmedo detrás de su oreja.-

_"Regina, yo no sé... yo nunca sentí nada por nadie. yo no se como hacer esto. que va a pasar?"

_"Emma, yo si sali con Daniel... pero te puedo asegurar que nunca me habia sentido asi por nadie. para mi tambien es nuevo todo esto." -se separa para encontrar esos ojos verde-azulados. y con el tono más dulce que una vez utilizó le dijo-

_"y no se que es lo que va a pasar. tampoco...me importa demasiado. Granny me dijo que no tenía sentido preocuparse por el futuro y creo que tiene razón, Emma. si hace un año te decían que ibamos a terminar siendo amigas y que al final ibamos a estar asi... vos lo creerías?-ríe- no, yo no lo hubiera creido. asi que no tiene ningún sentido adelantarse. Lo que se hoy es que te quiero, y que no puedo, ni quiero estar sin vos... ya no te vas a librar de mi. no te será tan fácil."

emma rie.

después de volverse a besar bajo la lluvia. Regina nota temblar el cuerpo de la rubia bajo sus brazos.

_"bueno, vamos que si no te me vas a enfermar, que estas todo mojada y muerta de frío."

Regina toma la mano de Emma y caminan a su casa. abrazadas.

* * *

luego de ese dia tan intenso optaron por irse cada cual a su casa a darse una ducha caliente con la promesa de encontrarse al dia siguiente en el colegio.

esa noche, Regina casi no pudo dormir debatiéndose entre la ansiedad de llamarla o escribirle, pero no la quiso presionar más. entendia que para Emma había sido todo un gran sacrificio y que por el momento si no quería asustarla, debía darle su espacio.

la rubia por su parte luego de una ducha y un chocolate caliente. se durmió sumida en el miedo y la duda. pero con una sonrisa que delataba lo feliz que se sentía.

El dia sorprendió a la morocha con el sonido de la alarma despertando de un hermoso sueño, en el que seguramente estaba Emma.

La ansiedad y la alegría de ver a Emma después de ese encuentro la tenía sobregirada, se sentía como una nena que estaba por abrir su regalo de navidad.

se levanto, tomo una ducha y se arreglo para ir al colegio. (por supuesto, más de lo habitual) luego de colocarse el uniforme, de peinar su corta melena y maquillarse un poco. bajo las escaleras para encontrarse como cada mañana con Granny. una Granny perspicaz que no pasa desapercibido la sonrisa, ni el brillo en la mirada de Regina. que parece entender todo sin necesidad de preguntar. luego de un suspiro nervioso la morocha mira a la anciana a los ojos y simplemente dice "Gracias"

_"debo de suponer que todo salio bien? que pudiste hablar con Emma?"

_"qué pasa con Emma, Regina? creí que eran amigas que habían solucionado todos los malos entendidos"-dice una voz gruesa. al entrar a la cocina-

_"Papi..." -mira a la anciana asustada- _"si, somos amigas. solo fue... un malentendido papá, tu sabes... cosa de chicas"-dice la chica nerviosa-

_"por supuesto... como estas cariño?- le da un beso en la frente- "Granny, me sirves un café por favor. hoy voy a llevar a Regina al colegio. Marco ha tenido un problema familiar y me ha pedido el dia libre. estaré todo el dia en la clinica, asi que deberás volver en taxi. de acuerdo?"

_"si, papi"

la chica sonríe sinceramente. por supuesto que extraña a su padre. luego de un rápido desayuno su padre se retira por las llaves y aprovechando ese momento a solas susurra.

_"uff... esta vez nos salvamos, Granny."

_"si, esta vez. luego me cuentas. que quiero saber que paso." -le sonríe cómplice la anciana-

_"me voy antes de que se arrepienta" -dice la morocha-

y es que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su padre la llevaba al colegio. asi que pretendía disfrutarlo. luego de una linda charla y risas se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado y de lo que aun lo hacia. pero sonrío, porque ese dia era lo unico que podia hacer. se despidió de su padre con un abrazo y un beso. que trato de estirar lo máximo posible. lo que hizo reír al hombre.

* * *

salió disparada recordando su único objetivo esa mañana. "Emma Swan" al pasar por su casillero no la vio, así que fue directo al salon. pero su asiento estaba vacío.

las hora de clase pasaban y la rubia no aparecía. la sonrisa de la morena se iba desdibujando poco a poco. entendía una sola cosa, Emma se había arrepentido. cuando el timbre sonó, salió del aula con su mirada perdida. al doblar por uno de los pasillos choca con Robin.

_"hey, que pasa my lady? tan mala fue la clase? te vi llegar esta mañana con una sonrisa que no entraba en ese hermoso rostro. y ahora..."

_"nunca me sentí tan perdida en toda mi vida. siempre supe lo que debía hacer. aunque tomará las peores elecciones. siempre estaba decidida. nunca dude tanto de algo... no debes entender nada. lo siento... yo..."

_"Es Emma, no?"- la morena se sorprende- "lo se y no necesito que lo digas. lo entendí ayer, cuando bailamos en la presentación..."

_"Robin"- mira a todos lados para asegurarse que estaban solos y que nadie podía escucharlos-

_"no se lo diré a nadie, te lo juro. puedes confiar en mi. somos amigos"

_"la quiero."- sonrie-

_"y ella?"

_"tambien, ayer me lo dijo y yo estaba feliz. pero... ella tiene miedo y es normal. lo sé... quedamos en vernos hoy y no vino... y si se arrepintió?"

_"has hablado con ella?"

_"no"

_"entonces cómo puedes estar tan segura? que esperas para llamarla y borrar esa cara de preocupación?"

"_ tengo miedo... en el fondo tengo miedo desde que lo hablamos. tengo miedo de escucharlo. no quiero sufrir mas Robin. no lo resistiré"

_"te das cuenta? lo complicadas que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres? la histeria femenina en grandes dosis... puede matarte. lo he confirmado" -en un tono gracioso lo que desprende una carcajada de la morena.-

_"llámala, ve a verla. mira si le paso algo? seguro que cuando te vea se le van todas las dudas. vamos que quiero ver esa sonrisa que tenias a la mañana, cada dia"

_"Robin... gracias"-le da un fuerte abrazo-

* * *

El teléfono dio tres tonos y cuando Regina parecía resignarse y estaba dispuesta a colgar. la voz de enfermera se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

_"Señora Blanchard, soy Regina. me preguntaba si todo está bien. haye extraño que Emma faltara al colegio"

_"Regina, como estas? Emma está enferma. anoche llegó todo mojada. se ve que estuvo caminando bajo la lluvia... hoy despertó con fiebre y un poco de gripe. así que por unos dias no saldrá de casa"

La morena sonrió y agradeció al muchacho por insistirle a que hiciera esa llamada. la ansiedad con la que se había desesperado volvió a invadir su cuerpo. así que termino convenciendo a Sidney. de que la deje salir antes. tomó ese dichoso taxi y se dirigió hasta la casa de la rubia.

Luego de tocar el timbre, en lo que pareció ser una eternidad, aquella mujer abrió la puerta.

_"buenas tardes señora Blanchard! vengo a ver a Emma. "

_"bueno, pasa. está en su habitación. para nada contenta que se tenga que quedar en cama. por cierto Regina, me alegro que se amigaron. no me gustaba ver a Emma de esa manera."

Mary entra a la habitación con regina detrás.

_"mamá, dejame levantar. te dije que estoy bien."

_"tienes fiebre, Emma. tienes que hacer reposo."

Emma pone caras triste... y su madre finalmente le dice _"mira lo que te traje para que dejes de protestar."

aparece Regina por la puerta y la cara de Emma parece iluminarse. la morocha vuelve a sonreír.

_"bien, las dejo. ire a la farmacia por las medicinas de Emma. cualquier cosa me llaman al celular."

tras salir y cerrar la puerta. Regina saca una bolsa que tiene en su mano.

_"enfermera a domicilio. chocolate y películas."

Emma sonríe más._" gracias."

la sonrisa de Regina aumenta (si es posible sonreír más) la observa con una mirada tierna y con su voz dulce le pregunta _"cómo te encuentras?"

_"estoy bien, mi madre solo es una exagerada." -tose y estornuda-

La morocha comienza a reír al verla tan cabeza dura.

luego de ver un poco de la película, Emma apoya su cabeza en su hombro y susurra "Te extrañe"

_"y yo a ti"- Regina sonríe acariciando su cabeza siente la frente caliente de Emma.

_"tienes fiebre, Emma. ven"- acostándose en la cama. abrazando a Emma que se recuesta contra ella.-

_"duerme. descansa chiquita"- susurraba en su oído, mientras acariciaba su rubia melena. ya empapada por el sudor frío. hablándole suavemente. _"duerme, duerme mi pequeña Emma, yo siempre estaré aquí."-al sentir la respiración pesada de la rubia. deposita un beso en su cabeza y la observa dormir. había extrañado tanto verla así. la abraza para calmar sus pesadillas, producto de la fiebre. para luego dejarse llevar por el más profundo sueño. estar ahí con Emma era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento-


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... lamento abandonarlos por tanto tiempo. realmente no es por excusarme...pero he tenido más vida social de lo que debería,sumado el trabajo y mi poca inspiración en estos últimos**_ _ **días y bla,bla, bla...**_

 _ **aca estoy con un nuevo capítulo. mi intención er**_ ** _a publicarlo para_** _ **"san valentín", pero me**_ ** _atrase un poquito. (para variar)_** _ **quería dejar un capítulo que chorrear**_ ** _a_** _ **dulzur**_ ** _a_** _ **por donde lo mir**_ ** _aras_** _ **... jajaja!**_

 _ **me gust**_ ** _a que se sinceren con la otra cuando van al choque...es que me las imagino así por sus personalidades tan distintas y por lo cabeza dura que son._**

 _ **antes que nada quiero decir que intento escribir con mucho respeto, sin animos de ofender a nadie en ningún momento. y agradezco que al comentar también lo hagan de esa forma. gracias. me encanto su devolución al capítulo anterior... la escena de Ruby se la voy a dedicar a alguien que dijo que le gustaba su personaje. gracias a los que se van animando a dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias. espero que les guste este capitulo y no me odien por la tardanza...prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

aunque no lo crean, es tan sencillo confundir el odio con el amor. son sentimientos tan fuertes, tan profundos que nadie creería si dijéramos que odiamos a alguien que en realidad amamos. muchas veces se nos hace increíblemente molesto, sentirlo. pero lo que en realidad sentimos es ese amor, tan verde. aún tan puro sin madurar, lleno de miedo. miedo a no ser correspondido y miedo a lo que sentimos. miedo a desbordarnos, a perder el control. que difícil se nos hace sentir con intensidad. preferimos negarlo y olvidarlo. preferimos alejar a esa persona que tantas cosas nos causa. y nos enojamos con nosotros mismos por querer mantener cegado, oculto lo que nos pasa. nos enojamos con el mundo y esa mezcla de sentimientos es tan fácil de confundir con el odio. se genera una contradicción destructiva en nuestro interior. aveces en el acto de amar odiamos y en el de rechazar deseamos.

pero todo llega a su tiempo y en su momento. cuando estamos listos para asumir lo que nos pasa, para dejar de fingir y ser quien realmente somos. abrirse al sentimiento mas puro y extraordinario... el amor. pero eso es algo que nuestras chicas aun no entenderian o no estaban del todo preparadas para asumir a viva voz.

con el paso de los días Emma se iba recuperando con una enfermera particular que estaba feliz de poder cuidarla y mimarla en la ausencia de Mary Margaret. pero al volver al colegio, Regina estaba ansiosa por volver a compartir su rutinaria vida con la rubia y expectante de lo que pasaría en público. era algo que no había querido discutir, por miedo. como siempre.

lo cierto es que dejaron que todo sucediera sin presionar nada. encuentros a escondidas, besos y caricias robados. risas cómplices y miradas cargadas de palabras no dichas.

* * *

La relación de amistad de la rubia con Killian, august y Ruby se fue fortaleciendo y la chica tímida, ahora sentía confianza y comenzaban a ocupar un lugar muy importante en su vida.

charlando en el pasillo que lleva al salón de danzas, mientras esperaba a Regina. reía y disfrutaba con las locas ideas de Killian, con las peleas tontas de august y Ruby. sin saber que era observada por la morena.

Regina amaba verla así, tan cambiada. le gustaba ser espectadora en la vida de Emma. verla ahí sonriendo y charlando con sus amigos. le hizo entender que la quería ver siempre así. queria que esa hermosa niña fuera feliz, siempre. solo pudo sonreír a distancia.

_"a esa misma sonrisa me refería" -le susurra Robin al oído-

_"Robin"-se saludan-

_"my lady" -Regina revolea los ojos-

El chico se coloca al lado de la morena mirando en la misma dirección que ella. sin despegar la vista de la rubia. Robin la mira en silencio y Regina parece entender algo.

_"gracias" -dice Regina con una sonrisa radiante. el chico la miró con sus ojos brillantes y se funden en un abrazo. agradece porque entiende lo que Robin le decía de querer verla sonreír siempre aunque él no fuera el causante de ello. le agradece porque ahora entiende que eso es amor. amor incondicional. porque es lo mismo que ella siente por la rubia. le agradece porque aunque él siente todo eso por ella, nunca fue egoísta y la alentó para estar con Emma. y aunque no podía amarlo como él se merecía. lo queria, lo queria mucho. se había convertido en su mejor amigo-

_"wow... veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ladron" -la voz de Killian a sus espaldas hace que se separen entre risas. ahí parado estaba un Killian divertido, una Ruby perdida, un august sonriente y una Emma no tan feliz. la mira a los ojos y puede verlo. ni rastros de esa sonrisa que antes ocupaba gran parte de su cara.

_"entonces Hood... ahora sales con la reina malvada?"-continua pinchando Killian- los ojos de la rubia toman ese color aguamarine que ya había visto en otras oportunidades. no era odio, ni furia, sino dolor. lo extraño es que siempre había sido la morena la responsable de ese gesto-

_"deja de decir tonterías pirata. la verdad es que estaba felicitando a mi amiga, por seguir uno de mis consejos. "-por primera vez despegó la mirada de los ojos de Emma para mirar a Robin quien le guiña un ojo, para sacarle una sonrisa-

_"que tipo de consejo puede precisar nuestra evil queen? que le dijiste, chico cursi?"

_"solo que siguiera haciendo eso. sonreir. -vuelve a mirar a Emma- algo que la haga sonreir asi, seguro vale la pena"

_"wooow"- kilian y august comenzaron a silbar y gritar y una Ruby tímida comenzó a reír. regina sonrió y vio iluminarse cada poro de la rubia. que al sostenerle la mirada a la morena por unos segundos no pudo evitar sonreír finalmente borrando cada centímetro de duda.-

_"bueno, entonces qué? vamos a comer algo? muero de hambre."-dice Kilian-

todos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cafetería. discutiendo sobre lo que iban a comer.

en la cafetería se sentaron todos en la misma mesa y se les unieron Kathrin, Tink, Elsa, Mulan, Will y su novia anastasia, Jefferson y Phillip. comieron entre risas y charlas. tenían muchas cosas en común, incluso con los chicos que no asistían a danzas, logrando integrar a cada uno de ellos. Emma charlo mucho con Think, Elsa y Mulan. mientras no dejaba de dirigirle miradas curiosas a las parejas presentes. Regina por su parte no dejaba de observar a la rubia, mientras charlaba especialmente con su nueva amiga Kathryn.

y así pasaron los días riendo, estudiando y encontrándose con su nuevo grupo de amigos. el primero de muchos encuentros.

* * *

_"Emma, te estoy hablando"- decía Ruby mientras pasaba su mano por delante de los ojos de la rubia.-

_"qué pasa,Ruby?"

_"te ocurre algo? estabas ida! te decía si este sitio no te parece realmente hermoso para retratar?"-mientras miraba la imagen del reloj del pueblo. que se encuentra arriba de la biblioteca.-

_"ajam"

_"en qué piensas Emma?"

_"Rubi, hace mucho que se conocen tu y august?"

_"si, desde pequeños"

_"y siempre supieron que querían estar juntos?"

_"mmm...no, al principio nos costó aceptarlo. supongo que es normal cuando sos chico. pero... siempre nos quisimos."

_"y hace mucho que son novios? es decir... como fue?"

_"qué curiosa que estás hoy... qué pasa? estás enamorada?"

Emma se muerde el labio al ser descubierta por aquella morena. tan evidente era?

_"está bien, no te voy a presionar. tranquila" -ríe- "como sabes Killian es uno de los mejores amigos de august, junto a Robin. esos tres siempre han ido juntos para todos lados. desde pequeños. y yo también entraba en ese selecto grupo. así que con august nos hicimos muy amigos. él es tan bueno y dulce...que me termine enamorando perdidamente de ese chico. su sonrisa, su voz... era en lo único que podía pensar. pero los chicos tardan un poco más en madurar...así que me tocó esperar... en fin. cuando cumpli 15 todo cambio, el me miraba de otra forma y un dia, en una fiesta se me acercó y me beso."

_"y ya? se hicieron novios así?"

_"qué es lo que quieres saber Emma Swan?"

_"cuando sales con alguien... y se quieren y se besan...son novios?"

_"no necesariamente. hay personas que piensan que hacer la pregunta es anticuado. y que con el avance de la relación el título se es ganado como tal cuando llega el momento. pero hay veces que es necesario para aclarar. para dejar claro lo de la exclusividad y esas cosas... para luego no creerte lo de la fidelidad y todo eso... entiendes?"

_"exclusividad...claro"-la mirada de Emma estaba más desencajada que antes. lo cierto es que llevaba dándole vueltas a ese asunto desde hacía varias semanas. y la aclaración de Ruby la habia dejado mas perdida. si no habían aclarado lo de la exclusividad quería decir que Regina podía salir con otras personas?-

_"bueno, volvamos a la pintura. ya me contaras que pasa con ese novio tuyo"

emma rie nerviosa. ahora si estaba perdida...tomó su pincel y luego de cargarlo comenzó a pintar.

* * *

Regina no quería presionar las cosas y con Emma dejaron que las cosas se fueran dando sin forzar nada.

ellas se comportaban como amigas, se cuidaban y se mandaban mensajes cariñosos. de buenas noches y buenos días. sobretodo la morena que estaba más pendiente que nunca de la rubia.

se juntaban a ver películas en casa de Regina, entre besos y mimos en el sofa. disfrutaban mucho de sus inocentes encuentros.

o como ahora, sus momentos de lectura a orillas del río bajo un manzano resguardados de los rayos del sol. tiradas en el pasto. Emma recostada a el regazo de Regina. mientras esta le acariciaba sus rizos rubios. en silencio. por su amistad "especial" pasaban todo el dia juntas.

Regina seguía leyendo su libro cuando noto que la rubia había dejado de leer el suyo, perdiéndose con su mirada en el río. parecía debatirse algo internamente.

_"qué pasa Emm?"-pregunta finalmente la morena-

_"Gina, que pasa con Robin?"

_"a qué te refieres? somos amigos, es divertido, se preocupa por mi y lo quiero mucho"

_"y que hay de mi? de nosotras?"

_"lo nuestro es diferente"

_"y porque es diferente?"-se gira para verla de frente-

_"lo dices enserio Emma? porque a ti te quiero."-intentando mantenerse calmada-

_"pero a el tambien lo quieres. por que es distinto. si con el también te has besado"

_"Emma, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar? yo solo quiero estar contigo...estás celosa de Robin?"

_"quiero saber por que es diferente?. quiero escucharte"

_"de verdad crees que hace falta que te lo diga?"

_"es que estoy cansada de que me mientas. de que me mires con esos ojos que quieren decirme algo todo el tiempo y no me lo dices. porque quiero saber que es lo que sientes. necesito saberlo"

_"Emma, yo no te miento, jamás lo he hecho. no es el momento, es todo. no quiero presionarte"

_"y quien crees que eres tu para decidir cuándo es mi tempo y cuando no."- ahora parece enojada-

_"Emma, eres una niña..."-dice Regina en un tono molesto-

_"no no lo soy y tu no lo entiendes...no soy ninguna niña para que me estés protegiendo todo el tiempo. se que me quieres decir algo y no lo haces... por que es diferente, por que no es lo mismo con Robin si a el tambien lo quieres. anda dime por que?"

_"porque a ti te amo! contenta?"-fija sus ojos en los de Emma-

_"tu... me amas?"- pregunta perdida. por fin comenzaba a darle nombre a sus sentimientos y aunque eso la abrumaba... se sentía aliviada por todo lo que había rondado su cabeza durante el dia-

_"más que a nada en la vida"-susurra la morena-

se miran con intensidad, los ojos de Regina podrían explotar en cualquier momento. tenía mucho miedo a la reacción de Emma. pero ella había pedido saberlo. quería la verdad y ahí le explotaba en la cara. por un momento creyó que iba a salir corriendo, mas sus piernas no responderian para seguirla. se había quedado petrificada en el lugar.

el debate en la cabeza de Emma era tan evidente que la morena no quiso romper el silencio que se había generado. sus ojos bailaban y parecían que querían abandonar sus órbitas. hasta que sus ojos se detienen en los de la morena nuevamente. y en un acto de impulso. o no tanto xq lo llevaba pensándolo toda la semana desde su charla con Ruby.

_"Gina, tu... quieres ser mi novia?"

_"me hablas en serio?"-ahora la morena era la que estaba perdida-

_no quieres?"- dice confundida- lo siento yo..."

_"claro que quiero. quiero ser tu novia Emma Swan"-con lágrimas amenazando inundar sus hermosos ojos marrones-

ambas sonríen y se abrazan, para fundirse luego en un tierno beso cargado de amor.

* * *

si bien Regina había deseado un "yo también" en respuesta a la declaración que le habia hecho a Emma. no lo necesitaba pues tenía muy claro lo que le pasaba a la rubia. y estaba tan feliz de que a pesar de no tener experiencia y encontrarse algo perdida en el ámbito amoroso, ella había seguido a su corazón y había hecho algo que Regina no se había animado.

luego de besarse, volvieron a contemplar el hermoso paisaje. después de un largo silencio, para nada incómodo. la rubia habló.

_"Regina, cómo empezó todo? cómo fue que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de mi?"

_"no lo se... la verdad es que nunca fuiste indiferente para mi. y no lo entendía realmente, hasta ahora...creo que quería llamar tu atención todo el tiempo. era una tonta. no entendía porque me gustaba tanto hacerte daño y es que sentía tantas cosas cuando te veía. me daba odio no entenderlo. me frustraba tanto... y luego tu no reaccionabas y yo más me enojaba. y tratando de alejarte me acercaba mas. y asi fue creciendo ese sentimiento de "odio" que no justifico, porque siempre me voy a culpar por todo lo que te hice...y luego pasó lo que paso y te conocí realmente...a la verdadera Emma y fue como sacar a la luz mi verdadero yo. fue como sacarme de tanta oscuridad y fue imposible no enamorarme de vos"-la rubia comienza a reír-

_"eres una tonta, Regina Mills! nunca necesitaste hacer nada para llamar mi atención. siempre te estaba mirando. cuando tu no lo veías. claramente tampoco lo sabía en ese momento... pensaba que era admiración. es que siempre te veías tan hermosa, tan inalcanzable para todos...nunca mirabas a nadie directamente.-frunce el entrecejo- pero a mi si. siempre que nuestras miradas se encontraban te enfadabas... y te acercabas con tu tipico "no te cruces en mi camino, Swan"... pero, yo no podía evitarlo, creo que no quería dejar de mirarte. a veces cuando creías que nadie podía verte, se te escapaba alguna de esas sinceras... -se muerde su labio inferior con un poco de vergüenza, reteniendo una sonrisa al recordar-

_"lo siento, Em. yo siempre te trate como basura... no se como no me di cuenta antes yo..."

_"tranquila. no te atormentes... quizas si tengas razon y todo tenga su momento y ese todavía no era el nuestro"

abrazadas entre besos y caricias. perdieron la noción del tiempo hablando de tiempos pasados donde todo era oscuridad y ahora bajo el manzano se resguardaban de la luz. de los cálidos rayos del sol de otoño. sin pensar en el frío amenazante del invierno que se acercaba sigiloso. por algo dicen que la primavera es el nacimiento, el verano la vida, el otoño la agonía y el invierno la muerte.

el dia daba paso a la noche, y con ello Regina se despedía de Emma, extasiada de felicidad. dejándose llevar por la adrenalina de todos esos días termina robándole un beso a la rubia en un acto impulsivo. para luego separarse con una sonrisa. sin siquiera imaginarse que eran observadas desde el umbral.


	19. Chapter 19

_**hola, hola! otra vez me disculpo por lo mismo y es que estoy escasa de tiempo para escribir. (pero esta vez tarde menos) quédense tranquilos que ya se va terminando el verano jajaj!**_

 _ **bueno, en este capítulo descubriremos a quien le pertenecen ese par de ojos que observan a las chicas. tendremos un poco más de protagonismo en Ruby, para ese fan de caperucita. no te pongas como un tomate, porfavor! jaja!**_

 _ **lo cierto es que me gusto mucho leer sus comentarios con respecto a quien sería la persona que las observaba.**_

 _ **comienza el drama... a mi la cosa simple no me gusta. si estas chicas quieren estar juntas de verdad van a tener que luchar. la historia se va a ir desarrollando, pero creo que les va a ir gustando la vuelta que va a ir dando.**_

 _ **bueno, como siempre gracias por leer, comentar, poner favs y seguir la fic. y gracias sobretodo por seguir ahí a pesar de mis ausencias.**_

 _ **falta poquito para terminar con el hiatus y eso motiva! la verdad que las fics me han ayudado a sobrellevar la ausencia de la serie. jajaja!**_

 _ **en fin, aqui les dejo el capitulo 19. espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

capítulo 19.

mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa dejando caer todo su peso en ella, no dejaba de sonreír. no podía contener tanta felicidad. y es que por fin había podido sincerarse con Regina. sentia que se habia sacado un peso de encima. se sentía liviana, más libre para vivir ese amor con toda libertad o bueno, casi.

al encender la luz del living pudo divisar a Mary Margaret sentada en un sillón, con una seriedad preocupante.

_"mama, me asustaste! que haces en medio de la sala a oscuras?"-decía Emma mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho,como intentando sostener su corazón-

_"te estaba esperando! sabes la hora que es señorita? te he llamado al celular y no has respondido! tienes idea del susto que tenía?"

_"lo siento, me quede sin batería... estaba leyendo con Regi y perdi la nocion del tiempo. lo siento"

_"con Regi?- intenta respirar hondo, pero no puede disimular su cara de odio- mira Emma, con todo esto se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que cubrir una guardia esta noche. pero quiero que sepas que hablaremos. entiendes? esto no va a quedar así"

_"esta bien. lo siento"- clava su mirada en el suelo-

su madre pasa por su lado y le da un beso en su cabeza _"la cena está dentro del horno, tu padre vendrá en un rato. que descanses"

_"adios ma, te quiero" -viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta de un golpe. notaba raro esa actitud en su madre, pero estaba tan feliz con lo que había ocurrido ese dia, como se habían dado las cosas que prefirió no preocuparse. puso la mesa y esperó a su padre para cenar. era una forma de celebrar aunque él no lo supiera. amaba charlar con su padre.

* * *

otro dia daba comienzo con Ruby despidiendose de august, quien tenia practica de futbol.

_"nos vemos esta noche, me voy a entrenar. te quiero"-decía august-

Emma llegaba sigilosa al encuentro de sus amigos. _"que hay esta noche?" -pregunta la rubia haciendo sobresaltar a la morena.

_"hey, Emms! una cita con mi amado novio. estrenan una peli muy linda en el cine y lo quiero convencer de que me lleve... pero el insensible de august no quiere ir. así que vamos a ir a cenar. "

_"una cita?" -pregunta curiosa-

_"si... cena, cine,paseo por el parque a ver las estrellas. salir a bailar. esa cosa de arreglarse más de lo habitual para esa persona... ya sabes. una cita. -le dice bromeando- que pasa Emms. ese novio tuyo no te saca de casa? nunca han tenido una cita?"

_"por supuesto que sé lo que es una cita, solo que nunca he tenido una..."

_ "bueno, invitalo tu. es agradable salir de la rutina. quizás simplemente sea timido"

_"si, quizas..."- susurra mientras ve a Regina hablando con Robin y Kathrin-

La morena se veía radiante, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su felicidad. al sonar el timbre Emma se acercó a Regina y la tomó del brazo con la excusa de que tenían que entrar a clase.

_"qué pasa? acaso siente celos novia mía?"-bromeó la morena-

_"no, no es eso. solo queria hacerte una pregunta"

_"adelante"

_"Gina, yo se que apenas ayer hablamos esto de ser novias y..."

_"qué pasa Emm. deja de dar vueltas"

_"quieres ir al cine esta noche? según Ruby pasan una romántica y sabes que me gustan y hace muchisimo que no voy al cine y..."

_"me está usted invitado a una cita, señorita Swan?"- preguntó divertida, pero no esperaba la respuesta de Emma-

_"si, yo... eso es lo que hacen los novios no? yo nunca tuve una solo que...en verdad me gustaria ir al cine contigo." Regina sonríe con ternura. nunca se iba a cansar de la dulzura y ternura de esa rubia-

_"a que hora comienza la película?"

_"a las 21:00."

_"ok, te pasare a buscar con Marco a las 20:00 hs"- la rubia le devuelve la sonrisa y las dos se dirigen al salón-

* * *

Regina pasa por casa de Emma en el mercedes azul, con Marco como chofer. la morena estaba un poco nerviosa, era su primer cita oficial. sería una velada sencilla, pero con Emma todo era especial.

al verla aparecer en la puerta de su casa con un jeans negro, sus converse blancas, un suéter de hilo blanco y su chaqueta de cuero roja. su pelo había decidido peinarlo con una media cola que dejará su rostro al descubierto. Regina sonrió, amaba tanto a esa chica tierna y sencillamente hermosa. sin hacer ningún esfuerzo era la chica mas hermosa del mundo. por su parte, la morena había optado por un vestido sencillo,negro. sus zapatos de taco y una chaqueta azul. la rubia sube al auto y sonríe al verla. pero no dice nada. ella amaba como se arreglaba la morena para cualquier ocasión, "digno de una reina" pensó.

al llegar al cine, Regina fue a comprar las entradas a boletería, las bebidas y por supuesto el pop corn. mientras La rubia esperaba en el corredor. donde se encontró con una pareja bastante conocida.

_"Emma! qué haces aquí? viniste con tu novio?"

_s...sii"- dice finamente la rubia. es que nunca se le había cruzado la idea de encontrarse con esos dos esa noche-

_"me lo vas a presentar?lo podemos conocer? ya llegue a pensar que es invisible."

_"no, esta en en baño. no se sentía bien... otro dia seguro que..."- no termino de hablar cuando escucho una voz-

_"Emma cariño, no había palitos..."-emma apretó sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar la voz de la morena. Ruby no daba crédito sin terminar de entender lo que sucedía.

_"Ruby, august. vinieron a ver "La la land"?" -dice Regina totalmente natural-

_"si. le dije a Emma hoy, que iba a convencer a mi novio de venir a verla y acá estamos..."

_ "que bueno que lo lograras convencer... Emma Stone, es una muy buena actriz. parece muy entretenida. es de esas cursis que le gustan a Emma."

al no ver reacción y de ninguno de los chicos preguntó.

_"se quieren sentar con con nosotras?"

-La cara de Ruby permanecia apática. sin dejar de mirar a Emma con tanta intensidad que aun teniendo sus ojos clavados en el suelo siente sus ojos en ella.

por supuesto a Regina le llamó la atención la actitud de las chicas y terminaron hablando solo ella y august. comentando la película y diciendo algún chiste para evitar ese momento incomodo. lo que hizo que se excusaran pronto y cada uno tomara su camino.

* * *

cuando augusts y Ruby ya no podían escucharlas, Regina rompió el silencio.

_"se puede saber qué es lo que acababa de pasar?"

_"no se de qué hablas"

_"de la actitud de Ruby y sobretodo de la tuya. Emma swan, por favor! parecía que estaban obligadas a permanecer en el mismo espacio físico... y no que fueran mejores amigas... me vas a contar qué está pasando?"

_"nada, solo es que... creo que le llamó la atención vernos juntas aquí..."

_"y eso es porque...?"

_...

_"swan"

_"porque quizás entendió que había venido con mi novio..."

_"ajam... entendió o se lo dijiste"

_"nunca se lo negué"- mira al suelo.y la mirada de Regina se nubla un poco de tristeza-

_"Emma, te da vergüenza lo que pueda decir la gente? que la gente nos vea juntas?"

_"siempre estamos juntas, como me va a dar verguenza?"

_"no juegues conmigo Swan. esto no es un chiste"-la reprende-

_"sabia que te ibas a enojar"-dice la rubia apenada-

_"no estoy enojada, me enojare si no respondes...te da verguenza que la gente sepa que somos novias?"

_"no... es solo que...todo es tan repentino. no me he dado tiempo a disfrutarlo, a asimilarlo... que..."

_"no estamos hablando de todo el mundo. estamos hablando de Ruby, de tu mejor amiga"

-la rubia suspiró- _"no sabia como decirlo. vivi tanto tiempo marginada por los demas que... tenia miedo de como lo pudiera tomar. sabes? ruby es la única que se acercó a mí a pesar de todo..Me ofreció su amistad sin conocerme . su amistad es tan linda... que no quería perderla."

_"y preferias conservarla en base a mentiras? por Dios, Emma. cuánto tiempo más pensabas que podías ocultarselo antes de que se diera cuenta ella misma.? Mira Emm, entiendo que es difícil. yo misma sufrí mucho antes de aceptarlo o poder contárselo a alguien. cuando se lo conté a Granny, fue xq estaba desbordada y ahi entendi cuanto me habia hecho mal guardarme todo eso... entendí que si realmente me quieren me van a aceptar asi como soy. que solo van a querer mi felicidad sin importar género u orientación sexual. cuando decidi contarselo a Granny, ella ya lo sabia. y con Robin me paso algo similar. sabes lo lindo que es para un amigo que le confíes algo así. es la demostración de confianza mas linda...puedes entender lo feo y doloroso que debió ser para Ruby que no se lo contaras? que se enterara así. no solo que se lo ocultaste, sino que le mentiste?"

_"soy una idiota! siempre arruino todo"-llora- "ella no va a querer saber nada de mi y tiene toda la razón"

_"tranquila, no llores Emm. ven. -la abraza-" todo tiene solución. mañana en el colegio tienes que hablar con ella. pedirle perdón y aclarar todo. de acuerdo?"

_"y si no quiere hablar conmigo?"

_"hablas igual. porque a mi no me gusta ver a mi novia tan triste. tienes que solucionarlo" -rien-

* * *

por otro lado Ruby discutía con su novio, mientras se dirigían a su casa en el auto de august.

_"no entiendo porque te enojas?"-decía el chico-

_"está saliendo con Regina entiendes eso? me dijo que tenia un novio, me mintió. se supone que eramos amigas. me lo podía haber dicho..."-rezongaba la morena-

_"no sé, quizá no supo como...le daria verguenza. no se."

_"vergüenza conmigo? no la defiendas augustus."

_"no me llames así. tampoco tienes que enojarte conmigo, lobita. calma ya, fiera. tampoco tienen que dejar de ser amigas. solo tienen que hablar."

_"yo no tengo nada que hablar con esa traidora."

_"sabes que para ella es nuevo todo esto de tener amigas. porque no la escuchas al menos?"

_"no me interesa. sabes cuanto odio las mentiras. porque no solo me lo oculto, august. me mintió!" -el muchacho revoleo los ojos. cuando su novia se ponía así era mejor dejarla. así que permanecieron el resto del viaje en silencio-

* * *

mientras que en otro punto de storybrooke, Mary Margaret llegaba de un largo dia de trabajo y se encontraba con que su hija no estaba en casa.

_"dónde está Emma.?"

_"salió con Regina. creo que iban al cine"

_"la dejaste salir con Regina? a esta hora?"

_"si, vino a buscarla con su chofer. se comprometió con traerla...no le vi nada de malo!"

_"nada de malo? nada de malo, David? no quiero que este mas serca de esa chica. no me parece buena influencia para mi hija"

_"qué pasa, amor? qué te pasa? si hasta hace unos dias habia salvado a Emma del abismo"

_"David...las vi, anoche... se estaban besando- besando entendes?"

_"no, estarás exagerando, mujer?"-tratando de calmarla-

_"no Daivid. se dieron un beso en la boca! esto es tan repugnante...no podemos permitirlo...no se que esta pasando por la cabeza de mi hija."

_"por que no se lo preguntas?"

* * *

Regina era la mejor novia del mundo. nunca había tenido una antes. pero podía asegurar que era la más comprensiva y la más dulce de todo el mundo. cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su cuarto. la voz de su madre la hace sobresaltarse. y es que desde el dia anterior su actitud era rara, un tanto lúgubre...

_"Emma Swan, a donde crees que vas?"

_"a mi habitación!"

_"no me tomes del pelo, señorita. te dije que hoy hablariamos y eso es lo que haremos. te quiero en el living ya."

Emma se resignó y soltó el pestillo de su cuarto. entendió que algo andaba mal...sentía el espesor en el aire. y seria mejor no contradecir a su madre así que se sentó en el living. al ver a su padre ahí sentado se comenzó a preocupar.

_"qué pasa?"-dijo con miedo-

_"eso mismo es lo que quiero saber yo. que está pasando con Regina"-grita Mary Margaret.

_"a qué te refieres?"-dice Emma sorprendida.-

_"ves? encima se hace la tonta David!"

_"amoor, tu madre está un poco alterada... pero, ella asegura que las vio darse un beso en la boca. está confundida, es eso no?"

-se genera un piensa, piensa en lo difícil que fue su vida, en como había reaccionado Ruby por una mentira, en su charla con Regina "si te quieren te aceptaran"-sus padres la habían elegido frente a todo y siempre seria así no? juntando valor y respirando ondo lo dijo...

_"no, no lo esta. yo... la quiero. Regina es mi novia."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola, hola! aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. me emocione con este capítulo. me quedo un poco largo. espero que le guste. dedicado especialmente para los amantes del drama!**_

 _ **sin mas que decirles. les dejo con el capítulo!**_

* * *

 **capítulo 20**

Mary Margaret creyó palidecer y por un momento el silencio se instaló en la sala. David miraba a su mujer esperando una reacción de su parte y Emma por primera vez estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, pero muerta de miedo por no saber cómo lo iban a tomar.

Mary Margaret es la primera en romper el silencio...

_"qué has dicho? te has vuelto loca Emma?"

_"no mamá, yo... Regina es..."

_"cállate, no te atrevas a repetirlo. estas muy equivocada si piensas que esto va a quedar así. de ninguna manera. Emma Swan, tu no vas a volver a acercarte a esa chica. me has oído bien?"

_"no ma, tu no puedes prohibirme eso. Yo simplemente no puedo, sin Regina no puedo..."

_"claro que si. yo no voy a permitir algo así. eres mi hija por Dios! y tu no piensas decir nada David?"

_"no se que decir, Emma...yo..."-mira a su hija con culpa y miedo-

_"papá, por favor..."-sus ojos suplicando por el apoyo y comprensión de su padre que no llega. porque su madre ya ha decidido por los dos-

_"vete a tu cuarto Emma. no quiero verte por un rato. las cosas van a cambiar...iras de casa al colegio y del colegio a casa. no volverás a salir con esa chica. por un momento pensé que sería buena para ti, pero evidentemente no es asi. dame tu celular Emma."

_"no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. soy tu hija. yo la quiero,no es un error. Regina ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y no la voy a perder."- luego de entregar su celular, se fue a su cuarto tras golpear la puerta. tirarse en su cama y ponerse a llorar. no podía perder a Regina, no ahora. después de ese horrible dia en el que había "discutido" con Ruby y ahora con sus padres... Emma solo podía pensar en Regina, pensar en su sonrisa era lo único que la calmaba. al otro dia se verían en el colegio y hablarían, todo se iba a solucionar. eso sería lo que la morena le diría. "tranquila, lo vamos a arreglar". cerró los ojos y lloro. lloro mientras las imágenes de Regina venían a ella como una tormenta. Regina gritandole, golpeándola, humillandola. luego su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa, su dulce voz. sus lágrimas, sus besos, su amor... ahora estaba segura. amaba a Regina como no iba a amar a nadie en toda su vida.

* * *

el dia llego y mientras Mary Margaret preparaba el desayuno, el sonido de un celular la sacó de su pensamiento. revisó su bolsillo, pero no era el suyo. vuelve a sonar y al mirar encima de la mesa, ve el celular que le había sacado a Emma. al ver que era un mensaje de Regina, no pudo contener la curiosidad y se encontró leyendo el mensaje. no pretendia violar la intimidad de su hija, pero el desconcierto por la charla con Emma fue tan grande que quería entender. inconscientemente buscaba respuestas.

 **Regina: Buen dia Emma! anoche espere tu mensaje, pero asumi que te quedaste dormida. espero que no estes mal por lo de Ruby. sabes que lo entenderá, es tu amiga y te quiere. de todas maneras sabes que te quiero y siempre voy a estar para ti. siempre cuidare de ti.**

de pronto llega otro mensaje de Regina.

 **Regina: Emm, todo va bien¿? quieres que pase a buscarte con Marco y hablamos antes de entrar a clase?**

Mary escribió sin pensar.

 **Emma: NO! Ya no quiero verte, Regina!**

 **Regina: espera, por que haces esto? no puedes dejarlo así. no puedes ser tan infantil. voy por tu casa.**

en cuanto Emma aparece en la cocina esconde su celular.

_"Emma, cariño... iras al colegio con tu padre que vendrá a recogerte y te dejará en el colegio. también te irá a buscar, asi que te agradeceria que estes puntual. no te entretengas, sabes de lo que hablo no?"

Emma actúa como si no la escuchara.

_"cariño, come algo."

_"se me ha quitado el hambre."

su padre entra en la casa y le da un beso a Mary.

_"come Emma." -insiste su madre-

_"te ha dicho que no tiene hambre. vamos, te llevare que no tengo mucho tiempo."-dice David mientras mira con desaprobación a su esposa-

Emma toma su mochila y se dirige al auto. cuando su padre le abre la puerta del acompañante para que suba Emma **.** el mercedes azul conducido por Marco, frena de golpe y de el baja una Regina totalmente alterada.

_"Emmaa!"- grita-

Emma la mira con sus ojos tristes, quiere correr a abrazarla. muere por hacerlo de hecho. pero la voz de su padre la saca de sus pensamientos. _"Emma, sube al auto."

la mirada de Regina triste se cruza con los ojos cargados de lágrimas de Emma y en sus labios puede ver un susurro. "perdoname" y ve el auto desaparecer.

Regina se apoya en el auto y rompe en llanto. Marco se baja del auto y le pregunta.

"se encuentra bien, señorita?"

_"lléveme a casa por favor"

_"sabe que no puedo hacer eso. debo llevarla al colegio"

_"Marco, por favor"

_"suba"

camino al colegio Emma no dejaba de llorar y David no decía ni una palabra. hasta que estacionó el auto y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos para verla a los ojos.

_"Emma, si esto es una forma de llamar la atención... entiendo sabes? yo también fui adolescente y también hice cosas para llamar la atención de mis padres. quiero que entiendas que tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti cariño..."

_"no papá. esto no es ningún llamado de atención. yo a Regina la quiero. la adoro. yo crecí mucho con ella. aprendí a aceptarme, volví a reír. pensé que no lo volvería a hacer...papá yo... -suspira- viste su cara? yo no soporto verla llorar. la quiero demaciado... Gina para mi es todo. y se que soy chica, que no puedo saber que quiero y no lo se... planteamos no pensar en el futuro. pero yo la quiero y no quiero perderla. por mucho tiempo fue el único motivo por el que me levantaba a las mañanas. solo por verla sonreír. por favor...no me separes de ella."

_"Emma, estás segura?"

_"es de lo único que he estado segura en toda mi vida"

_"hablaré con tu madre. ahora por el amor de Dios. deja de llorar princesa. lo voy a solucionar."

_"no va a querer escucharte"

_"bebe, ella te adora y eso no está en discusión lo sabes!a veces los padres actuamos egoístamente sin darnos cuenta. estoy seguro que cuando entre en razon te va a pedir perdón. ahora deja de llorar y preocupate por estudiar. yo me ocuparé del resto.

_"gracias papá, te amo"

y asi se bajo del auto y david se dirigio al trabajo a resolver una emergencia y después hablaría con su mujer.

* * *

Marco por su parte llevó a regina a casa, con la excusa de que estaba indispuesta. cuando Granny la vio llegar y hablo con ella le aconsejo que le escriba. que intente hablar con ella. así que eso hizo.

 **Regina: Emma, puedo saber qué es lo que hice para que quieras tomar distancia de mi? sabes que ante todo somos amigas y no quiero perderte. hablemos. te lo pido. no me hagas esto.**

al leer sus mensajes Mary se partía por dentro, pero era lo mejor para su hija. lo hacía por ella. se repetía para convencerse.

Emma en el colegio trato de hablar con Ruby, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar. mas la charla que había tenido con su padre le dio esperanza.

_"Ruby, podemos hablar?"

_"ahora quieres hablar? no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus mentiras."

por favor. necesito pedirte perdon. y contarte la verdad. necesito contarte lo que significa Regina para mi... hoy más que nunca. no quiero negarla."

_"ya lo se, es tu novia."-dice en un tono duro. con resentimiento. Emma revolea los ojos-

_"si, lo es. y no solo eso. es mi luz en la oscuridad. es mi cable a tierra, pero al mismo tiempo es mi escape constante. es el sueño que quiero tener cada noche mientras duermo y la realidad que quiero cada dia. Ruby, Regina es mi vida. lo siento, lo siento no te quería mentir. no a ti que eres mi mejor amiga."

Ruby ve las lágrimas en Emma. piensa en su pequeña charla con augut. para Emma era todo nuevo esto de tener amigas y sobretodo entendía que la rubia estaba sufriendo... y aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho, amaba a Regina. se le notaba en cada poro.

_"esta bien, te perdono. pero ya no llores." -Emma se lleva la mano a la mejilla y comprueba que unas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos con la idea de no volver a ver a Regina-

_"es que tengo miedo. de que ya no vuelva a ser mi realidad de cada dia. no la quiero perder Rubs".

_"no la vas a perder. seguro que ella también te quiere. no se como no me di cuenta antes de lo que pasaba. hubo un tiempo donde solo existías tú. no había nadie más para ella...como no lo hay para ti"

_"mi madre se entero. me enfrento y se lo dije. me prohibió verla. me puso a mi padre de guardia. el me trajo al colegio y me va a venir a buscar...se puso como loca. Regina fue a verme a casa. pero mi padre no me dejó hablar con ella. Rubs... tenias que verla. se veía muy triste. no se que debe pensar. ni siquiera vino al colegio"

_"y por qué no la llamas?"

_"mi madre me saco el telefono."

_"te sabes el número?"

_"no, lo tengo en mi móvil."

_"déjame pensar... "-en ese momento ve a Robin reir con august y Killian._"Robin"

-"que?"-Pregunta Emma completamente perdida-

hablan con Robin y le piden el celular para hablar con Regina. Emma le contó lo que le sucedía en un resumen y el les dio el celular de inmediato. el teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces y Regina seguía sin contestar. después de la 5ta llamada perdida, cuando Emma estaba apunto de darse por vencida. una voz apagada y cargada de dolor contesta el teléfono.

_"no quiero hablar, Robin. no estoy de humor. de verdad."

_"no soy Robin"

_"Emma? que haces con el celular de Robin. por qué no contestas mis mensajes. que ha pasado? porque quieres alejarme?"-su voz suena desesperada-

_"Gina, mi amor escuchame. mi madre nos descubrió, sabe lo que pasa entre nosotras. me ha prohibido verte y anoche me saco el celular. por eso mi padre me llevó al colegio hoy y no me dejo ir a verte."

_"se ha vuelto loca?"

_"si, creo que si. jamas me imagine una reacción suya de ese modo... hable con mi padre y me dijo que iba a hablar con ella. no se que va a pasar... tengo miedo Gina. no quiero perderte."

_"no lo harás. Emma...yo te amo, te amo me escuchas? no voy a dejarte ir. no voy a hacerlo. voy a solucionar esto de alguna forma."

_"ok. te quiero. no lo olvides."

_"no lo haré."

* * *

Regina sale de su habitación y le pide a Marco que apronte el auto. y la lleve a casa de Emma. tras tocar timbre la mujer de pelo negro abre la puerta y al ver la mirada de Regina retrocedió.

_"no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, señora. no puedo creer que yo la respete, que yo la admire... admire su forma de ver y entender el amor. su historia de amor con el señor Nolan. pero juro que jamas me imagine que le importara tan poco el amor. ahora sabe lo que pienso? que todo era una fachada. que en realidad no era más que un simple mortal que nunca sintió nada parecido."

_"entra, no quiero escándalos en la calle."

_"le da vergüenza? es eso? le da vergüenza su propia hija?"

_"no digas eso. entra por favor. -Regina le hizo caso- jamas sentiria verguenza de mi hija. yo a Emma la amo no te confundas."

_"entonces como le llama a lo que está haciendo? por que no la quiere escuchar?"

_"porque es una niña y no tiene idea de nada. esta confundida. sufrio muchisimo y es mi obligación separarte de ella. tu siempre la has hecho sufrir. siempre le has hecho mal. pensé que quizás todo había cambiado y eras de ayuda para ella. pero ahora veo que no es así."

_"yo no puedo asegurarle eso. no puedo decirle que se equivoca. yo no creo merecer a Emma. ella es un ser tan luminoso, que con solo mirarme borra cada rastro de oscuridad. cada vez que sonríe ilumina cada habitación en la que entra...pero esto no se trata de mi, se trata de Emma. su hija. por que quiere borrar esa sonrisa? no le parece que ha sufrido bastante? que se merece ser feliz?"

_"quién te crees que eres mocosa para acusarme de no querer la felicidad de mi propia hija? yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella. eso hacen las madres, ya lo entenderás. ahora por favor vete. no quiero que estés aquí cuando Emma llegue del colegio y te agradeceria que no vuelvas. si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Emma me veré en la obligación de hablar con tu padre"-la cara de Regina se transformó. la imagen de la última persona en la que quería pensar desde que se había empezado a sentir cercana de Emma se le vino a la cabeza. su madre, la única capaz de lograr arruinar su felicidad. trago saliva y junto valor. por Emma, su Emma. Mary supo de inmediato que algo en sus palabras había perturbado a la chica. con sus ojos cargados de dolor y miedo, dijo-

_"sabe cual es la diferencia entre mi madre y usted? yo se perfectamente que mi madre no me quiere y no quiere que yo sea feliz. hizo todo lo que pudo para hundirme en la oscuridad. pero usted, saca a Emma de la soledad, le da un hogar, una familia y se jacta de amarla... pero, no puede tan solo niega a eso... lá sábe? porque yo no lá se... creo que no se diferencian tanto."

_"te pido que te vayas" -dice Mary en un susurro cuando la puerta se abre y una Emma completamente desesperada entra corriendo a la casa-

_"Ginaaaaa"

_"Emma"-la presencia de Mary Margaret no pudo impedir el abrazo en el que se funden, ni los besos que vinieron después-

_"que haces aqui? por que lloras? te ha hecho algo?"

_"no hables así, no soy un monstruo. soy tu madre"

_"tu no eres mi madre! no se quien eres, ni qué has hecho con ella"

_"Emma..."

_"la madre que yo conocí nunca habría hecho llorar a la persona más dulce que conozco. a la única persona capaz de curar a su hija. o te olvidas las veces que llamaste a Gina cuando yo entraba en crisis. las veces que me cuido cuando tenia pesadillas?" -los ojos de Mary se llenan de lágrimas y ya no puede retenerlas. comienza a llorar- "por que no puedes escucharme. no es un capricho. yo la amo mamá"

Regina sonrió olvidándose de donde estaba, escuchar esas palabras inflo su corazón.

_"Te amo" -dice ahora mirando Regina con una sonrisa igual en su rostro. Mary mira a David buscando su opinión y este asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro. se miraban con amor, con un amor tan puro e inocente. que se sintieron dos espectadores, convencidos ahora de que eso era amor verdadero. adolescente tal vez, prematuro y todavía muy verde. pero no había dudas, se amaban con cada partícula de su ser y harán lo que fuera para estar juntas y nadie las iba a separar.

_"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto... yo, nunca imagine que realmente se amaran. pensé que era un capricho. yo...no sé en qué estaba pensando... lo siento. nunca quise causarte mas dolor mi amor.-mira a Emma- ni hablarte de esa forma Regina..." -mira a la morena- "yo más que nadie se lo que es luchar por amor...David mi amor"-mira a David que había entrado detrás de Emma, pero había permanecido en silencio mirando toda la escena.-

_"yo venía dispuesto a hablar contigo. se lo había prometido a Emma. pero veo que finalmente pudieron arreglarse solas.-sonríe- las vamos a apoyar y aceptar. supongo que es normal que nos cueste un poco. pero mi sol, ya no quiero verte llorar.-dice mirando a Emma-"a ninguna de las tres. podemos dejar el drama por favor?"

_"si, David tiene razón, no se de qué manera pedirles perdón por mi comportamiento de estos días...Emma mi amor"

_"Mama!"-la rubia abraza a su madre. Regina sonríe y David aprieta el hombro de la morena.

_"tiene una hermosa familia, señor Nolan"- susurra Regina-

_"se queda a cenar señorita Mills?"-le dice David en un tono de burla-

_"no lo se...yo"-se muerde el labio-

_"si, por favor quédate" -dice la rubia mientras se separa de su madre-_"no quiero que te vayas"-haciéndole puchero-

_"quedate Regina. voy a preparar lasagna. Emma me ha dicho que es tu comida preferida. no te puedo asegurar que me queda igual que tu Nana. pero estoy segura que te gustara"-dice Mary mientras mira a Regina con una sonrisa suplicante llena de culpa-

_"Está bien, me quedaré"-sacándole una sonrisa a todos. desdramatizando todo lo sucedido, festejando por el amor. con esperanza, con la certeza de que este es el comienzo de su final feliz.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. es más intenso de lo que venía escribiendo, por eso es mas corto tambien. espero que lo disfruten, a pesar de todo. se empiezan a develar los conflictos de la fic. así que para quien me preguntaba cuántos capítulos le quedan a la fic le digo que no tengo seguro cuántos son. pero pienso que no más de 6 capítulos.**_

 _ **como siempre agradecer por seguir ahí a pesar de mis ausencias, por sus reviews, por los flows y los favs.**_

* * *

 **capítulo 21**

unos dias habian pasado desde aquella situación en casa de Emma y la tranquilidad parecía haberse instalado en la vida de las chicas. Mary Margaret y David estaban poniendo todo de ellos para aceptar la relación de su hija con Regina. por momentos se les hacía extraño, sobretodo a Mary que había imaginado otra cosa para su niña.

pero al verla sonreír después de ver a la morena, con cada mensaje o al escuchar el sonido de su voz. se le hacía imposible no aceptarlas. eso era lo unico que habia deseado para su pequeña, un final feliz.

por otra parte las chicas se sienten más unidas que antes, al no tener que esconderse en casa de los Swan. quizá se sienten más libres. se hacia mas cotidiano verlas tomarse de la mano, besarse, permanecer abrazadas. lo que había comenzado como una relación inocente ahora se había vuelto más pasional, más intensa.

* * *

mientras Regina charlaba con Robin y Kathrin en la puerta del salon. como era de costumbre, mientras esperaba a Emma. unas manos suaves apagaron su campo de visión. un aroma característico invadió cada espacio a su alrededor. su aroma a vainilla que desprendía cada poro de su piel. amaba tanto ese perfume que podía reconocerlo donde fuera.

_"que pretende, Señorita Swan?" -Dice aun con los ojos tapados-

_"quiero darte una sorpresa!"-dice la rubia sacando sus manos de los ojos de Regina-

_"sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas"-dice Regina volteando y mirando a la rubia-

_"ohh... vamos! tengo todo pensado... te gustara, te lo prometo... porfi"

_"esta bien, esta bien"- la rubia sonríe-

_"gracias"- la morena le devuelve la sonrisa-_"preparada para nuestra tarde?"

_"vamos antes de que me arrepienta-

Robin y Kathrin observaban la escena en silencio. como dos espectadores. ellas habían olvidado la presencia de los chicos. últimamente les pasaba eso. perdían la noción del tiempo y espacio. no importaba dónde,ni frente a quien estaban. cuando se miraban a los ojos, lo hacían con tanta intensidad que el mundo entero desaparece a su alrededor.

un carraspeo de kathrin al ver la cara de dolor en Robin, hizo que las chicas cayeran a la realidad. y notaran la presencia de los chicos un poco ruborizadas.

_"bueno, emm... nosotras nos vamos. no Emms?"- dice Regina para romper con ese incómodo silencio-

_"si, tenemos planes. adios chicos"

_"adiós"- dicen los dos al unísono para ver desaparecer a las chicas, tomadas de la mano-

luego de que las chicas los dejaran solos. Kathrin miró de reojo a su amigo y tras un sonoro suspiro y una media sonrisa le dice _"la quieres no?"

_ "tanto se me nota?"-dice el chico sin atreverse a mirar directamente a la rubia-

_"Robin, Robin, Robin...ella nunca fue para ti. debes dejarla ir"

_"lo se, solo es que me cuesta un poco. es decir, realmente quiero sentirme feliz por ella. pero...la has visto bailar Kath? toda su belleza se potencia un mil por mil. cuando me sonríe, siento que me falta el aire. y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para disimularlo... y luego la ve y me doy cuenta que nada se compara con la sonrisa que pone cuando la ve a ella."

_"oh Robin"

_"tranquila, trabajo en ello."

_"lo lograras. cuando menos te lo esperes volveras a sonreir" -le dice mientras unde su dedo índice en el hoyuelo de su mejilla. logrando que este sonria.-"mereces ser feliz"

_"gracias Kath. no se que haria sin ti"-le dice Robin-

_"estarías perdido. pequeño bribón"- le dice mientras le despeina el jopo a Robin y ambos comienzan a reír-

* * *

diciembre habia traido consigo el frío de un invierno amenazante. con la excusa de aprovechar las últimas gotas de sol, Emma había planeado un almuerzo a orillas del río, junto al manzano. su manzano, en el que días atrás habían tallado sus iniciales.

La rubia no dejaba de planear sorpresas para Regina. por causa de la cita trunca que habían tenido. quería compensarlo. lo que causaba mucha ternura en la morena.

y una vez más se encontraban recostadas en el manzano sobre una manta.

_"no puedo creer que mi madre contestara esos mensajes por mi"-suspiro Emma-.

_"nos ha pedido perdón, sabes que fue un acto desesperado. todos actuamos bajo presión a veces y estoy segura que nos equivocamos"

_"lo se... Gina, realmente pensaste que quería alejarte?"

_"no es la primera vez que lo haces."-dice la morena con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.-

_"lo se...cuando me asusto. tiendo a levantar muros... es un mecanismo de defensa...para no sufrir. pero ya no tengo miedo. no mientras tu estes ahi. pero prométeme una cosa. si en algún momento bajo el efecto de algún hechizo u/o maldición. estoy tan desquiciada como para querer alejarte. prometeme que no me dejaras. prometelo "

_"te lo prometo. nunca dejare que te alejes de mi lado"-

_"Te amo"

_"Te amo" -se besan tiernamente-

_"wooo... ¡aceitunas! eres la mejor novia del mundo."-dice la morena mientras come animada-

_"en verdad lo crees?- la morena frunce el ceño, marcando no entender nada- no estás enojada porque tuvimos la peor cita de la historia?"

_"otra vez con eso, Swan? no fue la peor cita. la peli estuvo bien... asquerosamente romántica, pero bien. finalmente nadie comete tantas locuras por amor...pero..."

_"tu crees que nunca harás ninguna locura por amor?"

_"creeme señorita Swan, que por usted he hecho las locuras más grandes de mi vida. has roto cada uno de mis esquemas. ya no consigo imaginar mi vida sin amarte."

_"claro, asquerosamente cursi"-dice en tono de burla-

_"admite que eso te encanta"

_"tu me encantas" - le dice la rubia antes de capturar los labios de la morena en un beso dulce.

la morena sonríe, tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos. acariciando sus labios con su pulgar. luego vuelven a fundirse en un beso lento y profundo que las deja sin respiración. se miran a los ojos y la sonrisa de Regina se borra automáticamente, sus ojos oscuros reflejaban algo diferente. Regina se muerde el labio inferior en el intento por retener el aire que le faltaba. no tardaron en volver a unir sus labios, pero esta vez ese beso se vuelve más pasional, más necesitado. la mano de Regina que ahora acariciaba los rizos rubios. Se mueve hacia la nuca de Emma. los brazos de Emma rodeando el cuello de la morena.

se dejaron caer en el edredón. dejándose llevar por la pasión y la adrenalina adolescente. Regina comenzó a rozar la espalda de la rubia con sus manos temblorosas. metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Emma, acariciando su cintura. con miedo y ternura.

con el simple contacto de su piel la rubia se estremeció. Emma se dejaba llevar pero no pudo evitar que unas imágenes invadieran su cabeza. la morena sintió el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse debajo del suyo. la rubia sentía como cada caricia de la morena ahora le quemaba la piel. la angustia invadió su cuerpo de inmediato y tomó las manos de Regina para detener su avance.

_"para, para, para. por favor no me toques. no me toques"-comenzó a gritar-

_"Emma..." -susurra Regina, con su mirada perdida. sin poder entender que desencadenó todo lo que ocurrió después. se sintió fatal al ver el miedo en la mirada de Emma-

_"suéltame, por favor suéltame" -repetía sin parar. aferrando sus piernas a su pecho-

_"Emma, emma. tranquila soy yo. Regina. mi amor... no te quería hacer daño yo... lo siento"

_"Regina?"

_"si soy yo. ves?" -intenta sonreírle-

_"tengo que irme"- comenzó a decir mientras guardaba sus cosas-

_"te acompaño"

_"no, quiero... necesito estar sola"

_Emma, por favor no te vayas sola. dejame acompañarte."

_"Regina, necesito estar sola. por favor dejame ir"

_"estamos bien no?"-pregunta la morena parándose delante de Emma-

_"dejame pasar. porfavor Gina..."

_"prometeme que me avisaras en cuanto llegues a casa...Emma"

_"ajam." sin poder mirarla a los ojos comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer del bosque. Regina se maldecía por todo lo ocurrido.

_"mierda"- pronuncia viéndola partir-

* * *

Estaba oscuro y la lluvia parecía no querer parar... una sombra en la oscuridad no dejaba de reír mientras pronunciaba su nombre. sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo y ella sin poder gritar. lo intentaba, pero no tenía fuerzas. sus palabras no salían. el tipo en la oscuridad no sostenía sus brazos para evitar que se moviera. no lo necesitaba. estaba inmóvil, mojada por causa de la lluvia. con la respiración agitada. de pronto el rostro del atacante sale de la oscuridad quedando frente a frente con Emma. y grita, grita fuerte. muerta de miedo. sentándose en su cama. sudorosa, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y la respiración agitada.

_"Dios mío. no" -Emma hundía su cabeza en sus manos tratando de recuperar el aliento. tratando de entender tanta locura. no solo habían vuelto las pesadillas, sino que con ellas los recuerdos-


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenas,** _ **buenas...tardo un poco en actualizar porque son capítulos intensos. es un capítulo difícil, pero muy necesario. Realmente Emma ha sufrido mucho y es triste lo que le paso. pero lo bueno es que este proceso no lo hará sola. el amor y la confianza de Regina la aliviaran.**_

 _ **como siempre gracias por seguir ahí... y bienvenido a todo lector nuevo.**_

 _ **decirles que estamos llegando al final. si mis cálculos son correctos quedan 3 capítulos mas y si les parece bien un epílogo.**_

 _ **me gustaria saber su opinion sobre como se ha desarrollado la historia.**_

 _ **bueno. disfruten y espero no ser tan cruel. prometo compensarlo con el próximo.**_

* * *

 **capítulo 22**

la semana había comenzado. y al finalizar sus horas de clase, Regina se presentaba en el consultorio del doctor Hopper.

_"Archie, me dijo mi padre que querías verme"-sonríe-

_"si. adelante Regina. toma asiento"-lo dice con un tono más serio del que pretendía-

_"sucede algo? me asusta un poco tu cara"

_"mira Regina, si te he mandado a llamar es porque estoy muy preocupado... por Emma"

_"qué le pasa?" -se asusta-

_"volvieron las pesadillas" -dice sin rodeos y la cara de Regina se transforma-

_"no puede ser..." -llevando las manos a su cabeza-

_"tranquila... no te quiero asustar. si te digo esto es poque dado a tu relación con ella... su amistad.- haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- podrías aclararme algunas cosas"

_"a qué cosas te refieres?"

_"sabes si ha pasado algo que la conecte directamente con esa noche?"- al ver su cara de sorpresa, agrega- " es decir, cuando todo pasó. hubo un tiempo que todo le recordaba a esa noche. incluso las tormentas. pero ahora hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una crisis tan fuerte."

_"yo... yo pensé que ya lo habia superado. se que esta frágil. de hecho prometí cuidarla. pero nunca creí que volviera a recaer... si no nunca..."

_"nunca que?"

... -al ver a Regina tratando de esquivarle la mirada, opta por cambiar la estrategia. intenta cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. sabía que algo le inquietaba a la morena. pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tarde o temprano se lo iba a contar. asi que decidio continuar-

_"para serte sincero, cuando sucede un abuso semejante al que sufrió Emma esa noche. se hace muy difícil superarlo. por lo general uno piensa que si intenta olvidar todo se solucionara y no es así. por ejemplo, es como cuando te lastimas. si simplemente cubrimos la herida y la dejamos ahí. si la olvidaramos. ella seguirá ahí. se infectaria y con el tiempo empeora. y cuando nos queremos dar cuenta tenemos una herida profundamente infectada y agravada y quizá, no haya vuelta atrás.

Regina, si no desinfectamos la herida, si no la curamos. no va a cerrar. lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que Emma lo tiene que enfrentar y en este caso el alcohol de Emma es el habla. va a arder y doler? la respuesta es sí. pero es la única forma. si arde, cura... no te decía eso tu padre?-sonríe y luego de una pequeña pausa le dice- por qué algo que queremos olvidar, sepultar, se nos cuela por los sentidos. sin pedir permiso. nos guste o no? cuando algo se nos hace presente una y otra vez, señala algo simple. nunca se fue!

todos creyeron que olvidando y actuando como que nada paso. volviendo a la normalidad era una forma de superarlo. pero no es así. hasta que ella no lo enfrente, no lo va a poder recuerdo se va a seguir presentando una y otra vez. lo que intentamos callar intenta salir todo el tiempo. de una forma u otra. nos lastima hasta que nuestro cuerpo grita. las crisis, las pesadillas son una muestra clara de eso."

_"entonces...usted ya sabía que iba a pasar esto?"

_"sabía que tarde o temprano ella iba a recaer. pero no podía saber cuando. muchas veces las crisis se van presentando más a menudo. tanto que comienza a dificultar la vida normal de las víctimas. lo que yo creo es que debemos aprovechar este momento para que lo enfrente. y la debemos ayudar. se que te hemos puesto mucha presión en esto. pero eres la única persona en la que Emma confía ciegamente. tienes idea de lo que pudo detonar esta nueva crisis?"

_"ella que le ha dicho? cuando la ha visto?"

_"esta mañana ha venido muerta de miedo. me ha contado de las pesadillas. no ha sabido decirme el detonante. pero cuando te he nombrado, se puso nerviosa. y se cerró"

...

_"si te he mandado a llamar es porque realmente creo que es importante. se que eres su amiga y no quieres traicionarla. realmente no lo haces. solo la estas ayudando. quiero saber con que me estoy manejando. no le diré nada de lo que me digas hoy"

_"se va a enfadar. lo se. pero no soportaría volver a verla como aquella tarde en el hospital."

_"eres una buena amiga"

_"no, no lo soy y creo que tendria que empezar por aclarar eso"

... la morena respira hondo y el doctor se queda en silencio para dejarla hablar-

_"Emma y yo no somos amigas...hace un tiempo que somos novias." -archie no puede disimular la sonrisa tierna- la quiero...yo la amo. y ella me corresponde. hemos pasado por algunas crisis. entre ellas la aceptación de los dema, de lo que sentimos. de lo que nos pasa y en parte es irónico porque nadie debería interferir en esto. sus padres se enteraron y la señora Blanchard hizo un escándalo. pero lo superamos y hablamos. y ella lo entendió. "-interpretar la mirada interrogante de Hopper y se apresuró en responder-

_"no, mis padres no lo saben doctor."

_"luego hablaremos de eso. continua"

_"ella ha insistido con prepararme sorpresas. todo el tiempo se preocupa por organizar algo..aunque sea sencillo, con ella siempre es especial. -sonrie- el viernes me preparó un picnic en el bosque. en nuestro manzano... -su rostro se tensa y suspira-comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, como siempre. pero no se como,en un momento nos estábamos besando apasionadamente y yo...no se qué pasó. estábamos tendidas en el edredón. de pronto sentí la necesidad de acariciarla y ahí empezó todo. apenas roce su cintura sentí todo su cuerpo tensarse...y comenzó a gritar. subió sus barreras. y ya no me volvió a mirar a los ojos..."

_"la has vuelto a ver?"

_"si, he ido a su casa. se pasa encerrada en el altillo pintando, no ha dejado de pintar. Doctor, si hubiera sabido..."

_"estoy seguro que ella también estaba disfrutando de esa situación. cuando desconecto contigo, lo recordó y entró en crisis. fue un recuerdo directo. pero tranquila. cuando todo esto acabe y esto ya no duela con tanta intensidad. cuando baje la inflamacion. todo se solucionara. no puedes sentirte culpable, es normal que en algún momento pase. se aman no? "-Regina sonríe con sus mejillas sonrojadas. y el doctor responde con una sonrisa de ternura. después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio Regina habla-

_"qué cree que debo hacer ahora?"

_"apoyarla como hasta ahora. no alejarte como le prometiste. ahora es cuando mas te necesita. no la presiones todo se desencadenara muy pronto. confio en ello. debes tenerle paciencia. no sera fácil. las víctimas de violación tienden a culparse a encerrarse en ellas mismas. no dejes que lo vuelva a hacer"

_"lo haré, muchas gracias doctor"

_"me gusta cuando me llamas archie. me recuerdas a esa nena hermosa que evidentemente hoy se convirtió en una mujer" -Regina lo abraza- "con respecto a tus padres..."

_"otro dia. archie- lo interrumpe- ahora lo que importa es Emma"

en ese momento llega Henrry. _"hopper, terminaste con mi pequeña?-el doctor asintió con la mira a Regina y le dice- "voy a almorzar, quieres venir?"

_"claro. nos vemos"

_"adiós Gina"

* * *

los días fueron pasando y las pesadillas de Emma no cesaban. y esta no dejaba de pintar. era lo único que la mantenia aferrada al mundo real sus horas de pinturas en el altillo. se pasaba la mayor parte de su dia pintado rasgos irregulares **.** a veces eran simples miradas, otras rasgos más profundos. sin embargo Regina no dejaba de presentarse en su casa. pasando horas en el ático cuidando de Emma. no dejaba de pensar en su charla con hopper. pero le tendria paciencia y no se alejaría.

ese dia mientras Emma pintaba con fervor. Regina pareció reconocer un rostro en las pinturas de Emma-

_"Emma por que dibujas al señor Menell?"

_"a quien?"

_"es el conserje del instituto. hace meses que no lo veo no entiendo porque tu..." la cara de pánico en Emma y su mirada horrorizada confunden a Regina.-

_"oh no..." -parece recordar y su mirada se nubla de miedo. parece perdida.-

_"Emm estas bien? qué ocurre?"

_"Gina... es el tipo de mis pesadillas." -dice entre lágrimas-

_"es el tipo que te ataco ? debemos denunciarlo."

_"Regina, no yo...no puedo revivirlo otra vez. por favor nome obligues a hacerlo. te lo suplico."

_"Emma, mi amor. -la abraza-escúchame, yo no quiero hacerte daño. pero tenemos que superarlo. yo no quiero volver a verte en ese estado. pero es importante hacer la denuncia, podría haber otra chica en peligro... que tal si ese tipo atacara a Ruby o a mi? Emma, por favor. yo quiero que salgas de esto. que seas feliz. quiero que seamos felices. quiero que te vayas a dormir con tu hermosa sonrisa y ya nunca más vuelvas a tener esas pesadillas que oscurecen tu rostro y tu alma"

_"Gina..."

_"te amo Emma y prometo estar aquí. prometo ser fuerte para ti. cuando te rompas en mil pedazos estare para juntar cada una de tus piezas y unirlas con amor y paciencia. pero tenemos que hacer la denuncia. lo entiendes, Em?"

_"Gina, antes no lo recordaba. o creo que no quería hacerlo. pero ahora... cada vez que cierro los ojos lo recuerdo. recuerdo esa noche y me duele. me duele aqui.- se toca el pecho- siento que me falta el aire y estoy muerta de miedo.. te lo suplico. no puedo, no puedo."

_"está bien. no llores, no llores. te amo" le besa la frente y esta se queda dormida en el sillón del altillo-

* * *

cuando Emma despierta, está sola y la pintura ya no está. se levanta asustada y encuentra una nota que decía

 **"Emm, no quería traicionarte. pero te amo demaciado para dejar que tu miedo acabe con tu vida. prometí protegerte y eso es lo que voy a hacer. no te dejaré sufrir jamas, nunca mas. te amo. Tu Gina."**

Regina no sabía a quién recurrir y decidió llamar a Hopper. después de contarle lo sucedido.

_"archie, no sabia a quien recurrir"

_"tranquila, hiciste lo correcto." - le dice el doctor mientras intenta calmar a Regina-

Emma estaba desquiciada en su casa. tirando cosas contra las paredes. en un ataque de ansiedad. sus padres se asustan y deciden llaman al doctor hopper. este acude de inmediato con Regina que insistió en acompañarlo. al entrar en el altillo, la imagen que Regina pudo ver, la angustio por completo. las paredes llenas de pintura, restos de cuadros por toda la habitación y David sosteniendo a Emma con fuerza. El doctor le administra un sedante y la llevan a su habitación.

cuando Emma estaba más tranquila. hopper y Regina entraron en la habitación, pero al ver a la morena, Emma le hablo con enfado.

_"me mentiste, dijiste que no le dirías a nadie. confie en ti."

_"Emma... -llora- no me digas eso, no me mires asi."

_"no tenías ningún derecho."

Hopper intercede por Regina

_"Ella ha sido muy valiente sabes? venir a verme sabiendo que te ibas a enojar con ella. aun sabiéndolo. vino a mi y me pidió ayuda por ti. porque no quiere volver a verte mal. porque quiere ayudarte, Emma. ella te ama, me lo ha dicho. y lo he visto en su mirada. estoy seguro que aunque ahora tu digas que no tambien lo entiendes. -suspira- mirala, ha hecho lo correcto. estoy seguro de eso."

Emma la mira a los ojos. sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrima y dolor. con terrible miedo de perderla, pero con preocupación y pensó en todo lo que la morena la había cuidado. todo lo que había luchado por hacerla sonreír cuando ella estaba en la clínica-

_"Gina...lo siento. no queria enojarme contigo."

_"Emms, mi amor! -se abrazan- ya no me odias no.?"

_"jamas podria odiarte"

hopper sonríe. al ver esa tierna escena. espera unos minutos buscando las palabras correctas y luego habla.

_"Emma, vas a testificar?"

_"si, pero quiero que usted y Regina están ahí por favor."

_"está bien, creo que no va a haber problema con ello."

* * *

en la jefatura Emma testificaba frente a el oficial Graham quien tomaba su declaración. acompañada por Regina y el doctor Hopper. habian decidido dejar a David fuera del caso porque estaba demasiado involucrado. pero apoyaban a su hija esperando fuera de la comisaría, con Mary Margaret.

_"Emma, dime que es lo que recuerdas de la noche de tu desaparición"-Graham hablaba pausado y con paciencia. la rubia mira a la morena buscando valor-

_"recuerdo estar esperando el autobús, en la puerta del colegio. llovía y hacía frío. quise mirar la hora en mi teléfono, pero no tenia bateria y se me apago... no se de donde salio pero sentí acelerar un motor y de pronto lo tenía frente a mi... no pude gritar... puso algo en mi boca. un pañuelo o algo algo...el olor era muy fuerte y me desmaye, me dormí... no se... porque hasta ahí recordaba hasta... la otra noche..." -hablaba pausado con su voz temblorosa. sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus manos sudorosas que no dejaban de tocar su pelo-

_"qué es lo que recuerdas ahora, Emma. que paso despues?"

_"no se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese auto. cuando desperté estaba en un sitio oscuro. parecía un galpón... me daba mucho miedo. estaba asustada.

apareció en la oscuridad y me llamo por mi nombre. pero yo no lo conocía, no reconocía su voz.

me dijo que no tuviera miedo. que me iba a gustar y ahí lo supe... el me iba a violar. -llora y Regina sujeta su mano con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar la declaración de Emma no dejaba de recordar ese dia y la culpa la invadía de nuevo-

_"recuerdas cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese galpón? la hora, el sol, las comidas? algo que te orientara de alguna forma?"

_"no lose... siempre tenía sueño. no me podía mover. tenía hambre y sed. no recuerdo que me diera de comer. no lo se..."

_"está bien, tranquila. solo cuentame lo que recuerdas. cuéntame lo que sucedió antes de que la policía te encuentre"

_"el me besaba, me tocaba... y yo no me podía mover. no podía. quería gritar, quería golpearlo. y no podía. solo lloraba... podía sentir el olor a pescado penetrar mi nariz...el rasgo mi ropa...y me violó -lo dice en un susurro, entre sollozos- hasta que me empecé a sentir mareada y debo haber perdido el conocimiento, porque cuando desperté el sol cegaba mis ojos. estaba y veía el pasto verde. estaba perturbada por la sirena de la ambulancia...-suspira-

_"pescado? galpones? enviaremos a alguien para allanar los galpones del puerto. Emma, pudiste ver el rostro de ese hombre en algún momento?"

mira a Regina y esta saca la pintura de Emma. _"ese era el tipo. recuerdo sus rasgos. se me aparecen en cada pesadilla. cada vez que cierro los ojos."

_Emma.. -susurra Regina mientras aprieta su mano-

_"lo conoces? sabes quien es?"

_"Es el señor Mendell. Greg Mendell. el conserje de nuestro colegio" -dice Regina por primera vez-

_"vamos a hacer el pedido de captura sobre este tipo. con sus declaraciones... creo que no va a ser necesario mas nada. no le quedará otra que confesar."

_"creo que esto es todo dice el doctor para dejarlas solas. vendré en unos minutos. eres muy valiente, pequeña."-mientras abandona la habitación para hablar con Graham y los padres de Emma-

_"no es cierto"- dice Emma-

_"qué cosa?"-pregunta Regina-

_"no soy valiente. nunca hubiera podido atestiguar si no fuera por ti. tu fuiste valiente."

_"fui valiente por las dos" -sonríe entre lágrimas-

_"que va a pasar ahora?"

_"lo superaremos juntas."

_"te amo."

Regina sonríe _"yo tambien te amo"


	23. Chapter 23

_**buenas, buenas... se que les dije que quedaban 3 capítulos con este. pero quiero dedicarles un capítulo completamente tierno. antes de llegar al final...así que hay un capitulo más con opción a 2. es que no me gusta sobrecargar los capítulos...no se preocupen que seguro no sean tan largos. para el proximo capitulo ya les voy a confirmar cuántos son. no creo que demore tanto en actualizar. solo pienso en escribir el final :) jajaja! no queda mucho por develar... no se preocupen.**_

 _ **como siempre agradecer. escribir es algo que me gusta hacer y esta historia en particular es todo un descubrimiento para mi. es escrita desde el amor. así que agradezco la paciencia y cada uno de sus comentarios.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.**

el proceso iba a ser largo para Emma. tanto en lo judicial, como en la parte psicoemocional. enfrentarlo iba a ser muy duro para Ella. pero como siempre, Regina estaba ahí para levantarla cada vez que esta se quebraba en un ataque de llanto creyendo no poder hacerlo.

Greg Mendell fue detenido mientras intentaba escapar a new york, negándose a declarar. cuando Regina se enteró de su detención se presentó en la comisaría insistiendo en que tenía que hablar con Greg. Graham se había negado ya que el detenido estaba incomunicado. pero debido a su persistencia termino accediendo.

viéndose cara a cara con el detenido. valiéndose de todas sus armas, de sus tiempos como "reina malvada" en el instituto, el odio, y la sed de venganza por cada lagrimas derramada por Emma. termino por hacer que el hombre se declarara culpable y confesará.

con la confesión de Emma se allanaron los galpones del puerto y descubrieron que fue retenida en uno de ellos durante los días de su desaparición. se encontraron rastros de ADN que comprometían directamente a Greg.

En la declaración Greg dijo, que se encontraba en su auto fuera del instituto, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, consumiendo drogas y alcohol. cuando vio salir a Emma. al comprobar que su padre no iría por ella y que tampoco se iria con Regina. al verla tan desprotegida decidió acercarse. no lo pensó 2 veces, actúo por impulso. desmayandola con cloroformo. llevándola a los galpones abandonados del puerto.

se habían encontrado rastros de benzodiacepina en la sangre de Emma. medicación psiquiátrica que usaba Greg por prescripción. confesó que la había inyectado mientras dormía, con cantidades elevadas. lo que hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo. que recordara todo como un mal sueño.

después de violarla y tenerla captura por 3 días. decidió llevarla a un descampado para finalmente abandonarla. también admitió que se había quedado escondido para no levantar sospechas y evitar ser reconocido por la rubia. llegó a pensar que Emma no lo recordaba al ver que no lo acusaba. pero al enterarse que se retomaba la investigación, había decidido huir.

con la confesión de Greg, las pruebas en su contra y la confesión de Emma. no se precisó más para declararlo culpable por violación.

* * *

los acercamientos de Emma y Regina no pasaron de besos, caricias y abrazos. algunas noches Regina dormía en casa de Emma para calmar sus pesadillas. insistia en querer estar ahí. tras recibir las llamadas de la rubia llorando en plena madrugada. pues sabían que con amor y paciencia esas heridas iban a cerrar.

las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y entre las terapias con el dr. hopper, y la preparación para los exámenes finales se merecían un poco de distracción por lo que Regina había planeado una cita. nada extravagante. con la rubia lo más sencillo era romántico y especial. un paseo por el centro de storybrooke y una cena en el restaurante más caro del pueblo. eran el plan.

las fiestas se acercaban y todo el pueblo se encontraba cubierto por las decoraciones navideñas y su lago ahora congelado gracias a las bajas temperaturas.

las chicas se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad paseando de la mano, mientras observaban la decoración con una gran sonrisa. la noche se veía iluminada por luces de colores que rodeaban cada arbusto, árbol, casa, esculturas de renos, santa, estrellas y figuras de muñecos de nieve. el sonido de los villancicos y campanadas, inundaban cada rincón de la ciudad. haciendo que el espíritu navideño se palpaba en el aire.

Emma podía ver en Regina el asombro de un niño como alguien que vivió todo eso por primera vez. y quizás fuera así. las fiestas para Regina siempre habían sido diferentes. cuando Emma vio la pista de patinaje al lado del gran árbol navideño. en el centro del pueblo, no pudo disimular su emoción. en un ataque de excitación tomo de la mano de la morena y comenzó a correr.

Emma patinaba como una loca, haciendo piruetas y giros. se la veía feliz. mientras que Regina la miraba del otro lado de la valla.

_"vamos Gina, ven"-gritaba la rubia desde el medio de la pista-

_"te has vuelto loca? soy todo una dama. no hago esas cosas"

_"aguafiestas"-poniendo una cara graciosa-

_"vamos Swan, que edad tienes? 10?"

_"vamos Gina, todos amamos esto. me vas a decir que no lo hacías?"- al ver la cara de Regina puede leer entre líneas.-

_" oh por Dios, no sabes hacerlo"- grita con tono de burla-

_"Emmaaaa" -grita Regina-

_"cómo puede ser que viviendo en Maine no sepas patinar?"

_"podrías no hacer un mundo de esto" -dice enojada-

_"lo siento, no te enojes. que sucede?" -pregunta la rubia en un tono comprensivo pudiendo percibir en los ojos de la morena algo de tristeza. dejo de patinar y salio de la pista. para sentándose al lado de ella.-

_"veníamos de pequeñas con Zelena. mi madre nos traía... a ella le encantaba patinar. después de ella ya no vine. lógicamente mi madre ya no me volvió a traer. y mi padre nunca tuvo tiempo."

_"y qué hay con Granny? ella estuvo siempre, no?"

_"si, ella es lo único que mi madre me dejo conservar. lo único que me hacía feliz y creo que es porque ha vivido con nosotros tanto tiempo que mi padre se negaria a dejarla ir. pero ella nunca se arriesgó a contradecirla demasiado y yo nunca hubiera aceptado. no hubiera soportado estar lejos de ella."

_"oh... lo siento tanto Gina. no tenía idea" -y era verdad era la primera vez que tomaba conciencia de lo relegada que habían dejado a Regina. siendo apenas, una nena de 5 años. todas las carencias de amor con la que había crecido, siendo la culpa lo único que le habían fomentado. pudo leer entre líneas que las fiestas no eran una ocasión familiar para ella. porque a su padre siempre le tocaba trabajar. y Granny tenía prohibido hacer nada especial. aunque siempre se encargaba de escabullirse y dejarle un regalito en la mañana de navidad. en ese momento Emma supo que tenía que solucionarlo. que tenía que empezar a crear recuerdos felices con la morena. sonrió, limpio unas lágrimas de la morena con su pulgar. mientras acariciaba su pelo con ternura.

_"no, adelante. continua. lo haces muy bien"- dice Regina poniendo su semblante serio de nuevo. limpiando la última lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Emma sabía que no lo hacía para ocultar sus sentimientos. sino porque intentaba ser fuerte para ella-

_"tengo una idea, ven. súbete! yo te enseño!"-tirando de la morena a la pista-

_"no yo.."

_"vamos Gina, tendrás un nuevos recuerdo de esta pista. uno más feliz. de todas maneras es nuestro lago"

_"no es exactamente el lago..."

_"por favor..." haciendo puchero, mientras ponía esos ojitos que podrían hacer que la morena accediera a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.-

_"no puedo creer que me convenzas de hacer esto"- decía la morena que ahora estaba en la pista de la mano de Emma-

_"porque me amas y no puedes decirme que no"

_"tienes razón. te amo" -se besan-

Emma y Regina reían. con una Regina muy torpe a la hora de patinar. entre tropiezos y caídas evitadas por Emma. sus abrazos y besos robados. pasaron la velada más feliz en mucho tiempo. olvidándose de todos los miedos y problemas.

* * *

Caminaban por la calle tomadas de la mano en un silencio que se había generado después de la cena romántica. la sonrisa de Regina se había borrado. su cara se torna oscura igual que su mirada. como la de un niño cuando descubre que se tiene que ir del parque de diversiones. apunto de hacer un berrinche.

_"qué pasa Regi?"

_"nada, esta todo bien."-intenta forzar una sonrisa-

_"Regi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no? puedes decirme lo que sea. no tienes que ser fuerte para mi. yo tambien quiero apoyarte. saber lo que te pasa. no me ocultes lo que te pasa. por favor"

_"tengo miedo"-dice en un susurro y la cara de incomprensión de la rubia hace precencia- "miedo a que mi madre se entere de lo que tenemos"- aclara-

_"pero dijiste que estaba de viaje, que nunca sabias cuando volvia. que nunca lo sabes"

_"durante años ella hizo lo mismo. se iba en sus famosas giras políticas y no aparecia por varios meses. cuando parecía que todo estaba en calma. cuando yo me sentía un poco más en calma. ella aparecía revolviendo mi oscuridad, mi culpa. es como si no quisiera dejar pasar el tiempo suficiente para que fuera feliz. acabando así con las esperanzas de serlo.

se que suena tonto, porque de Hecho es mi madre Emm. pero no la conoces...cuando se entere de lo nuestro... va a querer destruirlo. y tengo miedo... no quiero perderte. tu eres mi felicidad"

_"tranquila, no creo que sea así. puede que no acepte en un primer momento como pasó con mi madre. pero eres su hija, Gina. que madre en su sano juicio no quiere la felicidad para su hija?"

_"la mía" -su mirada se llena de amargura y el a la rubia se le estruja el corazón-

_"no creo que sea tan así"-aunque con lo poco que había escuchado de cora imaginaba que si lo era- pero créeme cuando te digo que ni siquiera la misma alcaldesa podrá separarnos."-sonríe- _" yo te amo Regina Mills."-dice apoyando su frente el la frente de Regina-

_"yo te amo a ti Emma Swan"- se abrazan con fuerza. un abrazo de esos que quisieras que durarán por siempre.-

después de una hermosa velada, Regina deja a Emma en su casa y se dirige a la suya. se les habia hecho tarde, pero de todos modos su padre iba a estar trabajando y Granny sabía que estaba con Emma. esa noche se le habia hecho difícil despedirse, más de lo habitual.

con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando la noche maravillosa con Emma. abre la puerta de su casa. entra tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no nota las valijas que se encuentran en la sala. ni la presencia al final de las escaleras. hasta que una voz la saca de esa nube.

_"dónde te habías metido jovencita?"

_"Madre?"

y de pronto ese hermoso sueño se convertía en una pesadilla. la peor de todas.


	24. Chapter 24

_**para quien me preguntó si pensaba escribir otra fic... por el momento no . puede ser que escriba algo otlaw queen. xq necesito darle un cierre a esa historia. porque bueno, la de la serie si fue linda. pero yo necesitaba que fuera con Regina... como no puedo separar a mis chicas seguro hay algo swan queen pero shippeando amistad, no se aun. pero tengo una idea. vere si la puedo plasmar después.**_

 _ **con respecto a esta fic. le queda poco... precisamente 3 capítulos y el prólogo.**_

 _ **volvió Cora y eso no puede traer nada bueno. disfruten del capitulo y gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ ***perdon por la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemitas tecnicos con mi servidor...***_

* * *

 **capítulo 24.**

-MaDRE? -efectivamente era la mismísima Cora Mills. descendiendo de las escaleras. con su mejor sonrisa fingida. _"que haces aqui?"

_"Regina, cariño. cualquiera diría que no te alegra verme. he venido por las festividades. que dirian de la alcaldesa sino está presente en su pueblo, con su familia en estas épocas? es importante mantener las apariencias"

"hablando de eso...cómo es que he llegado y no te he encontrado en casa? Sabes que no me gusta que salgas de casa a no ser que sea por el instituto..."

_"Madre, yo"

_"de donde vienes?"

_"fui a cenar con una amiga...ella no ha pasado una buena temporada. y necesitaba salir a tomar aire."

_"querida, tu crees que me interesa la infeliz de tu amiga? no quiero que salgas! no me interesa lo que el inútil de tu padre te permitía hacer en mi ahora en mas, no saldrás de esta casa. has entendido?"

_"ya no soy una niña que puedes mantener cautiva. necesito salir."

_"aun eres una pequeña, una pequeña rata... no eres nada, Regina. nada"- volvían las humillaciones, volvía el dolor y el rencor... volvía todo eso que hería su corazón. otra vez se sentía oscura e indefensa. y por primera vez notaba en las palabras de su madre su propia actitud con Emma. el mismo maltrato. el mismo desprecio. sintió ganas de llorar. llorar porque le parte el corazon verse reflejada en su madre... entiende que odiaría ser esa persona.

_"ahora quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista. fuera"

Regina sube a su habitación, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la culpa a flor de piel.

* * *

la mañana había sorprendido a Regina en vilo. no había podido dormir en toda la noche... no dejaba de pensar en la vuelta de su madre y en el lugar que tomaba Emma en su vida. respira hondo y decide levantarse y bajar a la cocina a tomar su desayuno.

_"Buenos días, Granny!"

_ "buenos días, mi niña. te sirvo el desayuno?"

_"si, por favor." -mira para todos lados- "¿mi madre?"

_"la señora Cora salió hace un rato. dijo que tenía una reunión en el ayuntamiento!"

_"un 23 de diciembre?"

_"dijo que era algo importante por lo que no podía esperar. que iba a estar fuera el resto del dia y que no te quería fuera de esta casa... sabes las reglas, pequeña. mientras ella esté aquí no puedes salir"

_"había olvidado que estaba en una cárcel! como le explico todo esto a Emma?."

_"dile que Cora ha vuelto, que ella quiere pasar las fiestas en familia y que por unos dias no puedes verla. estoy segura de que se ira para el final de las fiestas"

_"y si no lo hace? el año electoral será complicado. odia estar aqui...pero no creo que tenga intenciones de irse, lo vi en sus ojos"

_"no pienses en eso. no te pongas mal..."- piensa- "escuchame, llama a Emma y ve a verla. como forma de despedida. mientras pasan las fiestas y terminen las vacaciones... después veremos la forma de solucionarlo."

_"y mi madre?"

_"yo me encargo"

_"gracias Nanny. eres la mejor"

_"vamos, no pierdas tiempo. y no regreses tarde."-Regina le da un beso y un abrazo, mientras estira una mano para tomar una manzana y salir corriendo. pero antes de pasar la puerta voltea y sonríe, mientras dice.

_"nanny, te quiero!" -contagiando a la anciana con otra sonrisa dulce-

_"yo tambien, mi niña"

* * *

Regina cita a Emma en el puerto. concentrada mirando el mar con sus cabellos movidos por el frío viento de esa mañana no nota la presencia de la rubia. que la miraba atenta a cada gesto inconsciente de su morena.

_"¿qué te ocurre? y no me digas que no es nada porque te conozco perfectamente. me llamaste apurada, con miedo. repetiste varias veces que no me retrasara...y ahora miras para todos lados como si quisieras esconderte de alguien. que ocurre?"

_"mi madre está aquí. "

_"tanto te perturba su presencia?"

_"no nos podremos ver hasta que terminen las fiestas...ella es muy estricta y quiere que estemos en familia. te voy a extrañar"

_"pero dijiste que era por unos días."

_"si, lo se...soy una tonta."

_"bueno, no pienses en eso. yo voy a escribirte todos los días y llamarte a cada momento. no dejare que me extrañes. yo tambien te voy a extrañar."-Regina sonríe y por primera vez nota una bolsa de papel que Emma tenía en su mano-

_"qué tienes ahí?"-preguntó curiosa-

_"cuando me dijiste que no nos veríamos para navidad, decidí traer tu regalo aqui. se que no tiene ningún valor material. y no sabia mucho que regalarte. tampoco tengo mucho dinero... toma" -al abrir la bolsa de papel, Regina se encuentra con una pintura de ella misma bailando-

_"es la primera vez que te vi bailar"

_"Emma, es..."

_"cuando bailas pareces estar en un lugar mejor, mágico"

Regina se emociona y comienza a llorar

_"qué pasa? no te gusta? lo siento yo..."

_"todo lo contrario. me encanta...es... gracias"

_"qué te pasa Gina?"

_"amo verme a través de tus ojos...no quiero volver a ser esa persona oscura que alguna vez fui."

_"no lo eres. mírate. te parece ver oscuridad?"

_"eres tu quien ilumina mi vida"

_"te amo"

_"y yo te amo a ti"-se besan y se abrazan, mientras Emma limpia sus lagrimas- _"ohh, lo siento. lo olvidaba... tengo algo para ti."

Regina saca de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo roja. y se la extiende a Emma. _"toma, se que nunca va a representar el valor de tu regalo pero..." -era una pulsera de oro con un dije-

_"woow... es hermoso Regina... un cisne con una corona?"

_"swan queen. el cisne y la reina"

-Emma comienza a reir- _"eres increíble...pero no puedo aceptarlo. te debe haber costado una fortuna"

_"Emma, no me importa el dinero. me gusto y si tambien te gusta a ti quisiera que lo conserves. por favor. seria una forma de tenerte cerca en estos días"

_"esta bien. lo conservare. cada vez que lo mire, pensare en ti." -sonríe mientras tocaba la pulsera que ahora rodeaba su muñeca- "como si fuera tan facil olvidar esos ojos." -se dan un tierno beso. pero la mente de Regina parecía seguir dispersa-

_"Gina, estás segura que no te ocurre nada mas? esta todo bien en casa?"

_"nada puede estar bien con ella en casa, Emms. pero tranquila, pronto se ira. no falta mucho para eso. pronto volveremos al colegio y todo volverá a ser como antes"

_"se me va a hacer tan larga estas semanas...Hablando del colegio. ya sabes a donde enviaras tu solicitud para la universidad?" -otra vez esa cara de oscuridad, tristeza y angustia-

_"si, la envire a una universidad de Londres, estudiare ciencias politicas"

_"pero Gina, no haras nada con la danza? bailas hermoso. deberias estudiar algo con eso. se que eres muy inteligente y de hecho te iria muy bien en la politica. pero creo que no deberias descartar esa idea."

_"Emma, no puedo."

_claro que puedes. eres la mejor! transmites cosas tan lindas cuando bailas. demuestras tanta pasion. sabes que puedes estudiar donde sea. tienes un futuro increible. siempe lo dice la señorita French."

_"Emm, mi madre nunca lo permitiria. ella odia que baile. simplemente me mataria. nunca firmaria esos papeles."

_pero Gina, no puedes simplemente dejar atras tu talento. no puedes hacer eso"

_Emma, no quiero volver a hablar de esto. voy a ir a y estudiar ciencias politicas. ok?"

_"de acuerdo"

_"y tu que estudiaras?"

_"quiero hacer un Master en bellas Artes. pero aun no me decido a que universidad. pero quiero hacer otra carrera y especialisarme en literatura inglesa. hacer una seguda carrera paralelamente. sabes que tambien amo escuçribir..."

_"si lo se.y me alegro mucho por ti, Emm. eres la mejor y se que escribiras muchos libros. y venderas muchos cuadros."

_"pero Gina...si tu te vas a Londres y yo..."

_"ahora no lo pienses. deja de pensarlo. disfrutemos de esto. no pienses en el futuro. no lo hagas por favor. es lo unico que me mantiene en pie. no hacerlo."

Emma decide guardar silencio y hacerle caso a Regina. no pensar en el futuro. porque saberse tan lejos de Gina significaba su separacion. y ella tampoco queria pensar en eso. no queria perder a Regina. asi continuaron. abrazadas, en silencio. compartiendo besos y caricias. besandose como si fuera la ultima vez. para Regina todo era como vivirlo por ultima vez. hasta la ultima vista a ese sol, en ese suspiro al frio del invierno.

* * *

Regina llega a su casa y entra por la puerta de la cocina. se encuentra con Granny que esta sentada en la mesada. con sus brazos apoyados en su cabeza. parecia preocupada-

_"Granny, ya estoy aqui. ocurre algo? hay señales de la bruja?"

_"me temo que si"

_"que sucede?

_"esta en su despacho. dijo que a penas pongas un pie en esta casa te enviara ahi. lleva encerrada desde hace mas de 20 minutos... mi niña, me temo que no se trae nada bueno. no le contestes. se buena." le besa la frente.-

Regina traga fuerte y suspira. _"lo hare Granny. te lo prometo. no nos van a separar"

_"al fin llegas... te divertiste?"

_"Madre.."

_"definitivamente tu no puedes ser mi hija" -comienza a gritar y a la morena parecio faltarle el aire.-

_`"pero yo solo estaba con.."

_"Emma"- Regina palidecio. y su madre saco de un cajon un sobre con fotos. de Emma y Regina besandose, de la mano, en cada uno de sus encuentos publicos.-

_"me has estado siguiendo?"

_"que significa esto Regina Mills? una chica?"

_"Emma y yo estamos enamoradas"

_"una hija mia jamas saldra con una chica! si esta informacion se filtrara...perderia mi candidatura... no puedo creer que seas tan tonta como para hacer algo asi. tu me odias? es eso? lo haces para dañar mi reputacion?"

_no todo se trata de ti, madre. yo estoy enamorada de Emma. ella me hace ser una persona feliz. yo la necenito para poder respirar...ella ilumina mi vida, madre"

_·"eres tan ilusa! de verdad creiste que podrias ser feliz con ella? que yo no me iba a enterar? por cuanto tiempo pensabas que me lo ocultarias? niña tonta" -Regina no podia parar de llorar.-

_"no llores Regina, te ves horrible cuando lo haces. la amas?"

_"si, con mi vida"

_"pero estoy segura de que no sabes quien es tu noviecita. no tienes idea quien es en verdad Emma Swan!"

_"a que te refieres, Madre?"

saca de otro sobre unos recortes de periodico. donde se podia leer "fatal accidente donde muere una familia. dejando viva a una nena de apenas 5 años. y cobra la vida de otra de 10 años... "

_"no, no puede ser verdad"

_"Zelena"-susurra Cora con un deje de Rabia en su voz-

_"no, madre. tu haces esto para confundirme, manipularme. Emma no tiene nada que ver con esto"

_"tu noviecita- dice escupiendo las palabras.-tu linda noviecita es la unica responsable de la muerte de tu hermana."

_"pero Emma perdio a sus padres en ese accidente. ella... no tenia idea. yo... oh por Dios. no puede ser!"

_"ni sueñes que te vas a volver a acercar a esa huerfana asesina! tengo todo preparado. despues de navidad te iras a estudiar a londres. al mejor internado. terminaras tu año ahi. ya arregle todos los tramites."

_"no puedo irme, Emma me necesita"

_"te estas escuchando Regina? esa chica mato a tu hermana. mato a mi hija. yo nunca, escuchame bien. nunca dejare que estes cerca de ella nunca mas. me encargare de eso"

_"pero madre, Emma era a penas una niña. ella nisiquiera iba al volante. ella sufrio mucho tambien. se quedo sola ella.. no puedes culparla por la muerte de Zelena"

_"Zelena no debio morir en ese accidente. ella se cobro la vida de tu hermana. ella debera pagar con su propia vida"

_"nooo. nunca vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida, Madre!"

_"tienes razon, quien debio morir ese dia eres tu"

Regina abre su boca en busca de un aire que parece no encontrar.

_"cora noo"- grita Granny.

Regina sube las escaleras corriendo. se encierra en su cuarto y comienza a poner ropa en una maleta.

su madre aun discutia con Granny en su despacho. Regina tomo su bolsa de deportes. y paso por la cocina a retirar algo de comida. busco en el llavero. tomo las llaves del mercedes. tomo el cuadro de Emma, sus ahorros y salio por la puerta de servicio tan siguilosa como pudo. sin que nadie notara su aucencia.

paso por la casa de Emma a despedirse.

_"Regina, que haces aqui? es muy tarde! te pasa algo? viniste sola? donde esta marco?"

_"Emma, vine a perdirte perdon. quiero decirte que lo siento mucho. vengo a despedirme. eres lo mas hermoso que he tenido en esta vida. siempre vas a ser mi recuerdo mas feliz y tu sonrisa, Emma. siempre va a ser mi motor. lo que me ayude a seguir."

_"pero despedirte? te robaste el auto Gina? no tienes registro pdria ser peligroso que manejaras asi.."

_"estan tus padres en casa?"

_"no, parece que hubo una eemrgencia y mi madre se quedo a ayudar en la clinica y mi padre tiene que patrullar... podria detenerte!"- rie- "pasa Gina, tranquilizate! explicame que esta pasando. estas temblando..."

Regina entra a la casa y se sienta en el sillon. Emma aparece con un te de hierbas. "toma, mi madre lo toma cuando esta enferma de los nervios. te tranquilizara"

_"la tormenta...la que mato a tus padres Emma... fue la misma que mato a Zelena"

_"que quieres decir con que fue la misma tormenta?"

_"que fue el mismo accidente."- le da el recorte de diario que le entrego su madre.-

_"Dios mio! Ginaa..."

_"eso quiere decir, que tambien soy la culpable de la muerte de ellos, Emm. que te he arruinando la vida, incluso antes de conocerte"

_"pero..."

_"si yo no hubiera estado en la mitad del camino... zelena no hubiera bajado para ayudarme y quiza si tus padres no hubieran intentado esquivarla. el auto no habria volcado."

_"Gina...mis padres iban discutiendo, yo lloraba... ellos perdieron el control en el hielo...no fue tu culpa. entiendes? no te culpes. no fue culpa de nadie...tranquiala."-suspira- "por que quieres despedirte? a donde vas?"

_"mi madre no quiere que estemos juntas. te culpa por lo del accidente. a las dos. apenas pase noche buena me enviara a londres. a londres Emms. ya no podre vete nunca mas!"

_"no puede hacer eso. aun podemos hablar con tu padre"

_"el no puede hacer nada en contra de mi madre. nunca pudo contradecirla. es un hecho ya tiene todo preparado"

_"y crees que puedes irte sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo? tu me amas Gina? realmente lo haces?"

_"que dices Emma? sabes que te amo con mi vida!"

_"etonces por que me abandonas? porque viemes a despèdirte de mi? si me amaras, me llevarias contigo. vendrias a buscarme"

_"emma, no... yo no podria condenarte a esto. tienes un futuro increible. tienes que ir a la universisçdad, estudiar arte y escribir mucho. tienes un futuro que no tendrias si vinieras conmigo"

_"hoy me dijiste que no pensara en el futuro y si pienso en hoy se que quiero estar contigo. que si te fueras sin mi. me romperias el corazon. no me dejes Gina. porque aunque cierro los ojos y pienso en el futuro en el siempre estas vos"

_"Emma"

_"por favor, Gina. no me abandones. no me dejes aqui. si realmente me amas, no me dejes. llevame contigo."

_"por supuesto que te amo, claro que te amo. nunca lo pongas en duda."

_"me llevaras contigo?"

_"Esta bien. apronta un bolso con ropa abrigada, te espero en el auto."

_"te amo, nunca te dejare."


	25. Chapter 25

_**¿Hola como están? tanto tiempo. más de un año después de mi última publicación he decidido volver para entregarles el final de esta historia. realmente no tenía pensada volver porque no creí que siguieran esperándolo. pero hace poco me llegaron unos mensajes reclamando la continuidad de la historia y no me pareció justo dejarlos sin un final. así que acá va. falta poco para el final. no mas de 2 capítulos. que los voy a ir subiendo en el correr de este mes. espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. sí aún queda alguien por ahí...**_

 ** _no me ocurrió nada malo, gracias a los que se preocuparon. mi vida cambio un poco desde que empecé a escribir la fic...me volví un poco más nómada de lo habitual y no encontré el espacio para la escritura._**

 ** _Acabamos de pasar vísperas navideñas y considero que este capítulo es ideal para las fechas. Muchas. felicidades, amor y paz...que tengan un gran año!_**

 ** _en fin, les dejo el capítulo 25._**

 _ **capítulo 25.**_

La luz del amanecer cegaba la visión de Emma intentando despertar. frotando sus ojos, mira a Regina que manejaba concentrada en el camino. se la veía cansada y preocupada.

_"Gina, me quede dormida. lo siento debería estar más atenta para hacerte compañía."

_"tranquila. verte dormir es mi segunda cosa preferida." -le dice reteniendo una sonrisa-

_"y cuál es la primera?"

_"besarte."-sonríe-

Emma ríe. y besa a Regina.

_"eres increíble... donde estamos...?" dice mientras observa como dejan la ciudad atrás.

_"a la casa es de la familia de mi padre. Cora la ha odiado por siglos. aquí nos traían de vacaciones con Zelena... mi padre se ha negado a venderla y una copia de la llave quedo en la casa. yo la conserve. creo que una parte de mí siempre soñó con escapar del mandato de Cora. solo que nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo"

_"¿de qué hablas? creo que no conozco a nadie más valiente en este mundo..." vuelve a sonreír mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla, el campo que visualiza atreves de la carretera. -"Y no crees que este es el primer lugar en el que nos buscaran?"

_si, pero creo que nos dará tiempo para descansar y volver a seguir. hoy es noche buena y créeme. mi madre no nos buscara. mañana podremos seguir."

_"tienes razón."- Regina estaciona el auto. frente a una casa de campo. -

Al entrar a la casa Emma queda deslumbrada con lo grande y hermosa que se ve. no parecía estar tan abandonada después de todo. No pudo dejar de imaginar lo feliz que fue su chica en ese lugar.

_" woow… es hermosa, Regina!"

_" un casero hace el mantenimiento, pero seguramente este de vacaciones por las fiestas. con un poco de limpieza yo creo que..."

_"ve a dormir. es muy temprano aún." -la interrumpe.

_" pero, no tengo sueño."

_" Gina, no seas cabeza dura, tienes que descansar. yo no sé conducir. debes manejar y si no duermes."

_"ok, ok...entiendo. iré a preparar la cama. dormiré una pequeña siesta. ¿tú que harás? ¿Vienes?"

_" voy a darme un baño y ordenare un poco." - luego de despedirse con un beso, Regina sube las escaleras.

* * *

Regina es despertada por el aroma a tarta que provenía de la cocina. baja las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina. apoyada en el marco de la puerta ve a su rubia sacando algo del horno. mientras baila y canta. la música que proviene de su mp3. cuando Emma voltea se sobresalta.

_"Gina, que haces ahí?"

_"te miro. -sonríe- bailas muy bien"- ríe-

_" eres una mentirosa..."-ríe-

_" ¿qué cocinas? huele muy rico!"

_" tarta de verduras. Encontré algunas en buen estado en el refrigerador"

_" eres increíble."- La rubia cada día la sorprendía más. Como había abandonado la comodidad de su hogar para acompañarla en esa locura y cuidarla. -

_" en 5 minutos estará la comida, ¿quieres poner la mesa?"

Regina saca unos platos que Emma había lavado previamente. pone la mesa y se sientan a comer.

_"mientras dormías estuve investigando la zona y vi que el pueblo no está muy lejos... estuve pensando que luego de comer podríamos ir al pueblo a buscar algo para esta noche. para decorar un poco y preparar alguna cena especial. sé que nos estamos escapando y que solo será esta noche. pero es nuestra primera navidad juntas. Me gustaría que fuera especial."-dice Emma muy animada-

Regina sonríe –"me encantaría"- prueba un bocado de la comida. -"Emma, esto está muy rico"-

_"mi madre me enseño algunos platos no muy extravagantes...paso algunas noches sola y por lo general siempre dejan comida hecha. pero siempre es bueno estar preparada para alguna emergencia."- dice la rubia con un poco de timidez. -

_"me encanta"

Emma sonríe. de verdad se sentía muy feliz de estar ahí con la morocha.

en la tarde, van al pueblo. casi desierto. se dirigen a una tienda, probablemente fuera la única en todo el pueblo, pero muy acogedora. con una decoración navideña muy hogareña. las recibe el dueño, un señor muy amable llamado Maurice. luego de comprar velas, adornos navideños, un muérdago, golosinas para Emma y cosas para la cena. decidieron recorrer el pueblo. tomando fotos entre risas, mediante una guerra de nieve. se les pasa el día sin darse cuenta. al ver lo tarde que era deciden volver a la casa para preparar lo que ellas llamaron "la navidad perfecta".

* * *

La hora había llegado, todo estaba perfectamente decorado, el olor a pavo asado salía del horno abriendo el apetito de cualquiera. Regina encendía las velas que había colocado por toda la sala, petición exclusiva de Emma. "la iluminación tiene un aspecto muy simbólico en la navidad. El nacimiento de Jesús es el evento que trajo luz a un mundo sumido en las tinieblas. debemos colocar muchas velas" la morena sonreía al recordar lo dulce y cursi que era su novia. escucha pasos en lo alto de la escalera sacándola de sus pensamientos. obligándola a mirar en su dirección.

Era Emma bajando con un hermoso vestido rojo, con breteles, acampanado, pero no muy largo. traía unas botas negras cortas y su pelo sujeto por un moño que dejaba caer algunos risos de una forma desordenada para no parecer muy formal, dejando su nuca al descubierto.

Regina queda totalmente sorprendida y enamorada, sonríe. cada día estaba más enamorada de esa chica que lograba encontrar belleza hasta en el momento más oscuro.

_"¿y eso? pregunta la morocha al ver que la rubia termina de bajar los últimos escalones.

_" era el vestido que iba a usar esta noche."- dice sonrojada - "y ya que no sabíamos cuando volveríamos lo tome. -ríe nerviosa - "¿no te gusta?"

_ "estas hermosa." - vuelve a sonreír. la toma de la mano y la besa. - "vamos a cenar?"

estaban terminando de cenar bajo la luz de las velas con la música del celular de Gina de fondo. cuando suena una canción que le gusta a Regina. se levanta y se pone a bailar.

 _ **"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes But it's the only thing that I know…/**_ _**Amar puede doler,**_ _ **Amar puede doler a veces,**_ _ **Pero es la única cosa que conozco…"**_

Emma sonríe y la mira con amor, pero su cara se torna un poco seria.

"que ocurre?" pregunta Regina-

_"me gustaría poder sentir la música como lo haces tú- sonríe con pesar-

_"es muy fácil. ven. -estira su mano esperando que Emma la tome. ella se levanta con pena. la rubia choca con su cuerpo. _" cierra los ojos"- susurra en su oído.

_"es como con la pintura. debes sentir con cada poro de tu piel. debes vibrar con cada compás, Cada pincelada. respirar cada nota, cada trazo."-rosa su mejilla con su mano. la acaricia con tanta suavidad que parece ser tocada por una brisa. –

 _ **"When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes.**_ _ **It is the only thing makes us feel alive…/**_ _**Cuando se pone difícil,**_ _ **Sabes que algunas veces se puede poner difícil.**_ _ **Es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos…"**_

El estómago de Emma se contrae. sintiendo un estallido de mariposas que comienzan a revolotear.

_" sentir cada instrumento. en el latir de tu corazón, cada color"- vuelve a susurrar. y ahora el corazón se sale por la boca."

_ "ahora solo puedo oír el tuyo." -susurra la rubia en su oído-

Regina sonríe - "yo puedo hacerlo por las dos"-

 _ **"We keep this love in a photograph**_ _ **,**_ _ **We made these memories for ourselves**_ _ **.**_ _ **Where our eyes are never closing**_ _ **Hearts are never broken**_ _ **And time's forever frozen still…/**_ _**Guardamos este amor en una fotografía**_ _ **,**_ _ **Hicimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos. En donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran, Nuestros corazones nunca se rompen**_ _ **Y los momentos quedan quietos congelados para siempre…"**_

roza su cuello con su nariz y aspira su perfume. su olor. – "es sentir con cada uno de los sentidos"-abre los ojos para observar a Emma y mientras muerde su labio inferior intentado contener todo lo que le hacía sentir la rubia. solo quería amarla y cuidarla.

con sus manos temblorosas apoyadas en los hombros de Emma, recorrido su silueta hasta llegar a su cintura. con tal suavidad que Emma lo sitio eterno, el cosquilleo al sentir sus manos recorriendo su piel. con las manos en su cintura la aprisiona contra su cuerpo. como si temiera que la rubia fuera a salir corriendo.

 _ **"Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**_ _ **And it's the only thing that I know, know…/**_ _**Amar puede sanar**_ _ **,**_ _ **Amar puede remendar tu alma**_ _ **Y es la única cosa que conozco…"**_

-Con sus manos aun temblorosas baja un bretel del vestido de Emma. la mira buscando su aprobación. los ojos de Emma llenos de miedo encuentran los de Regina.

_"tengo miedo"- susurra con dificultad-

_"Lo sé. también yo"

_"lo sé" -casi sin respirar las palabras-

exhala fuerte como tomado valor. -"Emm, Te amo" -hablaban tan bajo como si temieran que alguien más los pudiera escuchar. como si emitir alguna palabra pudiera arruinar el clima en el que estaban inmersas. la música transcurría y las velas se consumían a su alrededor. era un momento mágico. estaban paralizadas.

 _ **"I swear it will get easier**_ _ **Remember that with every piece of you**_ _ **.**_ _ **Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die…/**_ _**Prometo que será más fácil**_ _ **Recuérdalo con cada pedazo de ti**_ _ **.**_ _ **Y es la única cosa que nos llevamos cuando morimos…"**_

Regina, toma valor y vuelve a dar un paso hacia Emma al verla ahí petrificada la abraza.

 _ **"Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet**_ _ **You won't ever be alone…/**_ _**Abrázame hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentren.**_ _ **Nunca estarás sola..."**_

-"está bien, Emm. no nos precipitemos. yo… no estaba pensando. lo siento... yo solo..."

-"estabas sintiendo... yo también lo hago"- se muerde el labio. -"te amo" acaricia su nuca con suavidad y Gina comienza a besarla. el beso comienza siendo tímido, apenas rozan sus labios. aterrados. sus corazones laten cada vez más fuerte y de apoco sus besos se vuelven más pasionales. A medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la canción que sonaba. sus corazones comienzan a sincronizarse, al igual que sus respiraciones.

se despojan de sus ropas entre besos y caricias, por momentos torpes, como 2 adolescentes que hacen el amor por primera vez, pero llenas de amor. al ritmo de la música como una danza. con movimientos lentos, suaves, dulces. Con paciencia. entre risas. hasta dejar de escuchar el ultimo compás.

la rubia estaba callada, mientras se aferraba a la morena. con sus ojos húmedos. al notarlo Gina se asustó. _"¿te hice daño? Emma. lo siento"

_"Gina, mi amor. no te disculpes. no lloro por tristeza. lloro de felicidad. Simplemente logras hacerme la persona más feliz de este mundo"

_"Te amo Emma Swan"

_"Te amo Regina Milss"- colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la morocha. Gina la envuelve con sus brazos mientras acaricia aquella melena rubia. dejándose llevar por sus sueños.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hola! aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. se que les dije que quedaba otro capitulo, pero finalmente faltan 2 mas. si después quieren un prologo o algo así... tendrán que pedirlo. agradezco a las personas que aun siguen ahí después de tanto tiempo. así que por eso le daré un final medianamente decente a esta fic. gracias a Farren, Kiram y Carlo por sus comentarios tan lindos. como siempre espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión del capitulo y también saber quienes están ahí esperando el final. lo cierto es que no recordaba cuan feliz me hacia escribir y ahora solo pienso en buscar un hueco para hacerlo. jaja! Bueno, les dejo el capitulo 26.**_

* * *

 _ **capítulo 26**_

la habitación estaba inundada de su perfume, al igual que toda su piel. el aroma a vainilla y madera se apoderaba ahora del ambiente. la luz del sol que penetra por la ventana comienza a sacar a la morena de su ensoñación. despertar abrazada a Emma, cubierta por sus rizos rubios todos despeinados le saca una sonrisa. agradece despertar antes y ver dormir a su novia. acariciando su espalda aun desnuda piensa en lo felices que podrían ser si la realidad no las alcanzara. sonríe al recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, cómo se habían cambiado a la habitación cundo las velas y la fogata de la estufa acabaron por consumirse. Emma tenía frió y la morena se había encargado de darle calor con su cuerpo y así durmieron toda la noche, abrazadas.

_"feliz navidad, Gina"- dice la rubia sin siquiera abrir los ojos-

_"feliz navidad, Em"- sonríe, mientras acaricia su rostro retirando un mechón de pelo de su cara. Se acurrucan más, sin ánimos de querer separarse. se miraban con intensidad y una carcajada de la rubia la saco de su trance.

_"¿se puede saber que te divierte tanto?"

_" alguna vez nos imaginaste en una situación similar?"-pregunta la rubia-

_"en verdad...-se muerde el labio- sí, hace un tiempo que despertaste estas... sensaciones en mi"-dice con un poco de pena-

_"vaya...- la rubia no parecía esperar esa respuesta. y se vio reflejada en su cara-

_"¿está mal?"

_"no, es que yo no.-al ver la cara de la morena, la rubia se apresuró a decir-"no quiero decir que no me gustaras o algo así, de hecho eres tan hermosa... solo que con todo lo que paso, nunca imagine que me animara a tanto... pero no se decir si fueron tus caricias( roza su piel con la yema de sus dedos) tus besos(le da un casto beso que hace sonreír a la morena) o esos ojos encantadores, capaz de lanzar el hechizo más poderoso. pero, cuando tú me miras, me tocas y me besas. me desarmo y logras rompes cada una de mis barreras. -confiesa la rubia un una sonrisa- quien ríe ahora es Regina, sin poder disimular su felicidad-

_"¿se puede saber de qué te ríes tu?" -Emma intenta imitar el tono serio de la morena sonriendo también-

_"lo que nunca imagine, es que la vida me tuviera preparado esto...nunca me atreví a soñar tanto"-la rubia estaba perdida y la morena lo entendió- Emma, te amo… me refiero a que nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a ser feliz. -se muerde el labio inferior intentando contener todos sus recuerdos no tan felices- eres increíble y podría asegurarte que no te merezco"

_"deja de decir esas cosas, sabes que no es así. Nos merecemos una a la otra y nos merecemos ser felices también- la besa y la morena sonríe- ahora, con respecto a lo otro…esta novia tuya tan perfecta va a arruinar el momento romántico… diciéndote que muere de hambre" -el estómago de Emma comienzan a sonar y las chicas comienzan a reír.

las risas se ven interrumpidas por el sonido de motores y bocinas que retumban en la habitación. Regina se levanta perturbada, nunca hay tanto movimiento en esa carretera. al mirar por la ventana una nube de humo y tierra interrumpen su visión. a lo lejos logra visualizar un patrullero. seguido de varios autos.

_"¡Emma!" -grita- "¡nos encontraron!"

las dos chicas corrían por la habitación mientras se vestían sin poder juntar sus cosas, no había tiempo y lo sabían.

_"¿qué hacemos?"-pregunta Emma.

_"vamos, por la puerta de atrás" -dice la morena tomando las llaves del mercedes en el camino-

se suben al auto que habían dejado estacionado detrás de la casa. Regina tuvo que darle contacto varias veces para que el auto arranque por causa del congelante de la nieve.

_"¿a dónde vamos a ir? no tenemos salida. Gina, nos van a separar" -decía una Emma histérica-

_"yo no lo voy a permitir. nunca me voy a separar de vos"- se besan entre lágrimas desesperadas y por fin el auto arranca-

saliendo por el pasto, casi cubierto de nieve a toda velocidad. sorteando la caravana de autos que estaban estacionando frente a la puerta principal de la casa. el efecto sorpresa les dio un poco de ventaja. pero reconocieron el auto al instante y comenzó la persecución, digna de una película de acción. no tenían escapatoria. Regina iba tan rápido como el auto se lo permitía. Emma quien notaba lo cerca que estaban de ellas no paraba de llorar. sus corazones latían cada vez más fuerte.

había algo de nieve en la carretera, pero en su mayor parte solo estaba mojada. Con las bocinas, la sirena del patrullero y los gritos de Emma el caos se había desatado y ya no podían dar marcha atrás. y como en una especie de despedida Regina grita entre lágrimas _"Te amo, Emma Swan"

La rubia muerde su labio inferior, sabe lo que eso significa. es casi un adiós. y entre lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos verdes cubiertos de miedo, susurra. _"te amo Regina Mills. te amo para siempre" la morena toma su mano con fuerza. y de repente todo paso en cámara lenta. su voz, sus gritos fue lo último que se escucho antes que el auto resbalara en el asfalto. haciendo que la morena pierda el control del volante.

todo quedo en silencio, el silencio que antecede a un huracán.

* * *

la caravana de autos se detuvo de repente. automáticamente gritos y llantos rompen el silencio sepulcral. David es el primero en llegar a la escena quedando inmóvil, seguido por Mery Margaret que en un acto desesperado intenta correr hacia un cuerpo que yacía en la nieve ahora teñida de un rojo brillante. David la sujeta con fuerza, para impedir que esta empeorara la situación y La abraza en un intento de consolarla.

una pequeña ambulancia se detiene y bajan 2 paramédicos, con el chófer. comunican por radio del siniestro y piden otra ambulancia.

_"ya viene en camino"- dice el paramédico- "que tenemos?"

_"el auto volcó por causa el pavimento resbaladizo. seguramente iban a alta velocidad."

_"son 2 chicas desconocidas. aparentemente de unos 16 años"

_"17"-dice David.

_" ¿como?" pregunta uno de los paramédicos al notar por primera vez la presencia del policía-

_" tienen 17 años, las chicas"

_" las conoce alguacil?"

_"una de ellas… es mi hija?"

_" oh."

mientras este paramédico discutía con David. los otros revisaban a las chicas.

_"respira" grito uno de ellos.

_"entro en paro" grita el otro.

* * *

respiraba, milagrosamente respiraba. con dolor, con sufrimiento, pero aun así respiraba.

confundida abre los ojos lentamente. sin lograr comprender del todo donde estaba producto del shock y la medicación.

_"¿Regina?"-pregunta Henrry al notar un movimiento en la morena. -

_"¿Papá? - la morena intenta abrir los ojos. paredes blancas la rodeaban y una luz artificial que cegaba la visión. -"que paso, donde estoy?" -logra decir con dificultad-

_" en el hospital. ¿no lo recuerdas? tuviste un accidente. tú y.…" - se arrepiente y duda. no la quiere nombrar. la chica lo nota y parece recordar por su cara de pánico.

_"Emma, donde esta Emma? ¿dónde este papá, como esta ella?"

_"Regina, ella...fue la más dañada en el accidente. tu tenías puesto el cinturón de seguridad, pero ella..."

_"Emma, quiero estar con Emma."- intenta levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su tórax se lo impide. _"Emma" -al intentar arrancarse los electrodos del monitor, la alarma comienza a sonar y los enfermeros entran. "doctor, que hacemos?"- la morena estaba desquiciada. parecía poseída. y Henrry no lo dudo-

_"un sedante, por favor"

_"¿no papá, Necesito verla. donde esta? por favor… te lo suplico papá". susurra mientras lucha con el sedente que le inyectaron.

_"shhh... no luches mi amor, relájate. debes descansar, duerme. no querrás despertar en esta realidad"- abrazo a su hija hasta que esta se queda dormida.


End file.
